A New Beginning
by Kelsismom
Summary: Chuck Noland stands at the crossroads uncertain of his next move after returning back to civilization finding the love of his life, Kelly remarried with a family of her own. Where will the road to nowhere take him?
1. Crossroads

CAST AWAY a continuation

A NEW BEGINNING

**A/N**: This takes place towards the end of the movie during the time he is driving down the highway. This is my first Cast Away fic and I've taken liberties with this story. I don't own it or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a day like any other. She had gotten up in the morning; showered and dressed, fed her orange tabby and St. Bernard, fixed her breakfast, and went to her workshop to do some work.

Little had she known that this would be the day she would meet the man that would change her life.

Bettina happily hummed along to the tune playing on her radio as she made her way back returning from the hardware store to pick up some machinery she needed when she noticed a man standing by his truck with a look of uncertainty. He looked puzzled and he was standing in the road that led to her house drinking from a water bottle and looking at a map.

_Return to Sender, address unknown, no such person, no such zone._

Chuck Noland drove along the highway listening to his favorite Elvis cd and glancing at the map realizing that he had no idea where he was going next. He grabbed his water bottle and took a sip. Chuck still marvelled at the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. There were a great many modern conveniences that he'd sorely missed marooned on that God-forsaken island; fire from a stove, hot showers, the sound of the toilet flushing, an on and off switch. He took a silent vow that he would remain grateful for all of it. He had survived. Even though things didn't turn out how he'd hoped, every day was a new day. Chuck would always be thankful.

Finally, the day had come that he delivered the package. He made absolutely sure that no one but him would; of that he was certain. He had kept the package safe for years. Four long years he'd held onto it. It was his saving grace. It had been his only goal. The package and …

"_Well we're not going to talk about her again for Christ's sake!"_

He could smell the light, leathery scent. Chuck smiled and looked over at his newly purchased volleyball. Wilson number two sat happily in the truck beside him. He had realized this was an inanimate object, but the one he'd lost at sea had been his only friend during those long years. Since the five weeks he'd lost his special friend, he'd felt empty. Chuck had desperately missed Wilson's musings and annoying ramblings. Upon purchasing this one he'd joyfully found that Wilson's voice had returned, although no one could hear it but him. He welcomed it gladly because it was better than facing the other reality; the reality without Kelly.

Pressing down hard on the steering wheel, he shook his former fiancee from his thoughts and pulled over to get a good look at the map. His only regret up to this point was that he'd been unable to meet the owner of the package if only to give his thanks in person. If not for the package he may not have stayed alive.

Chuck got out of his truck with water bottle and map and considered the surroundings. The vast fields had stretched on for miles on end. His idea when he left Memphis had sounded easy. The plan was simply to deliver the package and then to blindly point to a place on the map to find his destination. Now faced with such an important decision he felt hesitant. The whirring sound of a truck driving down the road towards him distracted him.

She normally wasn't the type who would've stopped and offered assistance, having little faith in men, but there was something about this stranger. He looked harmless and oddly familiar. Standing there Bettina could see that his eyes held a certain sadness and at the same time a little hope. Maybe that's what it was that compelled her to stop.

The red, Ford truck turned and pulled up beside him. The smiling redhead greeted Chuck.

"_An attractive, smiling redhead. You've always liked redheads, Chuck_."

Chuck had to agree with Wilson that she was quite attractive and friendly.

"You look lost," she told him with a smile; the wind blowing through her hair.

"I do?" Chuck asked uncertainly.

_"Because you are."_

To his delight the slender redhead exited her vehicle. "Where you headed?" she asked.

Chuck found himself disarmed by her smile and sweet demeanor.

"Well I was just about to figure that out."

She'd made her way to the back of the truck to her St. Bernard and patted its head as the canine panted happily.

Bettina was happy that she'd stopped and that she might be able to help. She pointed in one direction. "Well that's 83 south…" then pointed another direction. "This road here will hook you up with I 40 east," she paused for a moment then continued, "um..if you turn right that'll take you to Amarillo, Flagstaff, California, and if you head back that direction you'll find a whole lot of nothing back to Canada," she told Chuck pointing back the other way.

Chuck was grateful for her helpfulness. He was even more grateful for the kindness in her eyes and the pleasantness of her voice. And her smile.

"I got it," he told her quickly feeling like he'd already taken up too much of her time.

"Alright," she replied, got back into her truck, and looked at him with a smile. They were a long ways from just about anywhere. Smiling, she told him, "Good luck, Cowboy."

"_Yee Haw_!"

"Thank you," Chuck told her simply and watched her drive away.

"_Well there she goes, Chuck_."

The Ford drove slowly, almost hesitantly down the road. Chuck felt a little remorse about her leaving. He didn't even know her. But he wanted to.

Just then he noticed the symbol on the back of her truck. The all too familiar symbol that had inspired him to come all this way was driving off in the direction he'd just come from. The gold wings that he felt had flown for thousands of miles had indeed brought him here. He realized at that moment the gold wings had symbolized something else. It was the symbol for freedom from his island imprisonment. Suddenly he felt compelled to follow. Looking in every direction he considered his options.

A gust of wind blew, cooling the sweat on Chuck's brow. An unexplained force pulled his face back to her direction. Turning her way again Chuck longingly gazed at what could possibly be his future.

* * *

She pulled up in her driveway to her workshop and released April, her St. Bernard and made her way to her new purchase releasing it from its bindings. 

April barked and bounded towards the front porch. Puzzled by the dog's behavior, Bettina hurriedly made her way to her door and found April sitting quietly next to a package. It was from Federal Express. With crinkled brows she tried to recall what she'd ordered and was unable to figure it out. Her keys jingled as she pulled them out of her pocket and reached for the screen door noticing a slip of paper fall to the floor.

She shook her head curiously and picked up the note. With dread she simply stared at it hoping that this wasn't from her ex-husband. "No, please," she whispered.

Bettina took a breath and unfolded the piece of paper. She gasped inwardly at the words.

_This package saved my life. Thank you. Chuck Noland._

The words nearly took her breath away. Looking down at the package and back up at the piece of paper in her hand, Bettina wondered how it was possible. When had this package even arrived, she wondered. A slight, comforting breeze tugged at her hair cooling her neck.

That's when it occurred to her. He'd brought it; the man she'd given directions to. Now it made sense. He was the man from Federal Express that had been stranded on the desert island for 3 or 4 years. It had made headline news and been in all the papers.

As she unlocked her front door Bettina couldn't help but wonder why a man who'd just been returned to civilization would even bother to deliver this package after so long. Holding the door open with one hand she let April inside the house and slowly bent down to pick up the package. It did look weathered yet it had been delivered unscathed.

A strong urge to turn around overcame Bettina. She glanced over her shoulder and saw his blue truck in her driveway. A smile curved at her lips as she watched the tall, dark-haired stranger exit his truck and precariously approach her front porch.

Chuck couldn't believe he was doing this. The note should've been sufficient. But Wilson wouldn't let it go. It seemed now Wilson's presence was no longer required for Chuck to hear him. So here he was walking up the front steps hesitantly. The redhead didn't seem troubled by him. In fact there was a hint of a smile on her face.

She turned and faced him. "Hey Cowboy! You've come a long way," she remarked holding the package up, brushing her windblown hair from her eyes.

"_You have no idea."_

Chuck smiled and nodded not knowing what to say observing the bluish tint in her lovely green eyes and uncharacteristically looked shyly down at the ground.

Bettina's eyes darted nervously around her property. "Come in and join me for some iced tea?" She heard the words come out of her mouth and couldn't believe she said them. She inwardly cursed herself. It was one thing to give helpful directions to a lost stranger on the highway. Inviting him into her house was quite another. It seemed a force stronger than her had taken over.

"I….uh…just came to thank you…."

"I should be the one thanking you," she cut in, nodding. "I'm Bettina. But only my mother and people I hate call me that. You can call me Tina," she told him, extending her hand and felt at ease with him immediately.

Chuck smiled at her and found her much prettier than before. "Pleased to meet you, Tina. My name is Chuck." He shook her hand gratefully and admired the smoothness of it.

"Well Chuck, you have no idea how relieved I was that this note wasn't from my ex-husband." She narrowed her eyes and lifted a slender index finger and stated pointedly. "He's a bastard."

Chuck raised his eyebrows and Tina quickly caught on to his discomfort. "Come inside, Chuck and let me get you something cool to drink," Tina told him feeling better now about her previous invitation.

"Thank you, Tina. I'd like that," he replied gratefully following her into her house. Something about Tina had made him feel welcome. He couldn't recall the last time he'd felt this way.

She led him to the kitchen and dropped her keys on the counter, gesturing for him to sit at her dining table.

"Now how about you tell me about that note?"

* * *

A/N: Hope this wasn't too confusing. When Wilson is speaking it is italicized with quotation marks. There will be an eventual romance...please hang in there with me. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Bettina

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

_1975_

"Bettina, will ya stop following me already?" the reddish-brown haired boy asked his little sister with frustration. "The waves are too high and Mom wanted you to stay by the shore."

"They are not too high," Bettina told him stubbornly with crinkled brows and hands balled into fists.

The boy sighed. "Mama said she wanted you to be where she can see you."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Ricky, I'm 9 years old now! I can surf too!" Her green eyes showed a defiance that her brother had come to dread.

"Tina, listen, it's too dangerous out there. Look at the size of these waves today. They'd swallow you right up. That's why Mom wants you to stay where she can see you," Ricky tried to reason with her.

Tears of frustration filled her eyes. "I can do anything you can do, Ricky!"

Ricky sighed and turned away from her with surfboard in hand.

She watched him walk away from her. "If Daddy were here he would let me!"

Ricky stopped dead in his tracks, hanging his head and laid the surfboard onto the soft sand. He knew it was true and felt the loss as much as she did; perhaps more. Ricky turned and faced his sibling slowly, his green eyes turned soft. Patiently he approached her small deflated figure. "Daddy's gone, Tina. We can't bring him back," he told her softly shaking his head.

"Ricky, c'mon!" Eddie, a brown-haired teenage boy called out. Eddie was Ricky's best friend and had long become impatient with Bettina's unreasonableness.

Bettina looked down, tears spilling from her eyes. "It's not fair."

Ricky turned away from his sister and retrieved his surf board. "Tina, please, just listen to Mom," he called out to her and ran to catch up with his friend.

She glanced in the direction of her mom only to find that she was sunbathing and thoroughly engrossed in a book. Apparently she was not watching her at all. Bettina kicked the sand. "Stupid Ricky!" she muttered. "Just 'cause he's 14 he thinks he can do anything he wants. I can too surf," she said to herself and folded her arms angrily.

Bettina did not believe in double standards. From a young age her daddy had instilled in her that girls could do anything boys could do if they set their minds to it. Time after time Bettina's tomboyish nature and diligence had proved him right. When their father passed away however, her mom did not follow through with her father's beliefs and Bettina often felt stifled from who she really was.

The nine year old picked up her boogie board that laid by her feet and taking one quick peek again to make sure her mother wasn't watching determinedly set off out towards the ocean.

* * *

_Present_

The empty pitcher sat on the dining room table between Tina and Chuck who now faced each other smiling enjoying each other's company. April, her St. Bernard laid at Tina's feet.

"And so there you were on that desert island for four years, all you could think about was Kelly, and you return home to find that she had married?" Tina asked him incredulously leaning over and stroking April's ears and head.

Chuck nodded to the redhead slowly and stifled a laugh at her shocked expression.

Tina laughed, shaking her head, her green eyes glinted with playfulness. "I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard."

"_Good thing you didn't tell her about me_."

Chuck smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Well Tina, I had a lot of time to think being stranded there. It was four years. Every sort of thought ran through my mind about Kelly and what had become of her. How could she still expect me to be alive? I half-expected that she wouldn't have waited for me," he told her half-heartedly and polished off the rest of the iced tea in his glass.

"_I told you she wouldn't wait, Chuck. You didn't listen to me_."

It was comments like those that got on Chuck's last nerve and made him want to yell out in response.

Tina sat up straight in her chair looking surprisedly in the direction of her window. "Look at that, Chuck. It's dark already. Time sure does fly."

Chuck sighed. "It sure does." He knew it was time for him to leave now and he'd been dreading it since the moment he sat down and looked at the beauty across from him. He scooted out his chair and stood up. "Thanks so much, Tina. It was a pleasure talking with you," he told her sincerely feeling an unfamiliar ache in his heart. Chuck also realized that it was wrong to impose on her any longer. He had thanked her and returned the package. His goal had been accomplished and now he had to figure out what was next.

It sounded like goodbye. Tina hated goodbyes. They were usually goodbye forever. Her father had told her, Ricky, and her mother goodbye before he boarded his ill-fated flight.

Tina's ex-husband had told her goodbye when he left on business to Russia without telling her he had no plans of returning to her. So here it was. A man; a stranger who had miraculously survived extraordinary circumstances whom she barely knew was now suddenly leaving and try as she might, she didn't want him to go.

Tina tried to hide the disappointment in her face. "Where ya gonna go, Chuck? There's nothing around here for miles."

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet." Chuck wouldn't dare hope that this spirited woman before him would offer anything more.

"It's dark and within an hour it will be pitch black. There aren't even any street lights to guide you. I have a guest room up above the workshop. Why don't you stay there for the night? You can figure things out in the morning," Tina offered.

"That's awfully kind of you, Tina. I just don't know if that would be a good idea," he told her looking down slightly uncomfortable. His blue eyes met her green ones again and he thought he might have detected a bit of sadness in them.

"_Um hello, pretty lady, offering to let you stay the nigh_t."

Tina's eyes brightened suddenly and she stood straight up from her chair placing the glass down on the table sharply. She'd made up her mind and nobody was going to change it. "I insist, Chuck. Now, how do you feel about meatloaf?" she told him feeling as though she'd settled the matter.

Chuck appreciated her offer more than she'd ever know. Something had been bugging him. "What about your...husband?"

"You mean my ex-husband. We've been divorced for 3 years," Tina told him as she casually made her way to the kitchen and opened up her refrigerator.

"Fiancee, boyfriend?"

"Nope and nope, Chuck," she told him retrieving a tupperware of leftovers off the shelf from the night before.

"_Yee Haw_!"

"I told myself after my ex-husband…"she paused for effect raising her index finger, "He's a bastard…"

Chuck nodded understandingly. "After he what?" he asked curiously, sure that he shouldn't be asking.

Tina stifled a laugh and shook her head. "He…well, let's just say that I promised myself I would never fall in love again."

Chuck recalled making that same vow after he drove away from Kelly that rainy night in Memphis. He could still feel the way she felt in his arms, her kiss on his lips.The pain of losing her felt like a knife through his heart. He had been a fool to think they could just pick up where they left off. It still hurt to think about it.

Chuck absently watched Tina as she busily heated the contents in the microwave, and felt relieved that he wouldn't have to make the long drive that night after all.

"You're very kind, Tina. You can't imagine how much I appreciate this," he told her humbly.

The beeping of the microwave prompted her to remove the tupperware and lid and stir the meatloaf and potatoes. She looked over at him briefly and smiled. He had kind eyes; as blue as the ocean. Tina instinctively knew this was a man she could trust. "Do you like meatloaf?"

"I love it," he told her as he joined her in the kitchen ready to offer assistance.

She took two plates from the cupboard and dished some meat and potatoes onto the dishes. "Chuck, I live alone and have for years. It gets lonely."

Chuck knew what it felt like to be lonely. He'd felt it for four long years.

"_Ahem. You weren't totally alone_."

She continued, "It's nice to have someone to talk to." She smiled and snapped her fingers. "This calls for some wine."

Moments later, seated across from each other once again, Tina poured wine into their glasses and brought it to her lips. "Wait. We should toast to something."

His heart still felt heavy from his last memory of Kelly. The pain had only recently subsided from a sharp pain to a constant ache. Chuck lifted his glass. He couldn't stop the words that came flowing out of his mouth. "To never falling in love again."

Tina smiled because she couldn't agree more. Gingerly she lifted her glass to meet his with a clink and looked at the courageous man across from her. Tina found herself amazed by all that he had endured. She could tell he would be a good friend. "To never falling in love again."

* * *

A/N: There's more to the first part that will gradually be revealed in later chapters. 


	3. Blackness

Chapter 3

_1975_

The determined 9-year old tucked the board under her armpit and ran fearlessly out into the cool ocean water. Bettina was a good swimmer and was not put off by the swells which were already taller than she was.

_Stay where Mom can see you_, Ricky's voice insistently echoed in her mind. Bettina shook her head stubbornly and ran full force into the water ignoring her brother's warning.

She hopped onto her boogie board and paddled against them trying to make her way out as far into the ocean as Ricky. Paddling steadily she could no longer see her brother. She paddled harder and rode the oncoming waves. One wave almost knocked her off her board but Bettina remained strong using all of her body weight to steady herself.

_Stay where Mom can see you._

She smiled victoriously and wondered if her mother had noticed how well she was doing. Before the next swell reached her Bettina squinted against the brightness of the sun and turned around to locate her mother and discovered that she had drifted so far off she could no longer see her.

"Mom!" Bettina called out in panic. With her heart pounding, she remembered that she had to paddle and turned around to face a wave that was now looming frighteningly above her. The swell enveloped the girl and her board, somersaulting her young body three times. When she finally reached the top for air, she could barely breathe. The wind had been knocked out of her. She spit out the salty water and brushed seaweed from the red strands in her hair, sniffling hoping to alleviate the discomfort from the water that had invaded her nostrils. She then found herself in between large waves and was unable to see in any direction. Bettina paddled arms and feet furiously and turned around only to come head on with the pointy edge of the boogie board.

And then there was blackness.

* * *

Tina sat up in her bed anxiously. Her heart was pounding and she felt out of breath. She looked around trying to pry herself back into reality. Rubbing her eyes she noticed the early hour. 

She'd been having that dream.

Again.

It was the second night in a row. This particular dream she'd had off and on for years. It wasn't so much a dream as it was reliving a memory from her youth. These memories as well as her dreams had served Tina well many a time. While the meaning of it was unclear to her, she often found herself grateful for their prophetic meanings.

Tina continued to rub the sleep from her eyes and figuring that her guest still lay asleep, she set out to start her day.

* * *

"_When are you going to ask her, Chuck?"_

Chuck rolled over in the bed trying his best to ignore Wilson's query.

"_Chuck, when are you going to ask her?"_

Chuck rolled over in the bed again putting the pillow over his head in an attempt to block the sunlight streaming through the exposed crevice of the window and Wilson's nagging question.

"_Chuuuck."_

"I've already told you, Wilson, it's none of our business what was in the package," Chuck retorted, irritated and now laying flat on his back.

"_Four years, Chuck, and you're not even going to ask? You were stranded on an island for years, then you drive all this way from Memphis to deliver it and you're just going to leave her and forget about it?"_

A loud, raspy, grinding noise penetrated the room startling Chuck and silencing Wilson.

Sitting up in bed, Chuck glanced at his surroundings. It was an old, comfortable room with wood floors and paneling. Next to the bed was a small nightstand that a lamp and clock sat atop. It wasn't a big room but it was welcoming much like the rest of Tina's house that he'd seen. Chuck stood up groggily scratching his lower back and yawned. He made his way toward the sunlight and pushed aside the heavy, beige colored drapery. From the large picture window, he could see her house and the front yard as well as the road that had led him there.

The grinding noise of the machinery continued prompting Chuck to make his way to the adjoining bathroom to splash some cool water on his face. Hurriedly he gathered his cell phone, his keys, and toothbrush he'd brought up to the room and made his way down to find Tina busy at work.

Chuck couldn't see her masked face but knew that her brilliant green eyes lay beneath the shield, protected and safe from the glowing, fiery sparkles from the torch. Watching her silently he couldn't help but admire this woman. In the hours he had spent with her he found that she was smart and independent as well as kind and generous.

Not wanting to interrupt he looked at the transformed garage and observed the tools, tables, other sculptures, and scrap metals that filled the large area.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tina smiled to herself as she noticed Chuck standing there gazing wondrously at her workshop. This was a typical reaction to her. Maybe to others it seemed like it was the type of work for a man. To Tina it was simply work. And it was something she enjoyed. An artist since childhood, she had practiced many other forms of art. Drawing and painting were her favorites until she grew older and explored sculpting with clay.

Her ex-husband, Dick, had introduced her to welding and she took to it naturally. Her hard work and natural artistic ability were her livelihood.

Tina switched off the torch and set it down carefully. Raising the protective mask from her face she looked apologetically at Chuck.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Uh, no," Chuck told her shaking his head. A certain volleyball had. "Listen, Tina, I just wanted to thank you again for everything and I'd better be.."

Tina quickly interrupted, "You don't need to rush off. Help yourself to some coffee, Chuck," she offered pointing to the house. "This sculpture has to be done by tomorrow and I just picked up this spot welder yesterday to finish the job. I've been dying to use it!" Her gloved hand patted the machine fondly. "I'll be in to join you in a few minutes."

Chuck opened his mouth to decline.

"_Have some coffee, Chuck. Then ask her!"_

"I should be going," he told her reluctantly.

An uneasy feeling washed over Tina. She could feel knots forming in the pit of her stomach.

"I appreciate it, Tina and really I can't thank you enough but I'd better leave now or else I may never go," he responded half-jokingly.

"_She doesn't want you to go. Let's just stay."_

Tina smiled warily as she watched the man who in such a short time had touched her heart. He made his way towards his blue Explorer and opened the door dumping a few belongings onto the passenger seat.

Chuck could feel her eyes watching him. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave. Deep inside he knew he couldn't impose on her any longer. The kindness that she'd shown him he knew he would never forget.

Tina had caught up to him. "Where are you headed, Chuck?" she asked curiously not wanting to let on the disappointment she was feeling.

Chuck shrugged leaning one elbow on top of the car door. "Not sure yet. Maybe California."

Tina's eyebrows shot up. "California, really?"

"My half-brother lives in San Francisco. Of course we don't really get along…" Chuck paused, looking at the ground, and wondered why he'd just shared that bit of information. "It's just an idea," he told her, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm sorry you have to go, Chuck," she told him regretfully. _Please stay_, she thought.

Chuck took this as his cue and sat down on the leather seat. He opened his mouth to say something but instead shut the door.

"_Ask her about the package, Chuck! Don't drive away without asking."_

Tina stood there, her apprehension growing at the rumbling noise from the engine starting.

"Wait…Don't go, Chuck. Not yet. I've got this funny feeling….and I can't explain why but….just please stay. Just for today," Tina pleaded feeling completely foolish. Here she was a grown woman begging a man she hardly knew to stay with her. Anyone would think she was crazy.

If only the knots in her stomach would go away.

Chuck was endeared by her concern. He looked up at her noticing the worry lines spread across her forehead. "I'll be fine, Tina. Really," he told her nodding as if to reassure her.

Putting one hand on the steering wheel he looked down and put the car in drive with the other.

"Just a second, Chuck. I'll be right back," she told him and ran towards her workshop grabbing something small and came back. "Here you go, Chuck." Tina gave him a business card. "If you ever need a friend..."

Chuck gazed appreciatively at the card and back at the concerned redhead. With a smile he told her sincerely in a low voice, "I could always use a friend."

Tina smiled but her heart felt heavy as she watched him slowly drive away. He waved his left arm through the open window.

"_Goddammit, Chuck! You didn't ask her." _

Wilson had gotten on Chuck's last nerve. "Do you know why?" he asked calmly. "Because I don't care!" he shouted. "I …don't…. care!"

What Chuck didn't notice as he drove away was Tina's puzzled expression.

Tina stood there on her driveway watching his blue Explorer drive away. "What doesn't he care about?" she asked herself shaking her head.

"Mmrow."

Tina looked down at her friendly tabby who was now circling around her legs. "You hungry, Hobbes?" she asked and picked up the anxious feline, petting his soft, furry head as he nuzzled her fingers appreciatively.

Still puzzled by his outburst Tina turned toward her house and decided that some breakfast might take away the nauseous feeling lingering in her stomach.

* * *

Chuck turned right when he reached the crossroads and considered whether he really wanted to see Dave, his obnoxious half-brother. It was a beautiful day; blue sky and white puffy clouds. He thought to himself that it was a shame that he would have to spend it in the truck. 

Absently, he pushed the on button for the stereo- the sound of Elvis's voice resounding through the truck. The gentle sounds of the music relaxed him as he noticed the beauty of the scenery. Green, lush fields lined the two lane highway for miles and miles.

Driving onto I 40 he realized he needed to consult his map. Chuck reached over on the seat sure he had left it there but couldn't find it. He only found some trash along with his precious volleyball. He looked at the blank road ahead of him and continued to reach over onto the passenger side floor.

"Too bad you don't have any arms, Wilson. I need that map," he complained rubbing the floor and reaching underneath the seat while trying to steer the vehicle properly. "Oh, now you have nothing to say, huh?" Chuck told the volleyball beside him with an exaggerated expression.

The road was straight for as far as his eyes could see so Chuck took the opportunity to bend down and look underneath the seat. Not finding the dreaded map he felt around once again on the passenger seat and picked up a card. It was Tina's business card.

Chuck smiled at the gold logo adorning the card. The gold wings held his attention; his right thumb tracing the embossed symbol.

The blaring noise of a large vehicle sounded startling him and snapping Chuck's attention back to the road. There was a diesel truck on the other side of the highway. The loud, blaring honking sound of the diesel truck continued. Chuck furrowed his brows unsure of the reason for the noise and checked to make sure he was in his own lane.

"What is this guy's problem?" Chuck wondered aloud.

What Chuck didn't know is that a grey jeep had been tail-gating the large truck. Through his side view mirrors the driver could see the jeep drifting to the side trying to pass him. Disturbed by the jeep's carelessness the truck driver let out several blows to his horn to warn the other driver of the oncoming blue Explorer.

It was too late.

Out of nowhere the grey jeep pulled out from behind the truck trying to speed past either unaware or uncaring that the blue Explorer was in the same lane.

Chuck gasped in fear at the oncoming vehicle coming straight towards him. The jeep didn't have room to pull back into the other lane. In a fit of panic, Chuck reflexively swerved.

Horns blared, brakes screeched; the awful sound of metal crunching metal thundered throughout the desolate fields. The shattering of the glass was the last thing he heard.

And then there was blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffie (laughs evilly). I will try to update sometime next week. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Friend

Chapter 4

"Whiskas, Purina, Iams, no…let's see," Tina said pointing along various cans on the shelf at the general store fifteen miles from her home. "Aw here we go, Nine Lives."

She read the flavors silently, picked up a few, and dropped them into her basket.

"And one more tuna-flavored can makes Hobbes a happy cat." She said to herself grabbing one last can.

Betsy, the store owner was talking to Jim, a sixty-year old patron who frequented the general store more for the company. Betsy was a busybody in her fifties with dyed blond hair, eyes too big for her face,and a penchant for gossip. Tina kept to herself as she knew Betsy usually had nothing nice to say.

"Did ya hear about that fellow that was on the news? The guy that was stranded on the island for years?" Betsy asked him with wide eyes.

Jim nodded his head. "I read about that last month."

Tina's ears perked up as she casually walked down the pet aisle straining to hear.

"Well, he was driving on I-40 this morning. Got into a horrible car wreck," Betsy told him shaking her head and pursing her lips.

Tina's jaw dropped and she blinked still trying to register the information. She hurriedly made her way to the counter.

"I hadn't heard. Poor fella. Sounds like he's been through enough," Jim responded.

"Got pretty banged up…"

Tina's heart was pounding and she swallowed hard. "Is he okay?" she interrupted.

Betsy took notice of Tina's worried expression. "I don't know, Bettina. My daughter works at the hospital. That's where he is."

Tina hastily dropped her basket onto the counter and dug out a bill from her wallet, practically throwing it at Betsy, taking with her the single can of cat food in her hand and ran out the door.

* * *

"I shouldn't have let you go," a voice told him remorsefully. It was faint and dream-like. 

In his mind's eye he could see her. Blond hair now cut short and more practical, and brown eyes full of concern looking down at him. Brown eyes that were more of a hazel color that had guarded him protectively and gave him hope while stranded on that island.

His head was foggy and everything ached. But at least she was here.

With all his might he willed his hand to reach out to her. Heavier than a brick, Chuck used what little strength he had and lifted his hand slightly. It came up just barely when a shooting pain shot through his right arm causing it to jerk back down to its previous position.

"I shouldn't have let you go," she said again.

"Kelly…" Chuck said weakly, barely able to get the word out and unable to recognize his own strained voice. He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt.

There was no response.

At that point the logic kicked in. The hated logic that had a way of taking away the peace he was feeling had taken over as if being violently shaken from a pleasant slumber.

Kelly wasn't there with him.

The painful realization of that hurt more than his injuries. Kelly was with her husband and her child. That was where she belonged.

Chuck blinked furiously trying to focus. The light that was too bright for his eyes was finally giving way to reality. The clouded figure before him gradually manifested into the form of a face. And red hair.

Tina didn't know what to say. She could barely face the man before her. Stitches and bruises marred his face. He laid there in the bed; right arm and right leg wrapped in bandages and propped onto pillows. White bandages covered Chuck's forehead. If not for his unforgettable blue eyes she may not have even been able to recognize him.

He had asked for Kelly. But she wasn't here. _Nor was she likely to come either_, Tina thought feeling bitterly towards a woman she'd never met. The woman who had been the love of his life had her own life and it didn't include Chuck.

It hurt Tina to see him this way. Her heart felt heavy with guilt as though she herself had caused the accident. Tina felt somehow responsible.

His eyes had stopped blinking and were gaining cognizance of his surroundings. Brilliant green eyes gazed softly upon him. Chuck observed the tears forming.

"Chuck.." she paused. "I…."

"_Told you so." _

Chuck ignored Wilson's sneer. "Tina.." Chuck said with a low, labored voice.

Tina looked away and wiped threatening tears from her eyes. "I shouldn't have let you go," she told him sadly.

"Not your fault." Chuck replied weakly.

There were two things he didn't understand. One was what he did to deserve this red-headed angel by his side. And the other-

"What happened?" he asked her feeling his voice returning. Chuck had been in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. Bits and pieces of conversation with the doctor slowly made it back into his consciousness. Words like lucky to be alive were just a few of them.

"You were in a pretty serious car accident."

Chuck tried to sit up and Tina helped him adjust the pillows.

"The doctor said that a teenager driving a grey jeep tried to pass a diesel truck and ran head on into you," she told him uncomfortably. "He said you were very lucky. You have a broken leg, broken arm, and many cuts and bruises, but you'll be okay," she added gently; the look of astonishment apparent on his face. "It could've been a lot worse. The teenager didn't survive."

Chuck looked up and rolled his eyes. He wondered why God didn't just grant _him_ the peace of dying.

"_It's not your time, Chuck."_

Having broken an ankle as a child Chuck knew that there would be a long recovery involved...and crutches. As he digested the information he considered the woman beside him.

"How…did you know?"

Tina smiled her first smile since she'd arrived at the hospital frantic and distressed. "Small town." Her dimples appeared charmingly on her face. "Welcome to Shamrock, Texas, Chuck. Population 2,002. Word gets around quickly here."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "What about my truck and…" he trailed off to keep himself from saying Wilson.

A dark-haired nurse in her mid-twenties walked in with a tray of food. "How are we feeling, Mr. Noland?" She propped his pillows up, and adjusted the bed so it reclined into a seating position. "You look much better."

"I feel like I was in a car wreck," Chuck joked weakly, rubbing his forehead and discovering the bandage there. His attention was quickly diverted to the tray of chicken, jello, and salad that lay before him.

She poured a glass of water and set it gently on his tray. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get your tray. Eat up, Mr. Noland. You need to gain some strength back," she told him and left.

Chuck's mouth was dry as though it were stuffed with cotton and longed for ice water. He reflexively attempted to pick up the glass with his right hand but shouted out in pain.

Tina covered her mouth then moved to help with the glass.

Chuck shook his head and smiled. "I'm right-handed." He used his good left hand instead and took several gulps of the cool, refreshing liquid.

"Your Explorer was totaled, Chuck." Tina told him quietly.

Chuck looked up at her in shock. It was the last thing that he had that belonged to him and Kelly together. He closed his eyes then opened them again hoping that if he did he would wake up. Maybe it was just a horrible dream.

But it wasn't.

Tina observed the mournful expression on his face. "They did recover some of your belongings," she told him in an attempt to cheer him up and walked to the chair at the corner of the room. On top of it sat a medium-sized box.

Chuck looked hopefully at Tina and the box she was peering into.

"Here's your cell phone, your wallet, a volleyball, a duffel bag, a mangled Elvis cd, and some papers."

Chuck sighed with relief. All was not lost. Still he had to wonder what he was going to do now. Reality once again showed its ugly face. He couldn't stay in the hospital forever.

Prior to the fateful plane crash that stranded him, Chuck had Kelly, his best friend, Stan, future in-laws and other friends with Federal Express in Memphis. The thought of going back to Memphis repelled him. That's where he and Kelly had built a life together. He wasn't ready to go back there. Maybe he never would be.

Now beside his dreaded half-brother, he was alone. No other family to speak of, Chuck felt totally alone once again except no longer marooned on an island. That realization hit him painfully like a blow to the head.

Maybe it was the way he laid there all wounded and bandaged, or the recollection of all that he'd confided in her the night before. Tina found herself overcome by emotion.

The thought just occurred to her. He had nowhere else to go.

Tina approached him slowly. He looked lost…and sad. "Chuck?"

Chuck looked up at her serious face.

This was the only way.

Tina realized the sacrifice she'd be making for a man she hardly knew, but somehow it felt right and the feeling became surer every second she gazed upon his bruised, stitched face. "You could really use a friend right now. I want you to stay with me at my house. I have plenty of room. I can help you get back on your …."

The ringing of the phone interrupted her. Chuck blinked his eyes disbelievingly at Tina. Kind as she was, it was too much too ask. His first impulse was to decline politely. The solemn expression on her face gave him reason to reconsider.

The phone rang two more times still as Chuck considered her offer. Unsure of how to respond he reached the ringing phone with his left hand.

"Hello?" Chuck answered uncertainly. Who could be calling him?

Tina waved to Chuck. "Think about it," she whispered as she left the room quietly.

"Jesus, Chuck! Are you alright!"

His friend, Stan's voice sounded panicked.

Chuck smiled upon hearing his voice. "Yeah, I'm okay, Stan. I've been better."

"I had my cell phone turned off all day. When I turned it on just now I got the message from Shamrock Hospital that you were in a car accident. So what happened? Are you alright?" he repeated, his voice raised and unstable.

"A jeep hit me head-on trying to pass a diesel truck on a two lane highway."

"Jesus, Chuck!"

"Well, apparently I was very lucky and only broke an arm and a leg." Chuck told him feeling his right leg itchy beneath the thick, heavy bandage.

"Jesus, Chuck! I'm on my way. Where the hell are you?"

"There's no need, Stan. I'll probably be here a few days and then after that I'll…"

Chuck's voice trailed off as he considered the weight of Tina's words. _You could use a_ _friend_. "I'll be staying with a friend here in Shamrock," Chuck told him decisively.

"Really?" asked Stan's puzzled voice.

There was a pause. Chuck guessed that it may have been a relief for Stan not to have to leave Memphis.

"Where the hell is Shamrock?"

"Shamrock is in Texas, Stan. Population 2,002." Chuck told him amusedly wiggling the toes on his right foot.

Chuck heard his friend sigh on the other end of the line.

"Seriously, Chuck, I can come and get you. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Absolutely, Stan. I'm in good hands here. I'll be fine," Chuck assured him gritting his teeth at the shooting pain from stretching his right leg.

"That's some friend."

"Yeah. Good friend," he agreed trying to reposition his leg carefully the way he had it.

"Alright, Chuck. Call me if you need anything. Anything. Got that? Oh and do me a favor and use that cell phone I got you. Call me once in a while."

"Sure thing….and Stan, please don't mention this to Kelly," Chuck told him uneasily. It was enough that he would be disrupting Tina's life. As much as he ached to see Kelly again, he couldn't stand the thought of disturbing her new life.

"You bet. Take care, Chuck."

"You too, Stan." Chuck's eyes looked up at Tina as she entered the room. He hung up the phone as she walked in slowly.

Her eyes were soft and filled with empathy as she gazed upon the injured figure in the bed. The doctor had informed her that his arm and leg would need to be set in a cast. Crutches would be necessary for one to two months, perhaps longer. The doctor's biggest concern was that Chuck would have to be observed for a while to be sure the concussion caused no permanent damage.

Unsure still what his answer would be Tina believed that it would require some persuasion for him to accept her help.

Chuck looked down at his tray remembering the food in front of him. With his left hand he grabbed a spoon and clumsily scooped the jello with it. Carefully he brought it to his mouth and savored the orange flavor on his tongue before swallowing.

"You don't have to decide right now, Chuck," she told him softly with a smile. Tina felt like she was holding her breath. "My offer is good for as long as you need it. You're going to need help. Please let me help you."

"_You've got no one. Let her help you, Chuck!"_

Still feeling the awful throbbing from his leg, Chuck realized he had to admit that he was in no position to disagree. His vehicle totaled and arm and leg broken, he doubted he could drive much less walk on his own for some time.

Chuck closed his eyes and felt tears coming. He wasn't sure if it was the morphine or if he was just overcome with gratitude. For more than four years he'd been completely self-reliant. Now here was this woman who unselfishly opened up her home and life and was willing to sacrifice her time to help him. He sniffled and looked up at Tina's compassionate face, noticing small tears forming in the edges of her own eyes.

It was silent and Tina watched him uncertainly. She realized that more than anything she wanted him to be safe. Chuck was a good man and hadn't deserved all that he'd been put through. Confined to solitude and countless hardships, not to mention the plane crash, and returning to find that the woman he'd loved had married someone else; it was too much for one person to bear.

Not only had they buried his belongings in Memphis. They had buried his life.

Her heart felt too heavy for her chest and Tina hoped she could keep herself from sobbing.

Chuck opened his mouth and willed the words to leave his mouth. "I.."

Tina raised her eyebrows hopefully, wiping away a fallen tear. "What is it, Chuck?"

Chuck swallowed his pride, blinked back tears, and spoke sincerely in a low voice.

"Tina, thank you, I could really use a friend."

* * *

A/N: Hello...hello...hello? Anyone there? (sound of crickets chirping) lol. I would love to hear what you think! 


	5. Regrets

Chapter 5

_72 hours later _

Chuck found himself seated in the passenger side of Tina's truck, riding along the bumpy road. Her truck, he noticed to his dismay did not have the best suspension. Every time they hit a bump his injured arm or leg would bounce around causing Chuck to grit his teeth in pain.

"I can't thank you enough, Tina," he told her bracing himself for an oncoming bump. Tina sighed and looked sidelong at the man beside her. He no longer looked pale. The bruises had just begun to fade and his arm and leg were set in a cast.

"You know how you can thank me, Chuck?" she asked him wearily. "By not thanking me anymore. You've thanked me enough for one lifetime."

"_Yeah, enough with the thanking already!"_

Chuck opened his mouth to respond but she interrupted.

With a pointed finger she told him, "I'm a firm believer in two things, Chuck. One is what comes around goes around. Not that you should expect it…but that if you're really in a bind someone will be there to help you."

"_Uh…it was only you and I on that island."_

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Still.."

"The other is that things happen for a reason," she told him somberly, observing the stitches on his face and arm, realizing this was not something that would be easy for him to accept.

"Okay, now why…"

She interrupted him again, "It's not for us to question why, Chuck. Just to accept things as they come and trust that it's all a part of a bigger picture," she told him matter-of-factly. "Things usually end up working out in the end. Maybe not the way you thought but.."

"_This chick is crazy."_

Chuck interrupted, "I'm sorry for saying so, Tina but I just can't believe that's true."

Tina turned right onto her street. "You can believe what you want. But that's how I feel and that's the way I've always lived my life." She pulled up into her driveway, shut off the engine and looked into his eyes. "And that way of thinking has served me well," she told him with a smile and a wink. Tina exited the truck.

"_Uh huh…and look at her, here all alone and desperate enough to help your sorry a…"_

"Stop it! Stop it, Wilson!" Chuck whispered furiously. "Just don't talk anymore!" he uttered through his teeth.

"_I'm still here!"_

"Easy does it now," she told him as she helped him onto the crutches exiting out through the driver's side.

"_Easy does it, Chuck. We don't need any more accidents." _

Clumsily, Chuck struggled to gain balance on the crutches as Tina walked closely beside him ready to catch him if he should fall. Step by unsteady step, slowly Chuck staggered his way up her front porch steps and into her house.

Tina smiled at him, her eyes shining brightly. "Welcome home, Chuck," she announced pointing in the direction of her living room where she had a sofabed all made up for him.

On the makeshift bed Hobbes laid cozily and gave Chuck a welcoming meow.

Chuck smiled gratefully to Tina and made his way into the cheery room. Everything about it screamed home to him. From the pleasing plumeria scent that filled the space to the comforting blue color that covered the walls. Bookshelves aligned the walls on both sides of a cozy fireplace. A large television sat pleasingly across the sofa. An inviting easy chair sat between the sofa and an end table.

He couldn't resist and his injured forearm was killing him. Chuck retreated to the easy chair with Tina's assistance and handed her the crutches. "This is perfect, Tina," he told her out of breath. This had been the most moving around he'd done since he was in the hospital.

Tina surveyed the surroundings, nodding her head. "It'll do for now. Once it's easier for you to get around we can move you into the guest room down the hall," she told him then noticed his grimace. In a flash she was at his side. "Are you alright, Chuck?"

"I think the pain pill wore off," he told her, frowning and slightly adjusting his forearm onto the arm of the chair.

With a concerned brow, she rushed off to retrieve the needed items.

Chuck settled himself into a more comfortable position on the chair. It was large, overstuffed, and was upholstered in a rich, crème color. Chuck smiled, closing his eyes and sighed to himself in the cushy chair. As he rested his head back he was startled by the sensation of a soft lapping of a wet tongue on his fingers. April, Tina's St. Bernard sat cordially beside the chair licking Chuck's right hand. Unable to freely move his hand he leaned over and fondly pet the canine with his left.

"I see April is happy to have you here," Tina observed amusingly as she set down a glass of milk and a couple of pills on the table.

Chuck gratefully popped the pills into his mouth and took a gulp of the white liquid. "Thanks, Tina and April's quite a dog."

Tina smiled, "She was a stray. She was wandering out on the highway when I found her; all skin and bones, fur matted together, and the poor thing was starving." She leaned down to stroke April behind the ears. "She's the best dog I've ever had," she added.

"_Hey Chuck, you and April have something in common. You were both strays!"_

"Oh by the way, here's the box with your stuff, Chuck," Tina told him after retrieving his things from the truck. She set it down on the floor in front of him. "So you like volleyball?" Tina asked him lifting the packaged ball in the box and inspecting it.

"Sometimes," Chuck answered wryly.

"This is great, Chuck!" Tina told him enthusiastically bouncing the package up and down.

"_Tell her to stop doing that!"_

Chuck smiled with satisfaction watching her.

"I used to be on the Varsity Volleyball team. I haven't played in years."

"_Jesus Christ!"_

Chuck's smile became even wider as she tossed it back and forth between her hands.

"_This isn't funny! Chuck!"_

"Maybe after you've healed up we could play," Tina suggested.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"You know, Tina, I think I'd _really_ like that," Chuck told her happily.

* * *

"So tell me what you were like before you were stranded, Chuck," Tina requested then took a bite of chicken she'd prepared for dinner.

Chuck chewed his potatoes thoughtfully and smiled. "I was very serious."

Tina sat quietly listening watching Chuck intently.

He laughed. "I was too serious. About my life, my career…about time."

Tina raised her eyebrows. "Time?"

Chuck briefly recalled the speech he'd given in Moscow. _We live or die by the clock. We never ever allow ourselves the sin of losing track of time. _He nodded sadly. "Time. There was never enough of it. Nothing ever got done quickly enough. Time was the enemy. Always racing against the clock, gotta go to work, gotta earn enough money, gotta stay focused."

He took a drink of his milk soberly. "There was no time to enjoy life. Not enough time for doing the things that really mattered."

Tina watched his eyes cloud up and watched him questioningly.

"I was stupid, Tina, and foolish," Chuck looked down at his food swishing his mashed potatoes together and sighed. "Kelly and I lived together for two years. I should've married her a long time ago." He fought back tears as he felt the painful regret wash over him. "There were too many reasons to wait. We had to save up money. She had to finish school. I worked too many hours." He looked back up at her again as she watched him sadly. "There was never enough time." His tears flowed freely now.

Sitting beside him now she took his hand. "Hey," she soothed. "You've suffered more pain and loss than most people in one lifetime, Chuck. But you're still alive. You're still here. You were the sole survivor of a plane crash, made an uninhabitable island habitable, and survived a head-on collision on a very dangerous highway.…but here you are…still alive." She squeezed his hand. "There's a reason for it, Chuck."

"_Yeah, it's to see how many more times you can narrowly escape death!"_

She caressed his shoulder gently. "We can't change the past. Lord knows I wish I could change some things but I made my mistakes and I learned from them. You've been granted another chance at life and now it's up to you to do your best to not repeat those mistakes."

Chuck nodded as Tina handed him a napkin. He dabbed lightly at his eyes and nodded his head. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm right, Chuck."

It was silent for a moment and Chuck looked at her thoughtfully. "Well Tina, I have to tell you I've never cried in front of a woman before; not even my own mother…" he paused with a smile, "and it's probably the combination of all the painkillers and muscle relaxers."

"_And because you're a big baby."_

Chuck ignored Wilson and continued, "I think it's your turn now."

Tina stood up and took her place at her seat again. "What?" The corners of her mouth turned up sweetly.

"It's your turn to share something personal….and painful."

"_Yeah!"_

Tina's face immediately became serious. "Okay," she said softly and nodding. Her eyes looked distant and it became uncomfortably quiet.

Chuck braced himself for the onslaught of emotion.

Her hands came before her face, fanning her eyes furiously.

"_What the heck is she doing?"_

"Well," she began with her mouth twisted into a small frown and sighed again. "When I was about six-years old…. my pet goldfish, Larry died.."

"Oh come on!" Chuck shouted out incredulously echoing Wilson.

Tina's eyes lit up and she giggled at Chuck's reaction.

"_Very funny!"_

Cocking his head to the side he told her, "I meant your ex…."

"He's a bastard," she chimed in quickly raising her finger pointedly.

"Right. Right….the bastard."

Tina sighed. Her face turned serious. Quietly she told him, "I know what you meant, Chuck." Leaning back in her chair, she ran fingers lightly through her hair. She looked down and opened her mouth but changed her mind. Tina shook her head then and Chuck could see tears begin to form. "I can't yet. Someday I will, Chuck, but not yet."

Chuck watched the redhead before him, wiping back tears with a face so sad he wanted to hurt the man responsible. He wished more than ever that he could help to ease the pain. But she wasn't ready and Chuck knew intuitively that her trust was something that would have to be earned.

"Alright Tina. Can I ask you something else?"

"_The package, Chuck. What was in the package?"_

Tina sniffled and nodded her head affirmatively.

"Do you have any children? I don't see pictures of any but I thought maybe with your ex..."

Tina shook her head. "No children, Chuck. I've always wanted to have children and Dick knew that since back when we dated. Selfish bastard that he was, he got a vasectomy before we got married and didn't tell me. He never wanted children and he was so sure that he never would."

Chuck gaped at her with crinkled brows. "What a bastard. How did you find out?"

"After the divorce when I was going through our papers I found his personal file-the one he kept hidden from me. It was all there in black and white. The bill which stated the procedure, urologist, cost was all on that one piece of paper. And the date. He had it done three weeks before our wedding."

Filled with disgust, Chuck shook his head and his eyes met hers. The sparkle seemed to have disappeared and her expression turned sullen.

He hated to see her this way and attempted to lighten the mood. "Hey? Wasn't meant to be?" he asked her. Chuck still didn't exactly subscribe to this way of thinking but was willing to try anything to erase the sad expression from her face.

A small smile returned to her face and she shook her head. "Wasn't meant to be," she agreed softly. "What about you? No kids?"

Chuck shrugged. "We wanted to have kids someday. No time to get married. No time to have kids," he told her simply, finishing his last bite of chicken.

There was silence for a moment as the pair finished their dinner. Tina glanced at the clock and smiled playfully. "Well, Chuck do you think you can spare some_ time_ for a game of Scrabble?"

Chuck smiled, relieved to see the smile back on her face. "Well, I always have time for that."

* * *

A/N: Hello! I promise a romance is somewhere on the horizon. Hang in there with me! Oh yeah, and please review! 


	6. Contents

Chapter 6

The damp, musty scent of the cave assaulted his senses. Chuck blinked his eyes disbelievingly at the markings on the walls. Countless tally marks decorated one wall assisting Chuck in keeping track of the days, months, and years.

_This can't be happening_, Chuck thought as he reached for the priceless timepiece that bore Kelly's photo. It had been his favorite likeness of her and it was the way he had always hoped to remember her.

The rescue; the return to Memphis, the accident- had it really happened?

Chuck's heart pounded and a lump formed in his throat. Suddenly he felt like it was hard to breathe.

_This can't be happening_.

"_It isn't real, Chuck," _Wilson's voice told him.

Chuck looked around desperately for the stuffed volleyball with hopes that if he could at least see it or touch it, his mind could try to make some sense of what was happening to him.

"Wilson!" he called out frantically searching the enclosed space inspecting the crevices and openings.

Suddenly a light illuminated the cave, commanding Chuck's attention. Quickly he ran to the opening and peered out at the rocks below. He tried to look up but the light shone too brightly for his eyes. Instead he concentrated his attention on the volleyball.

Chuck climbed down from the cave and scoured the shore, the water, the rocks; his manner frenzied, and his mind racing, a feeling of hopelessness overcame him.

"Wilson!" he still cried out.

A glowing light from above shined on him, commanding his attention once again. Chuck looked up but the brilliant incandescence caused his eyes to water as if staring straight into sunlight. Quickly he used his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness.

"Chuck…turn around," a voice called out to him.

Startled by the voice but overcome with curiosity Chuck turned around.

* * *

There was a loud clanging noise of a pan crashing to the floor. 

"God dammit!" Tina yelled startling Chuck from his dream.

Chuck sat up in the sofabed quickly, ripped from sleep, trying to catch his breath, and looked around the room.

"God damn, son of a bitch, mother f&#$#, shit, that hurts!"

Chuck rubbed his eyes and got up as quickly as he could manage with his crutches and followed Tina's string of curses into the kitchen. He found her in front of the open door of the freezer with her hand in the icebox and a large frying pan lay beside her foot as she continued to shout out angrily.

"Tina, are you okay?" he asked her alarmedly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I didn't mean to wake you, Chuck. I was going to make eggs and f#&$'n burned myself on the goddamned pan!"

Without a word he went to the sink, turned on the water with his left hand, and gestured for her to join him. Leaning against the counter, he let down the crutch on his left side to free his hand and took Tina's arm aiming the cool water at her burnt fingers.

She could feel the sizzling sensation of cold meeting hot upon her fingers. Relief showed on her face then the stinging returned briefly. "F$#, shit, damn! I can't believe I f#$'n did that!"

Chuck held her arm still and looked surprisedly at the foul-mouthed woman beside him.

"What?" she asked him, annoyed at the stinging.

Chuck didn't meet her angry gaze. "I…uh…it's just that you…cuss a lot."

The last thing Tina felt she needed were double standards. She began to pull her hand up away from him. "For a woman?" she asked him accusingly.

"_For a sailor."_

"No, it's just that you're a little scary right now. Let me help you," he insisted offering her his hand.

Tina's face softened and she allowed him to take her arm again and adjust the pressure of the water for her. "It still hurts."

"Just stay still and let the running water cool it down," he instructed then lurched about the kitchen on one crutch as he fetched a bowl.

With water still running on her fingers, she noticed just then that here he was with a cast on his arm and leg on one crutch staggering about. Tina knew she was capable of helping herself. Even with all his difficulties with mobility his only concern was for her.

Her pain and anger seemed to dissolve. She couldn't help the tender feelings that stirred within her.

It had been too long since a man had shown her any kindness.

So for now, for right now, she couldn't refuse any help Chuck was willing to give her.

He filled a bowl with ice water and laid it next to the sink, gesturing for her to take it to the table and sit.

Sheepishly she smiled at him, dipping her hand in the bowl, and carried it over to the table, and sat down in the chair.

Chuck retrieved his other crutch. Deftly, he kicked out the chair beside her, laid the crutches down, and plopped into the chair with a smile. "Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this," he told her proudly pointing to his crutches. "And it's only been a week."

Tina nodded. "Yeah and you're doing great, Chuck," she told him. "And I'm sorry. I have a really low pain tolerance. I'm the one who should be helping you."

"You _are_ helping me, Tina, everyday," he told her warmly, his blue eyes catching the glint in her green ones. Caught up in each other's eyes, quickly Chuck turned his away from her appreciative gaze. "I'm not going to let you wait on me anymore. I need to start trying to help out around here…as much as I can."

"_What are you, stupid, Chuck? Tina makes a great nursemaid!"_

"Well alright then," she agreed. "As long as you don't overdo it, Hop Along," she told him dipping her fingers in and out of the cool water.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at his new nickname. "Hop Along?"

"_Hop Along! Hop Along!"_

Tina's dimples appeared on her cheeks. "That's right, Hop Along, and please don't forget to ask for help when you need it."

Chuck looked at her amusedly. "Fair enough, Pottymouth."

Her jaw dropped open. "Oh…no.." she said shaking her head. "You didn't just call me….Pottymouth."

"Sure did. And if you're going to continue to call me Hop Along, I'm going to call you Pottymouth."

Tina smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I reckon I've been called worse," she told him with a twang he found particularly charming.

"_Hop Along and Pottymouth! What a pair!"_

They both laughed for a moment then Tina sat quietly, a look of vulnerability overtook her face.

"Chuck?"

Chuck's smile disappeared upon noticing her worried expression. "What?"

"Do you really think I'm scary?"

* * *

"Checkmate!" 

Chuck widened his eyes as he searched the checkered wooden board in desperation. Thoughtfully he put his thumb and index fingers on the small, lightly-colored wooden horse-shaped piece.

"Nope," Tina told him firmly with a victorious smile.

"_Okay, Chuck, not the horse. The bishop."_

Chuck quickly moved his fingers to his bishop.

"Nope."

"_Okay, the pawn, Chuck, the pawn."_

Chuck frowned at her, looked at the board again, and moved his hand to his last pawn.

"Nope."

Chuck's mouth was set in a line as he made no move and sat there silently considering his strategy.

"Oh come on, Chuck. It's checkmate. You're done. There's nothing left you can do," she told him shaking her head.

"I'm a little rusty, Tina, just give me a minute, will you?"

Tina rolled her eyes at him as he leaned back in his chair, sighed, and stretched his good arm; still not ready to admit defeat.

Chuck surveyed the board again but soon caught the weight of Tina's stare.

Focusing on his chess partner once again he found her watching him intently.

"What?" he asked her curiously.

Tina smiled slightly, her dimples appeared on her cheeks. "You have beautiful eyes, Chuck."

"I do?" he questioned playfully squinting and darting his eyes about the room.

"_She wants you, Chuck."_

"You sure do. I've always thought so."

"_See?"_

Chuck's eyes widened and he felt unsure how to react to such a compliment. "Well, you have beautiful eyes yourself, Tina," he told her lightly, "but, if I didn't know better and wasn't crippled, and didn't look like Frankenstein, I'd think you were hitting on me."

Tina chuckled then became serious again.

"Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you. Had your eyes been the slightest bit of brown, I may not have even stopped to give you directions."

"Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't have stopped for just anyone, Chuck. But it was the color of your eyes that caught my attention. Blue as the ocean."

"Well now you're just embarrassing me," he told her jokingly.

"Enough stalling. Admit defeat already."

"But…but..." he stammered, "what about my eyes?" Chuck begged batting his eyes exaggeratingly.

"Darlin'," she told him with a twang, "not even the color of your eyes can save you this time. Check and mate!"

* * *

It had been a long day for Tina. Sure that Chuck was able to fend for himself she had spent several hours in her workshop welding and shaping a sculpture that was due to be completed. 

After dinner and an episode of the X-Files she found herself dead-tired but couldn't relax; tossing and turning in her bed. Twenty minutes had passed and Tina still felt wide awake.

In an attempt to not awaken Chuck she quietly crept down the steps and out the front door.

"Fancy seeing you here. You just can't seem to get rid of me."

Chuck sat on the porch swing; his crutches laying on the floor and Hobbes nestled happily on his lap. He looked content as he gently stroked the tabby.

"I couldn't sleep. May I join you?"

"_But, of course."_

With a smile he gestured for her to sit beside him on the swing.

"It's a beautiful night," she told him looking up at the stars.

"It sure is. I couldn't sleep either," he told her scratching under Hobbes's chin. The tabby emitted a loud purring sound.

"He sure does like you, Chuck," she told him fondly reaching over and petting the cat's head.

"This is a great cat. I'm not a cat person but this is a really friendly cat."

"Hobbes is a people cat. I was lucky to have found him."

"_Probably rescued him."_

"Don't tell me, you rescued him from a tree?" Chuck asked jokingly.

With raised eyebrows she looked at him. "When he was a kitten," she affirmed, nodding. "That's incredible. That's exactly what happened."

"_Imagine that."_

Chuck nodded. "Of course."

"So what's keeping you up?" she asked him curiously.

"For the past two weeks I've been having the same dream over and over again," he complained. "I'm stuck on the island, then someone says turn around-"

"Kelly?" she interrupted.

"It could be Kelly. I don't know…anyhow I turn around and before I can see her I wake up."

"Sounds frustrating. I've been having a recurring dream too. Only I've had it since I was a kid. It's trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is. Maybe yours is trying to get a message to you."

"I think the most disturbing thing about it is the sinking feeling I get. You know when you can't separate what's real from what isn't? Feeling like coming back never happened and I'm just going to be stuck there forever."

"Someday, Chuck, you'll figure out what it's trying to tell you and it can't hurt you anymore," she told him wisely staring up at the stars. "It's a miracle you were able to survive there."

"_Only because of me."_

Chuck nodded. "It wasn't easy but the Fed-Ex packages helped."

"I'm afraid mine wouldn't have been of any help….well maybe as kindling."

"_Oh God, Chuck. You have to find out!"_

Chuck gulped. "I can't lie to you. I've been curious for a long time about what was inside."

Tina looked down sadly and focused her attention on the cat's striped tail. "It was a package that I'm extremely grateful he never opened."

Chuck looked at her questioningly.

"You see when he was in Moscow for his sales trip, he called to say he wanted a divorce. As much of a bastard that he was I was terrified of being alone. I had every reason to want him out of my life…but I loved him and I couldn't imagine life without him. I told him I would never sign any divorce papers so after that he wouldn't speak to me. I called and e-mailed him but he refused to communicate with me. I wasn't ready to give up on our marriage so I put together a package for him. It had old photos of us together, mementos, cards, letters he'd sent me a long time ago, even our wedding picture. I was convinced that he would open it and come back to me," she said regretfully. "How corny is that?" she laughed. "Apparently he didn't even open it. Just sent it right back."

"I'm sorry," Chuck told her quietly but couldn't help wonder why any man would leave someone as kind and special as Tina.

Her face brightened. "Hell, I'm not! I'm so grateful the bastard never even saw what was inside." She looked at him fondly. "And for you to tell me that this package saved your life…you can't imagine what that means to me."

"_Aw shucks!"_

Uncomfortable with her gratitude, Chuck was unsure of how to respond. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I can make fire," he told her dumbly.

A smile played about her lips. "I think you've mentioned that before."

The two sat in silence. The swing made a small creaking sound as they swung back and forth.

"It must have been frightful lonely, Chuck."

Chuck nodded with a blank stare. He couldn't imagine life there anymore; he didn't want to. The reality of it was a nightmare and at one time he'd been so desperate that he'd almost committed suicide.

Chuck yawned and scooted the purring feline off his lap. "I think I'm ready for bed now."

Tina reached the crutches for him as he pulled himself off the swing. Yawning now, she held the door open for him to hobble through.

Chuck made his way to the bed and laid the crutches down.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Hop Along."

"Good night, Pottymouth," he told her with a smirk.

Tina paused before she reached the steps and backed up to the living room. It was dark and she could only make out a shadowy figure. "Chuck?"

"Yes, Tina."

It was quiet for a moment. "I wish...I wish I could've been there on that island with you," she told him softly, her stomach did flip flops as she said the words, then made her way up the steps to her room.

The sound of his heart pounding seemed to echo throughout the room. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Chuck laid in his bed in silence, dumbfounded. He didn't doubt her sincerity for one moment and was overwhelmed by the weight of her words. If he hadn't heard her going up the steps then surely he wouldn't have known what to say to her.

At that moment there was only one thing he knew for sure.

He was falling in love.

* * *

Author's Note: We're finally getting somewhere...please let me know what you think! 


	7. Content

Chapter 7

"Hold still."

"I am," he told her scratching the itchy, scaly skin below the cast on his forearm. Covered in a cast for weeks he likened the feel of it to that of a reptile.

"I'm almost done," she told him as she smoothed the creamy ointment onto the long cut on his forehead.

"Tina, do you think this is really necessary?" he asked looking up at her determined face from the toilet seat in the restroom. Chuck didn't really mind Tina's soothing fingers aiding his progress but he wouldn't have told her that.

"I do," she replied and began applying the healing aid to the scratches on his left arm.

"Look, it's been three weeks since you got the stitches removed and it really is remarkable how well your skin is healing."

He looked skeptically at her. "The doctor never said to do this."

"_Just let mommy do it."_

"Chuck, it couldn't hurt and look at you-you're looking more and more like yourself everyday."

"_And less like Frankenstein."_

She twisted the cap back on the ointment tube satisfactorily. "The doc said that your arm's doing so well that you may be able to get the cast removed next week."

"I can hardly wait." Chuck had begun to feel the strength returning to his arm and noticed that when he stretched it the shooting pain had faded to almost nothing. "You know I can do it myself," he told her gesturing to the ointment.

"I'm aware of that. But will you?"

"_No."_

She had a point. However, he wouldn't admit to looking forward to Tina's gentle assistance.

In the three and a half weeks since he came to stay with her he found himself undeniably smitten with the lovely redhead.

It was the little things.

Little things like the smell of her hair as she held onto him tightly, assisting him into the truck. Or a whiff of her perfume as she quickly passed by him. Or the way her green eyes sparkled when she smiled.

Or the gentleness of her tone when she spoke.

Chuck could've easily named off a hundred things that he loved about her. The realization came clearer and clearer everyday. Whether he was sitting across from her engaged in a board game, or performing his one-handed tasks at her side, Chuck had come to realize that in Tina he'd not only found a good friend but his perfect match.

Falling in love had not been a part of his plan; very much the opposite, in fact. Not that Chuck had much use for plans since he'd been rescued. Since his fateful visit with Kelly that rainy night any semblance of the old Chuck seemed to have disappeared.

He was now the new Chuck. And the new Chuck had been very content to remain as he was in Tina's house completely happy that he could be near her seven days a week.

"_Chuck, look alive!"_

"Chuck?"

Hoping that he hadn't just been gazing adoringly into her eyes, his attention snapped back to his arm and back up at her face again.

"A package came for you earlier from Fed-Ex. I set it on the sofa for you," she told him stepping back and handing him his crutches.

If she were honest with herself, she would've been able to admit that she was terrified of the contents in that envelope. Weeks had passed since the accident and everyday Chuck grew stronger. It would probably be another month before he got his leg cast removed.

Tina hated to think of what would happen when he didn't need her anymore.

She felt a closeness to him she'd never experienced with anyone. Not even her ex-husband. Tears started to form in her eyes and she left the restroom quickly.

Tina moved to the kitchen and tried to appear as though she was not watching as he sat on the sofa, tearing into the package.

She imagined it contained an offer for Chuck. He held an important position for that company at one time. More than likely they wanted him to return as soon as he was able.

The thought of him leaving was too much for her to bear. It was true that she hadn't sorted out her feelings for him. But she knew that when he gazed upon her with his ocean-blue colored eyes that it would start her heart racing and prompted a flurrying feeling in her stomach.

Chuck held an expression of an uncertainty as he ripped open the large envelope within the package.

Her breath held, she watched as he silently read the contents.

An unfamiliar musical ringing sound startled Tina and she found his cell phone next to her house phone.

Chuck looked up. "Is that my cell phone?" he uttered to himself. "Tina," he called out. "Will you grab my cell phone, please?"

Without a word, she handed the small device to him as the music of the ringing continued. He looked up at her with a smile and answered the phone with a puzzled expression.

"Hey Stan! Great to hear from you. Yeah, I'm doing much better."

As tempted as she was to stand there and listen, she resumed her hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Well the leg cast will come off in about another month but the arm cast possibly next week. So how are you…..well I have it right in front of me. I haven't actually finished reading it yet. What do I say? I can't believe it, Stan. This was…unexpected to say the least."

Tina peeked over and while balancing his cell phone with his neck and shoulder he was smiling, holding the letter with his right hand.

"Pain and suffering, Stan? Oh come on…" he sighed and then there was a pause. "Well I'm glad you're on my side. Of course I'm going to accept it."

Her hand hit her mouth, covering it as she stifled a loud gasp. It was silent for a bit.

"Alright I'll let you get to your meeting. Hey, I sure haven't missed those," he laughed.

"What's that, Stan? Another surprise? My heart can barely handle this one." He laid the letter down and shuffled through the attached sheets. "Well, I can hardly wait. Hey, I don't know how to thank you. You're right, I just did. Bye, Stan. You bet."

Tina heard the beep of the phone as he hung up. She held threatening tears at bay.

"Tina?" he called out, craning his neck. "Tina. Come here! Great news!"

She took several breaths and reminded herself to stay calm. Regaining her composure she walked with a smiling face into the living room.

He gestured for her to sit beside him. "It's unbelievable, Tina."

Her heart sunk as she prepared for the news.

"Stan, my buddy from Federal Express, well he somehow got them to give me…"

She held her breath.

His eyes lit up. "Severance pay."

"Really, Chuck? Is that what this letter is about?"

"Yeah. I don't know how he managed it, but hey, I don't want to know," he told her as he rifled through the papers again.

Tina was confused. "So, Chuck, they're not offering you your job back?"

Chuck's head popped up and caught the anxious expression on her face.

He shook his head. "No."

Tina let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"When I was rescued they offered me my job back….but I turned it down. I just couldn't go back to the way things were before. They told me to take some personal time and think about it. So, before I left Memphis I told them that I wasn't interested….and now this."

Tina flew into his arms, tears of delight shone in her eyes. "I'm so happy, Chuck." He held her close and suppressed the urge to run his fingers through her hair. She backed away from him and corrected herself, "I mean, I'm so happy _for_ you."

Chuck smiled back at her. "He also said there was another surprise but that would come later."

"That's great, Chuck. I have a surprise for you too. I moved your things into the guest room," she told Chuck standing up and reaching for his crutches.

Chuck opened the door to the guest room and beamed at the comfortable setting. As he gazed around the wallpapered room, he noticed his things had already been put away. His clothes hung neatly in the open closet. His papers and personal items sat atop the dresser and next to a full-size bed sat a nightstand. On top of the nightstand sat an alarm clock, lamp, and his good buddy, Wilson.

Chuck smiled appreciatively at her as he sat on the bed. "Thanks, Tina." She nodded as she saw his eyes turn to the volleyball.

"I was going to throw it in the closet, but figured that it must have been special," she told him as she plopped on the bed beside him. She leaned over and opened the drawer to the nightstand. With a smile she pulled a red marker out and closed the drawer. "There's something I've been meaning to do, Chuck."

Chuck looked at her curiously. "What's that for, Tina?"

She smiled mischievously, holding up the red marker. "I've been waiting to sign your cast for the longest time now."

He leaned his cast towards her with a smile. "Well, there you go."

Tina wrote the words: 'Welcome Home, Chuck…..Love,' paused, and then continued. 'Your Tina.'

Chuck read the words aloud and felt like he could just kiss her then and there. However her eyes were fixed on Wilson.

"_What's she looking at?"_

She fiddled with the cap nervously and looked from Wilson back to Chuck.

"What?"

Tina smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Have you ever been tempted to... draw a face on a ball?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE**

Seated side by side on the sofa sharing a bowl of popcorn, Chuck and Tina looked more like an old married couple than just good friends. The two had reached a level of comfort few couples reach after years of marriage.

Platonic though they were, Chuck's shoulder was always a welcoming place for Tina's head. Comfortable and content, the two sat watching television and enjoying each other's company.

Chuck sighed as he munched on a mouthful of popcorn, watching the two main characters, played by a male and female, who were FBI agents on an unending search to explain mysterious and inexplicable crimes of a supernatural nature and most times found themselves in over their heads.

Tina lifted her head up and looked at Chuck noting his frustrated expression. "What?"

He looked down at her. "It's just that we've been watching these reruns for three weeks now…and one's _alway_s trapped inside with the monster, lunatic…etc…and the one on the outside_ never_ calls for backup!"

Tina rolled her eyes and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Aw Chuck, what would be the fun in that?"

Chuck's brows were furrowed. "Yeah, but Tina, come on," he said in a tone of annoyance, "and didn't this show go on for years?"

"Yes."

"So did Mulder and Scully ever end up together?"

Tina cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a curious smile. "Why do you ask that?"

Chuck kept his eyes straight at the television although he could feel the weight of Tina's gaze. "They have chemistry."

"You think so?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Are you kidding me? They're hot for each other. You can just feel the sexual tension."

Tina giggled. "One day I'll rent the movie for you."

"There's a movie?"

Tina nodded and he continued, "If Mulder were any kind of man he would've kissed her or at least told her how he felt."

"Yeah," Tina agreed. "But then things would've gotten weird chasing aliens and monsters and all," she told him and nibbled on some popcorn.

Chuck thought about it. "Maybe." He nudged her. "So how did it end, Tina? Tell me."

She looked at him incredulously taking note of the playfulness of his tone. "I'm not going to tell you that."

"Oh. I see, you're going to subject me to sitting through years of X-Files reruns to find out-"

"Absolutely," she agreed heartily. "Now shush, I can't hear what Mulder's saying."

"You only watch this show for that Mulder character."

"Mmm hmmm." she responded affirmatively. "And what about you? You're not going to tell me you don't have the hots for that redhead, Scully?"

"_She's got you there, Chuck."_

"Well, I do like redheads," he laughed.

Tina scoffed and nudged him. "I'm more of a redhead than she'll ever be."

"Oh really?" he asked amusedly shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth..

"Yes," she told him defensively. "In all the places that matter."

"_gasp!"_

Eyebrows raised, he looked at her. "Tina, I can't believe you just said that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes passed by quickly and the hours even quicker as Tina startled awake to the noise of the television. She found herself laying like a human blanket over Chuck, who was soundly sleeping. Stifling a yawn, she reached for the remote and shut off the television. The moonlight peeked in through the open window and as she sat up on the sofa she admired his shadowy sleeping form. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, Tina reached for the blanket and covered him.

For the briefest moment she thought she saw him stir. "Chuck," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

There was no response. He was sleeping as peacefully as a newborn baby. Tina faced forward and made to stand but thought better of it. Minutes passed and she studied the man who lay asleep before her.

The long faded cut that lay across his forehead drew her attention and she was tempted to run her finger across it. Or to run a gentle finger through his wavy, black hair. Or even lay a tender kiss on his stubbly cheek.

Instead she resumed her earlier laying position with her head on his chest until their breathing was in unison once again.

Her lids felt heavy and she breathed a contented sigh. Curling her fingers around his shirt, she whispered, "Don't ever leave me, Chuck." Moments later she was asleep.

Chuck opened his eyes slowly and watched Tina's angelic sleeping face and smiled.

He shifted his position slightly and braced her back with his left arm. Chuck's heart was beating softly and he felt truly alive again...and happy. "I won't," he whispered and with her in his arms he fell happily back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: More to come!


	8. Healing

Chapter 8

"I haven't worn these in years. Do you think they make me look fat?"

Chuck observed the slender redhead before him modeling a dark blue pair of Levi's.

His eyebrow raised as he admiringly watched the gracile beauty twirl and considered her question.

"_Oh, please."_

Many adjectives came to Chuck's mind. Stunning, beautiful, alluring, and many others but certainly not fat.

Observing the self-consciously worried look on her face he told her, "Tina, thirty pounds and a muumuu couldn't make you look fat." Her expression turned to an embarrassed smile. "C'mon, you're gorgeous," he added lightly.

Tina's eyes sparkled and a grin came about her face. She couldn't help herself and flew into Chuck's arms appreciatively.

Puzzled, Chuck embraced her wondering why such an idle comment would elicit such a reaction. He didn't mind though; she felt good in his arms and he would've liked for her to stay there.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said, Chuck," she murmured holding him tightly.

"_That was way too easy."_

"I certainly hope not, Tina," he told her almost drunk now by the sweet scent of her perfume. If his arm hadn't been so itchy at that moment it would've been easy to just stay like that with her and forget that he had a doctor's appointment.

"We're going to be late," he told her regretfully.

Tina pulled away from him uncomfortably. "Oh right," she said and opened the front door for him to hobble out.

The mail truck pulled up to her mail box and Chuck watched from the front porch as she rushed to retrieve the day's letters. She smiled and greeted the carrier politely as he handed the envelopes to her. The mailman drove away looking back at Chuck and then at Tina.

_Aw shit_, Tina thought shaking her head and walking up her front porch and into the house, dumping the mail on the kitchen table.

"I think he liked you," Chuck said a little jealously as she locked the front door. "And I'm sure _he_ didn't think you're fat either," he told her lightly.

Tina walked beside Chuck out to her truck. "I'm sure that's not what he was thinking about."

* * *

Chuck and Tina entered the front door happily with a large pepperoni pizza and a large bottle of wine.

Tina set the pizza down on the kitchen table as Chuck went to retrieve the corkscrew from the kitchen drawer with his right hand. Now healed and a bit scaly, Chuck's forearm was free from the confinement of the cast.

"This calls for celebration!" she told him setting two wine glasses and dinner plates on the table. "One cast off and one to go!"

Chuck sat down in the chair, picked up the bottle of wine, and unscrewed the top with a corkscrew happily using both his hands. "Allow me."

She held out her wine glass as he filled it with the red liquid and proceeded to fill his own. "What should we toast to?"

Chuck thought about it for a minute as he helped himself to a couple of slices of pizza.

"To healing," he told her finally.

"To healing," she repeated and raised her wine glass to meet his.

As much as he looked forward to walking without crutches Chuck couldn't help feeling apprehensive about it. Once he was mobile again he wouldn't have any excuse to stay. This troublesome thought plagued him everyday.

Tina was happy to see him able to use his right arm again. It had been a month since he came to stay with her. His cuts had healed and left little scarring and he looked healthier now that he'd put on some weight.

When he spoke she no longer saw sadness in his eyes. They had shared many laughs and happy moments together, and she couldn't deny the connection she felt with him. She wondered if he felt it too.

The month had gone so fast that she began feeling resentful of the time passing so quickly and was not welcoming the removal of the cast on his leg.

Troubled by what was to come, the two sat quietly eating their pizza until Chuck broke the silence.

"The people at the doctor's office were kind of rude to you, weren't they?"

Tina sighed and her expression turned sad. "Yeah."

"I thought for a small town people would be a lot friendlier."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" she asked him, her face serious.

"There's something you're not telling me, Tina."

Tina picked up the bottle of wine and sighed again. "Have some more wine."

* * *

On the sofa the two sat sipping from their glasses and the bottle sat on the end table almost empty. Hobbes lay comfortably on the easy chair grooming himself.

"So let me get this straight, Tina….you were married to a man who..."

"He's a bastard," she cut in, as the tabby jumped up onto her lap.

He nodded his head. "Were married to a bastard who was supposed to love, honor, and cherish you, and instead he was mean to you." He watched her glassy eyes as she finished the last of her fifth glass of wine.

She set the glass down on the table. "He wasn't just mean, Chuck. He was downright nasty. The term is verbally abusive. The thing was that the ten years we were married I was too codependent to realize it." She stroked the cat's back absently. "He came from a wealthy family who owned a chain of dairy farms throughout Texas. His money made him think he had the right to treat people the way he wanted."

"And what kind of things did he say?"

"Well when he was home, he called me stupid, worthless, and oh what was that other one?" she thought looking up. "Oh yeah, fat; as well as an assortment of other colorful names."

Chuck gaped at her and she continued.

"He hated my cooking,"

Chuck cut in, "You're a great cook."

"Not to him. Nothing was ever good enough. The house wasn't clean enough, I wasn't smart enough, or pretty enough or skinny enough," she stated ruefully as Hobbes nuzzled affectionately against her chest.

Chuck crinkled his brows and shook his head at her former husband's insults. "You didn't believe him!"

"I didn't at first, Chuck." She leaned back on the sofa, her face withdrawn. "But after years of living with someone you're in love with, you start to believe the things they say."

He wished at that moment that there had been more wine. Shaking his head he poured the last of the remaining wine into her glass and the tabby made his way onto Chuck's lap purring loudly.

"His family's money paid for this place and got my business started. He worked as a sales rep for a computer company. He sold software all over the world and many times he would be away. I hated to be alone, Chuck, so I put up with his abuse for a very long time."

"So how did it end?"

"As I told you before, he wanted the divorce. My ex-mother-in-law had a huge influence over him. She was always on me about having a baby. Dick was her only child and she and Dick's father wanted grandchildren like nobody's business. Ironically, with all the money they had, it was the one thing they couldn't buy; a grandchild of their own flesh and blood. They were nice about it at first but as the years rolled by and still no baby the blame started to fall on me. Then there was the testing, then after that turned out normal there was the accusing. When I told her that Dick should be tested she wouldn't hear of it. By that time he had already told her terrible lies about me; that I was sleeping around and refused to make love. While Dick was happy with our arrangement-because he actually was sleeping around, he didn't want any more nagging from his mother. So he asked, no begged me for a divorce. Told me I could keep everything if I would just agree to end the marriage."

"So then why didn't you agree?"

"I was devastated. I loved him and I honestly thought that he loved me. I refused to talk about it. After that he went to Moscow on business and I never saw him again."

"But it wasn't over?"

She shook her head. "A few months later I received divorce papers in the mail and he called to be sure I received them. Then he threatened to tell everyone that I'd been an alcoholic, and was sleeping around. The people of Shamrock loved him. He did things for the community like donate money to the hospital and his family gave generously to the town's library and charities. I begged him to be reasonable and told him not to do this because I still loved him…"

"_How pathetic."_

"It was pathetic, I know," she said noting the look of surprise on Chuck's face, "but still I refused and he didn't speak to me again after that. Next thing I know his mother pays me a visit here. She was pleasant enough. With checkbook in hand, she wanted to pay me off and all I had to do was sign the papers. Let's just say I wasn't real receptive to the idea so she threatened to ruin my business and my reputation."

"So that's when you signed the divorce papers."

"No, I didn't until she said that Dick was right about my being worthless and wasn't good enough to carry the Peterson name. Now, I was willing to live with the abuse from Dick but not from that nasty, old bat. So, I named my figure, I got my check, and she happily walked out of here with signed papers in hand."

"That sounds terrible, Tina but at least they were out of your life."

"That wasn't the worst part, Chuck. When he found out that his mother paid me off, the bastard came to town and told everyone that I was a whore, and an alcoholic. He even told them that I was a gold-digger and only married him for his money."

"So that's why…"

"That's why I get looks everywhere I go or hear the whispers from them talking about me behind my back. Or some ass would make some nasty comment. The people of Shamrock loved Dick and believed everything he said. But I don't care anymore. I've learned to ignore those people."

A look of confusion came across Chuck's face. "If you had the money, Tina, why didn't you just leave here?"

"Why should I, Chuck? I'm happy here. This is _my _home whether they like it or not. I'm not so close to town that I see them all the time. But when I do, I hold my head high."

Chuck admired her, recalling the looks from not only the patients but the staff at the doctor's office. She had held her head high. It appeared as though none of it troubled her.

It was silent for a moment and Chuck felt closer to her now but was still curious.

"Tina, it sounds like you went through hell with your ex…uh..bastard.." She nodded and he continued, "and your mother-in-law and the members of your community. But what I don't understand is why you waited so long to tell me all this."

"I was scared, Chuck," she told him honestly. "I was afraid if you knew that, then you would think the way they do….and I couldn't handle it if you..." she trailed off as tears formed in her eyes, "ever looked at me that way."

"I would never…"

"But before you knew me, the real me, it wouldn't have been so hard to believe them." Her spirited green eyes turned sullen and downcast.

Tears trickled down her face and Chuck longed to kiss them away. He took her hands in his, scooting the feline from his lap. "Tina, look at me." She faced him dejectedly. How he longed to see her smile again. "I could never see you as anything other than what you are; kind, and sweet, and...beautiful."

If the words had been said by anyone else, she may have been able to refute them. But it was Chuck who said them; his face earnest, gentle blue eyes met hers pleadingly. Tina smiled and sniffled. The floodgates burst open and she could feel her walls come crashing down. Violent sobs racked through her and Chuck pulled her into his embrace. Years of insults, and countless put-downs seemed to wash away with her tears.

Chuck held her, feeling an ache in his heart. It was hard for him to imagine how she kept it inside for so long. He stroked her hair gently and soothingly caressed her back. She held him tightly as though his embrace alone held the cure for the pain.

"Oh Tina," he sighed and kissed her head. Too many emotions clouded his mind all at once; sorrow for her pain, shame for having been treated as an outcast, and the love for her that he felt in his heart.

She felt warm and soft in his arms and he wanted desperately to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her. But it was more than that. Above all else, he wanted her to trust him and believe that he could never cause her any pain. He pulled slightly away, still holding her head tenderly wiping away tears with his thumb.

Finally calm, she took several deep breaths and smiled gratefully at the man before her. His expression was so filled with love, his blue eyes held hers magnetically; the attraction was undeniable.

With her hands gently on his lap her green eyes searched the depths of his blue ones. She saw a longing there that she hadn't recognized before. Her eyes darted back and forth suggestively between his eyes and his lips. "Chuck?" she breathed.

It was more than a question. It was a request.

He said nothing as she leaned forward into him and looked deeply into his eyes. Their eyes locked, their lips came together eagerly; thrillingly. Intoxicated by her, he breathed her in as though she were the only air that would sustain his life. Tina threw her arms around his neck allowing herself to fall deeper into his enthralling kiss.

"_Chuck! What the hell is this?!"_

Chuck tried to ignore Wilson and pulled Tina towards him even closer, feeling as though he'd lived his life incomplete and here she was filling in the missing pieces. He fell for her deeper and deeper still.

Her mouth tasted of wine and enticing lips moved to his neck, kissing and teasing. Their hands caressed each other's bodies until he didn't think he could take it anymore. Chuck drew her eager body on top of him.

"_Chuck! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

Struck by conscience he abruptly, painfully pulled away from her and looked into her puzzled eyes.

"Chuck? What's wrong?"

He nearly choked on the words. "I… can't, Tina."

A look of confusion spread across her face, she asked him, "Why?"

He helped her back up until they were seated side by side.

Her face fell into a frown. "Do you mean can't or won't?"

Chuck looked down. "I won't," he uttered.

Blinking back tears Tina could feel an embarrassing flush rise to her cheeks. "Are you rejecting me, Chuck?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not, Tina."

She moved in to kiss him again but he leaned away from her.

The hurt look in her eyes was more than he could bear. He took her hands in his and she pulled them away. Her eyes stayed fixed on the television. He reached out to her and held her face in his hand. "I want you, Tina, like I've never wanted any woman." Her eyes shot back at him with a questioning look.

Leaning back into the sofa cushions he sighed, "It would be so easy for me to make love to you right now."

"But?"

His heart was screaming but his mind overruled it. "This can't happen right now. I think ..." he cleared his throat, "we should just say goodnight."

"I don't understand."

Chuck wasn't sure he understood either. It was taking every bit of self-control he had to not take her into his arms again. "Look, you're beautiful, Tina and vulnerable right now, and have had way too much wine."

Tina gaped at him. "Chuck, that's not true-"

He interrupted, "And I couldn't live with myself, " he shook his head, "if we woke up in the morning and you felt one ounce of regret."

"_Good boy, Chuck."_

"I wouldn't, Chuck…" she trailed off as she saw the resolute look on his face and fell back into the cushions with a sigh. "I wouldn't-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Tina." He reached for her hand again and stroked it softly. "Tomorrow or at any time you are ready I would be happy to pick up where we left off."

Then out of nowhere she began to laugh. Loud and uncontrollably she laughed, yanking her hand from Chuck's and covering her mouth.

Chuck nodded and sighed, "Definitely too much to drink." He stood up from the sofa as Tina's fit of giggles continued. "I think you should get to bed," he told her as he grabbed his crutches. "I am going to have a bath," he muttered on the way to the bathroom, "a very _cold_ one."

Before he could open the bathroom door Tina was at his side; the unmistakable scent of her perfume taunting him.

With a smile she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you, Chuck. I'll just be moseying along upstairs now.Good night." She turned from him and Chuck watched her as she shakily started up the stairs.

_"Mosey along, Tina!"_

"And if you change your mind you know where to find me," she added and resumed her giggling.

_"Temptress!"_

Chuck leaned against the bathroom door, closing his eyes, and cursed his conscience, his morals, and Wilson.

After a long, cool bath he lay in bed unable to sleep. A sea of unanswered questions drifted through his head.

Quietly and comfortably, he laid there, switching the lamp off and on until sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

A/N: I do realize that the post office would more than likely not deliver to her house as she lives in a rural town, however, I ask that you forgive my taking liberties with the liberty-taking (that's from Frasier, lol!) as I do that a lot. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	9. Fire

Chapter 9

The bright sun rose over the town of Shamrock. The invasion of sunlight peeking through the window awoke her.

That and the loud purring of the cat.

Tina could feel the warmth of the sun on her lids and shut them tighter as if to deny the morning its entrance. Hobbes's furry body lay nestled atop her head nearly hogging the pillow. The achy feeling behind her eyes seemed to increase with the echo of the feline's incessant purring.

Slowly she opened her eyes, rolling over, and facing away from the light. Cozy and relaxed, she pulled the blankets up to her neck and attempted to fall back to sleep.

An image of Chuck holding her flashed in her mind. Then her eyes snapped open.

Tina searched her mind frantically trying to distinguish what had happened the night before from what had been a dream. The harder she tried to think, the more the aching persisted.

Her heart pounded as she recalled the warm feeling of him holding her in his arms. And how good his arms felt embracing her. Chuck had told her that she was beautiful and that he wanted her. Had that been a dream, she wondered.

Her thoughts went back to Chuck. He had been so charismatic. His eyes had been so hypnotic and his lips so inviting, his kiss so….

She nodded to herself. There had been a kiss. It had been intimate and delightfully sensual and, she thought wryly, ended too quickly.

Tina got up and showered and willed the ache to go away. Her memories still fuzzy, she struggled to recall what if anything happened after.

In the kitchen she busied herself making coffee. She peeled off the lid to the coffee can and began scooping the grounds into the coffee filter. Her mind still occupied with Chuck's kiss she scooped and scooped…

"That's going to be some strong coffee."

Startled by Chuck's voice she gasped, taking notice of the large pile of grounds that lay before her. "You scared me, Chuck," she said without looking at him and emptied the grounds back into the coffee can.

He came up beside her. "I'm sorry," he told her softly. "Good morning."

Chuck wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to pick up from where they left off. Having made it known already, if anything were to happen, he had decided that it had to be on her terms.

She looked up shyly at him and smiled into his warm blue eyes. "Good morning, Chuck."

Quickly she tore her eyes away, moving from his curious gaze and poured water into the coffee maker.

"_Oh yeah, this isn't a bit awkward."_

Deflated, he looked down. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She looked at him with a fond smile. Always, it seemed his concern had been for her.

Her fingers went to her head and she rubbed at her right temple. "I've been better."

Nodding, Chuck thought to himself sadly that perhaps last night had been nothing more than a dream to Tina. Or a blur. He hobbled to the cupboard and reached for some pain reliever then poured some water into a glass.

As she reached for a coffee cup he set the glass in front of her with a couple of aspirin.

Smiling, she looked up at him gratefully. He returned the smile as he watched her swallow the pills.

It was silent for a moment as they stood facing each other. The beating of her heart was so loud she wondered if he could hear it. Her eyes wandered to his lips and she could almost feel the way they had felt on hers only the night before. Blue eyes full of longing looked upon her green ones. Her face came closer to his and her breath shallowed as she leaned even closer.

The loud ringing of the phone startled the pair and Tina jumped backward. Free from the spell she smiled at Chuck and reached the phone on the nearby counter.

Facing away from Tina, Chuck hung his head. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. They were almost there again. He desperately hoped they could get there again.

"Hello?"

The phone, it seemed to Chuck, was something of an ornament, as no one ever called Tina. She usually received orders by fax or e-mail so it was ironic that when someone finally did decide to call her that it would be at this most crucial moment. Chuck opened the cupboard and reached a coffee mug.

"No, thanks. I'm not interested."

"_Great! A telemarketer!"_

"Oh, oh….well yes, he's here. Just a moment." Puzzled, Tina handed Chuck the cordless phone.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders as he held the phone to his ear. "Hello…Yes this is Chuck Noland speaking."

Tina moved to the pantry to retrieve some cat food.

"Really? I…don't know what to say. Sure, I'd be interested."

Tina snapped her head up to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Alright then, next Monday, here, 1:00 o'clock." He motioned for a pen and paper and she complied. "Sure thing, thanks. Bye."

He hung up the phone and set it down on the counter. He had a serious expression and made his way to the dining room table. "I thought it was done."

"Chuck? What was that all about?" she asked him and joined him at the table.

"That was Gloria from the Pampa News. Their newspaper wants to run a story about my experiences on the island."

Tina's shocked expression turned to a smile. "That's great, Chuck!"

"I don't understand, Tina. After I was rescued I thought the story had been done. Over."

"Chuck, that may be the case in Tennessee. But here in Texas, you're practically a celebrity. I'm sure they want something more in depth than just a news report. It's a fascinating story."

Chuck had a doubtful look on his face. "I agreed to accept the interview. It's extra money and I'm not doing anything else with my time." He got up from the table and made his way to his coffee mug. Confused, he looked back at her. "Wait a minute, how did they know I was staying with you?"

Tina smiled and rolled her eyes. "Small town, Chuck. Population 2,002."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" 

Tina looked down at him, her face somber, her eyes determined. "I've never been as sure about anything in my life."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Alright, Big Boy, light my fire."

Chuck gazed upon the items they'd collected. With one hand Chuck dug a small pit then reached a hollowed piece of wood. He added some bits of grass and dry leaves to some tiny twigs on top. Satisfied with that, he grasped a stick he'd searched out earlier that had a rounded, pointy edge. Bracing himself into a comfortable position he began to rub the pointed edge of the stick against the wood. At first there was nothing so he wiped his forehead and took a breath.

Before continuing, he added a few more dried leaves to his pile of kindling.

Surrounded by boulders Tina and Chuck had made their very own makeshift firepit. She stood and watched as he continued.

Chuck picked up a sharp rock and ground it against the pointy corner of the stick, to sharpen it. Steadily he rubbed the corner of the stick again onto the wood then picked it up to a brisker pace.

Tina caught a glimpse of a small stream of smoke and gasped as Chuck quickly blew some air onto it. "Chuck!" she clapped, jumping up and down excitedly.

He continued to grind the stick until he had a flame at which point he motioned for twigs and some wood.

"You did it! That was amazing!"

"_I'm not impressed."_

"Well I never had a cheering section before, but thanks, Tina….now do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"Right," she said and headed to the porch and retrieved the unopened Fed-Ex package which lay protectively guarded by April.

Tearing open the package, she dumped the contents onto the dirt next to Chuck and laid the package back next to her faithful St. Bernard. "How about we both do it?"

Tina picked up a card and some letters from the pile and gingerly dropped it onto Chuck's fire. The items were quickly swallowed up by the flames.

Blindly she grabbed her wedding picture and handed it to Chuck. He didn't look at it. Seeing a photo with Tina and her ex-bastard wasn't an appealing prospect to him. With not even so much as a glance he set it face down onto the highest burning flame. The picture quickly curled into smoky blackness.

Chuck surveyed the pile beside him and reached for a cassette tape. Unable to help himself, he considered what sort of use the tape inside may have served. It may have been handy as a binding of some sort. It wouldn't hold very tightly, he knew for sure. He read the name of the artist with a grimace. "Air Supply?"

"_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you."_

Tina glared at him. "Oh, shush," she told him as he added it to their bonfire.

A red, thick notebook caught his attention and they both reached for it simultaneously but Chuck grabbed it and examined it. Large golden wings adorned the front cover.

"What is this?"

"Please, Chuck, oh God, don't open that."

Her saying that made him more curious so he quickly opened it to the first page.

"Chuck!" she reprimanded as she snapped it away from him. Away from his view, she opened it back up and silently skimmed through the pages. Chuck looked at her curiously. With a sigh she told him, "It was a journal I kept while he was away." She snapped it shut. "It was a pathetic account of how much I missed him when he was gone."

"_Burn, baby, burn!"_

The sadness shown in her eyes and Chuck reached out to her. "Shall I?"

Wearily she handed him the journal. Without a look he threw it into the fire. "Next?" he asked but when he looked at her he saw a single tear fall from her eye. "Tina, you alright?"

She wiped her eye and scooped the rest of the contents, dumping them angrily onto the burning flames.

"I'm going to be."

She looked like a grieving widow who'd never been afforded the opportunity to grieve.

With an aching heart, Chuck gestured for her to sit with him, holding out his arm to her.

A brief moment passed and she obligingly joined him at the fire resting her head on his shoulder. He enfolded her into his embrace and planted a single kiss on her head.

Silently the two watched as the remnants of Tina's marriage became consumed by the sparkly flames until there was nothing left but burning embers.

"Thank you, Chuck. I couldn't have done this without you," she told him sighing into his shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

Chuck hid the look of disappointment on his face and nodded. "I feel the same way, Tina."

"_Hey Chuck, don't you have something you would like to add?"_

It was quiet for a moment and Chuck cleared his throat. "I …I have something to add."

She looked at him curiously as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a tiny picture.

"I've always kept this with me but I think it's time to say goodbye." He didn't look at Tina, his eyes transfixed upon the likeness in the photo.

Tina held her breath as she watched him gaze upon the face in the picture. It was Kelly; his Kelly, and despite her growing feelings for Chuck she couldn't help feeling his sorrow.

Minutes passed and still he held the small photograph which had once belonged to the timepiece. To Tina it felt like an eternity. Every moment that he continued to gaze upon it, Tina felt like she was dying inside.

Finally and without any words, Chuck leaned forward and tossed the last tangible reminder he had of his former love. With a sigh he watched the flames quickly devour the miniature portrait.

She noticed the serious look he wore and nudged him lightly. "Say, Chuck, what else can you do that you learned on the island?"

Chuck snapped out of his dismal mood and looked up thoughtfully. "Not much that's incredibly useful here, Tina."

She nudged him again and smiled. "Aw, c'mon, Chuck."

Unable to resist her dimpled smile, he cleared his throat and used his best Native American accent. "Indian Brave Hop Along make-um rope from branches, tie logs together and make-um raft from tree. Use-um door from port-a-potty for sail.

With a giggle she asked him, "So what else can Hop Along do?"

"Hop Along make-um spear from big stick. Catch dinner." He paused and looked at her amused face. "Use-um blade from ice skate to give-um self root canal."

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, mouth open wide in disbelief.

Noticing the incredulous look on her face, he continued. "Hop Along make-um water bottles from coconuts."

"_Make-um good friend from volleyball." _

Stormy clouds loomed overhead and fat droplets began to fall from above dotting their faces.

Tina looked up at the grey sky and to the cast that braced Chuck's leg. "Well here comes the storm, Chuck. We've gotta get you inside. That cast has to stay dry."

Chuck nodded to her as she helped him up and along into the house; April trailing behind them.

The rain fell down lightly at first putting out the smoke from the fire. The following downpour washed away the sad memories of a ten-year marriage the way that soap cleanses dirt. The home that once was filled with loneliness now embraced warmth and companionship.

No longer would Tina feel haunted by the harmful words of her ex-husband. Nor would Chuck feel haunted by the image of a love once lost. The rain continued to fall hard and heavy that evening and flushed away the sorrow and bitterness of two broken hearts. Long awaited closure had been its special gift.

* * *

A/N: Thanks and big hugs to my two reviewers! It means so much to know that someone is actually reading and enjoying the story. Any and all feedback/constructive criticisms are appreciated. More still to come. 


	10. Surprise

Chapter 10

It was difficult at first. The memories of that night had indeed haunted them both. Two people who are around each other constantly are bound to develop feelings for one another.

At least that's how Tina had rationalized it.

Here it was, one week later and Chuck still hadn't mentioned the kiss and had not behaved out of the ordinary. Tina wasn't sure if she felt relief or resentful about it. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed the latter.

One thing she wondered is how much longer she could wait for him to hold her in his arms again the way he did that night.

The morning after the kiss they seemed to come so close to that place. It was the place that separated the warm, easy friendship they shared to an intimate, deeper bond. It was a place that Tina craved and until now she hadn't realized how much.

Chuck was determined to remain a gentleman. One thing he did not want was to ruin their friendship so he vowed not to pursue her unless she made the first move. This seemed like something of an impossibility given their close proximity to each other on a regular basis. But Chuck remained strong. And Wilson never let him forget.

Tina decided that for the time being the best course of action was to work. Lately she'd fallen behind on some of her orders and spent hours on end in her workshop.

He tried not to take it personal. Yet for the past week she had gone out dutifully every morning to her workshop and only came in to eat. Sometimes her work would consume her and after dinner she would fall to bed exhausted.

Chuck missed her sweet presence in the house and as the days went on he couldn't help but feel like she was avoiding him.

Things may have stayed that way if it hadn't been for Stan's second surprise.

It was a clear, sunny Saturday and the Texas heat was starting to get to him. With June quickly approaching it was bound to get worse. Thank God, he thought, that in a matter of weeks his remaining cast would be removed. He found himself constantly wiping down the beads of sweat that formed around the openings.

It was getting close to dinnertime and Tina had been working for hours. With much difficulty and a smile, Chuck staggered his way down to the workshop with a large glass of lemonade.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him approaching and quickly shut off the torch and the spot welder as Chuck slowly made his way towards her.

Tina tugged off her mask and wiped her forehead as Chuck handed her the refreshing drink.

She gave him a smile. She had missed him too. She missed the easy companionship they had with one another. Now it seemed her head was filled with so many questions. It was true he hadn't taken advantage of her that night. Since then he'd made no advances toward her; shown no special interest. Had it been a fluke, she wondered. While it should have been easy to go back to the way they were, somehow it wasn't. And every day that passed her feelings for him grew stronger. Tina would hardly throw herself at him.

The blue-eyed man stood before her watching; as magnetic as ever, as she drank a tall glass of lemonade that he'd just prepared. Still she wanted to hug him for his thoughtfulness. And his kindness.

Had she not been so sweaty she would've hugged him, she told herself.

"You are a lifesaver, Chuck. Thanks," she told him gratefully and took another big gulp of the lemonade.

Chuck nodded his reply when they heard the sound of a vehicle pull up into the driveway. It was a dark, green Ford Explorer.

Tina and Chuck looked questioningly at it. A delighted grin overcame Chuck's face as he recognized the driver.

"Stan!"

He hobbled towards the truck as Stan shut off the engine and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Stan said as he exited the vehicle. He leaned in and embraced his friend.

"Wow, Stan….it's more than a surprise. It's like a shock!" he told him laughing and shaking his hand.

Stan sized up his friend. "Look at you, Chuck. You look almost normal," he told him then looked back in the direction of the driveway.

Tina stepped up to them and smiled. "Hey, Stan, I'd like for you to meet my very good friend, Tina."

Stan's eyes met her green ones approvingly and shook her hand. His eyebrows raised. "Oh so you're the friend who's been taking care of my buddy?" Despite the dirt on her face and the protective gear she was wearing Stan could see she was quite a beauty.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Stan. Chuck's told me so much about you. What a wonderful surprise it is to have you here."

Stan gave her a wink. "The pleasure's all mine, Tina, but I'm not the surprise."

Just then a black sedan pulled up behind the Explorer. Stan happily waved to the driver as she stepped out and gestured for her to join them. An attractive well-dressed lady in her late forties walked towards them and took Stan's hand. She had dark brown hair and a shy smile.

"Hello, Honey," he told the woman. "Tina and Chuck, I would like for you to meet my fiancée, Eileen."

Chuck gaped and smiled at the woman who had put such a happy expression on his friend's face. He reached out to shake her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Eileen."

"I'm so happy to meet you, Chuck, and relieved that you're alright. We were very worried about you when we heard about the accident," she told him and then faced Tina. "So you must be the friend who's been taking care of Chuck?" Tina nodded. "It looks like he was in very good hands," she told her with a wink. "After all no one could take as good care of man as a woman."

Tina smiled at Stan's fiancée and liked her immediately. After a brief tour of Tina's house, quickly she showered and the four headed in the sedan towards a quaint Italian restaurant about twenty-five miles outside of town.

The four sat around the table chatting; the flickering light from the candle slightly illuminating their enthusiastic faces as they spoke.

"I have not been to a restaurant in ages!" Tina exclaimed happily. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to sit in a public place with friends and just feel comfortable and happy.

Stan and Eileen looked at her questioningly. Chuck gestured to his crutches. "We don't get out much." He quickly changed the subject. "So when's the big day?" he asked the couple who were seated side by side holding hands affectionately.

The pair looked at each other and laughed. "Actually, when we get to Vegas…but we're not quite sure when that's going to be," Eileen responded with a giggle.

Puzzled, Chuck looked at Stan. "I don't understand."

"We're eloping, Chuck."

Mouths open wide, Tina and Chuck beamed at the happy couple. "Wow!" the two said in unison as they watched the two lovers engage in a kiss. Chuck and Tina looked at each other uncomfortably as Stan and his fiancée continued to lock lips. After a few moments Chuck cleared his throat. "So?"

Tina chimed in, "So?"

Stan and Eileen parted hesitantly as they faced Chuck and Tina.

"No church wedding, ceremony; friends, family, and whatnot?" Chuck asked them.

The two lovers laughed. "We've been together long enough, Chuck. We don't need anyone's permission. We've both been through that whole wedding routine. Stan got on one knee three nights ago and told me he wanted to marry me. So, of course with a stop here, that's what we're setting out to do."

Stan nodded. "That's what we want."

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Chuck said but it was too late because the pair's lips were locked again.

_"At it again."_

Tina faced Chuck looking down and cleared her throat. "I think I need to use the little cowgirl's room."

Elaine pulled away from Stan's embrace. "I think I'll join you."

* * *

"So is it serious between you and Chuck?" 

Tina applied some lipstick to her bottom lip in the mirror, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "Oh…Chuck and I aren't….We're just good friends."

"Really?" the older lady questioned. She looked curiously at Tina in the mirror as she combed her hair smooth. "Could've fooled me," she said with a pleasant smirk.

Tina was tongue tied. "There's really nothing…"

"Look, Tina, I just met you and Chuck and forgive me for saying so but good friends don't look at each other the way the two of you do."

* * *

"So a journalist came over and interviewed me. She didn't say when she was going to run the story, though." 

"That's great, Chuck. Get your story out there."

Chuck and Stan glanced around to make sure the ladies were out of earshot.

Stan looked at his friend suspiciously. In a brief couple of hours, Stan could see the change in Chuck. Maybe it was his relaxed manner. Or maybe, he thought, it was the permanent smile affixed to Chuck's face. This was hardly the same individual who visited him at two o'clock in the morning after leaving Kelly's house.

"Wow, Chuck, Tina's gorgeous. You've really done well for yourself."

Chuck knit his eyebrows. "What? No, Stan. We're just friends."

Stan gave him a look of bewilderment. "Why?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Well because we're just friends, I suppose."

Stan leaned back in his chair and observed his long-time friend. He knew Chuck wasn't telling the truth. "You look great anyhow, Chuck." Stan grinned evilly at him. "I guess there's nothing like hanging out with a hottie like Tina to make you forget all about Kelly, eh?"

Chuck sat straight up in his chair with a disturbed look on his face. "Hey, Stan, don't talk about Tina that way."

Stan smiled triumphantly at his response. "Now you see, if you had no interest in Tina other than friendship then that remark wouldn't have bothered you."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Don't go using your little lawyer tricks on me, Stan. It's just not what you think, that's all."

"Maybe it isn't Chuck, but she's into _you_." Chuck watched Stan with interest. "She's been hanging on your every word."

Chuck shook his head but Stan continued, "Listen, Chuck, I just want you to be happy like Eileen and I."

Seizing the opportunity to change the subject, Chuck quickly said, "So tell me about Eileen. I really like her, Stan."

"I'm crazy about Eileen. We met through mutual friends. And the first time I saw her I knew that we'd end up together." He looked up as the server brought their drinks. Stan took a sip of his drink and set it down. "You know something, Chuck? After Mary passed away I thought I'd never have a single happy day again. It took a long time for me to get over losing her, but I know she would've wanted me to remarry. Now look at me, I feel like a teenager again. Being with Eileen is like a natural high, " he laughed. "I really want you to have the same kind of happiness."

Chuck took a sip of his drink as the smiling ladies rejoined them at the table. Tina sat down beside Chuck and looked at Stan and Eileen.

"I was just telling Eileen that they should spend the night at my house," Tina informed him and Chuck nodded.

"We have plenty of room."

Stan shook his head. "That's very kind of you, Tina but we're headed towards Austin and we'll rent a room there."

Tina shrugged her shoulders at Chuck then focused their attention back on Eileen and Stan who had fallen back into each other's arms again.

_"Not again."_

Leaning in towards Chuck's ear Tina smiled and whispered to him, "Maybe they should just get a room _now_."

* * *

After having said their fond farewells Eileen sat in the passenger side of the sedan with the car running as Tina headed inside the house. Chuck and Stan stood talking outside on the driveway. 

"Well, I wish you all the best, Stan. You and Eileen both. Come back again and see us."

"It was great seeing you, Chuck. You don't know how relieved I am that you're doing better. I felt really bad about not being here for you after the accident. But now I can see that everything has worked out for you."

Chuck nodded and smiled as he watched Stan head back towards the car. Puzzled, he looked at the Explorer and back at his friend. "Hey Stan, aren't you taking the Explorer?"

Stan turned around with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask, Chuck." He pulled keys out of his pocket and handed them to Chuck. "This was your second surprise. The Explorer is yours. Courtesy and best wishes from Federal Express."

Speechless and open-mouthed Chuck stared back and forth from the beautiful dark, green truck to the keys in his open palm. "I…I…can't-"

Stan cut in, "Of course you can." He closed Chuck's fingers over the keys. "She's brand new, Chuck, except for the miles I put on her from Memphis. Enjoy," he said then embraced his friend who still stood there with a shocked expression. "It was great seeing you again."

Chuck looked at the keys in his hand and smiled gratefully at Stan and waved goodbye to the happy couple as the sedan backed up.

Stan's window rolled down and he called out, "Treat her right, Chuck and you'll be happy with her for years to come."

Tina came outside and waved goodbye to Eileen and Stan then noticed they were driving off without the other vehicle. "Chuck?" she noticed Chuck standing completely still with a silly grin on his face. "Chuck? What about the Explorer? They're not just going to leave it?"

Chuck stood silently letting his thumb run across the gold Federal Express keychain. He would never be able to repay this kindness. With a chuckle he finally let it sink in. "Surprise."

* * *

A/N: A huge thanks to Nate, whose kind words encourage me to keep posting! Thanks so much! Feedback is always appreciated. 


	11. Stupid Volleyball

A/N: Happy Halloween! A very warm thanks to Nate, whose kind reviews make my day! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

Chapter 11

After a full inspection of Chuck's new vehicle and a short test drive, Chuck and Tina excitedly made their way inside the house.

"Four wheel drive, dual air bags, 5-disc cd player, leather interior..."

"Four liter engine, seven passenger seating, automatic windows and locks..." Chuck added.

"Purrs like a kitten, and of course, the new car smell," Tina added with a smile as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it."

"Me neither!" Tina replied. She had mixed feelings about the brand new Explorer Stan had gifted to Chuck. She loved the truck and was absolutely thrilled when she drove it, but part of her felt that now he had a way of leaving. Selfish though it sounded, she couldn't help it. Tina resolved not to show it and just be happy for him. "Do you want some coffee?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes, thanks." Then he shook his head. "It was enough of a surprise just for Stan to show up here," he paused. "Then to announce that he's eloping!"

Tina nodded as she poured water into the coffee maker and scooped the coffee into the filter.

"Yeah, that's pretty surprising."

"I just can't believe how happy he looked."

She pressed the on button on the coffee maker, turned around, and smiled at him. "I really liked Stan and Eileen. They are such nice people. I'm sure they'll be very happy together."

"They did get a little carried away, though."

"_A little!"_

A giggle escaped her lips. "Uh yeah," she agreed and walked around the corner into the dining room and leaned against the nearby counter.

"I mean, c'mon, all that making out at the dinner table. I felt like saying 'we're still here!'" he told her a little uncomfortably and saw her laughing expression begin to turn serious as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"I know," she agreed softly. Her breath caught as she felt his eyes lock onto hers. For a brief moment, Tina began to see Chuck, as though she were seeing him for the first time-and in those amazing eyes she was captivated by the attraction she saw there. Tina saw what Eileen had spoken of-and now as he stood there, irresistably adorable; the picture of vulnerability with his crutches, trapped in awkward conversation; she found herself magnetically drawn to him.

"It was a gratuitous display of affection," he told her softly. Dressed in a black button down blouse, and denim knee-length skirt, her red hair curled and make up on, he'd thought she never looked so beautiful. He wasn't aware of the words he was speaking anymore as she slowly inched her way towards him.

"Completely gratuitous." Tina felt like she no longer had any control of her feet and even though he was only a short distance from her it seemed like a mile.

"Unnecessary."

"Unwarranted." Her heart was pounding and her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and lips.

Tina stood before him only inches away. Her green eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him and they stood there silently for what seemed an eternity. Silently she willed him to kiss her.

"_Don't do it, Chuck."_

Stan's words played over and over again in his mind. _She's into you, Chuck_. He watched her as she leaned closer to him, her lips parted slightly.

"Chuck..." she uttered.

"Tina…" With both hands he grabbed her closing the distance between their two bodies as the crutches fell sharply to the floor. His lips claimed hers, gently at first, then passionately as he stepped forward and pulled her in even tighter.

"_Chuck!"_

Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back as he brought gentle hands to her face.

"_Chuck!"_

He ignored Wilson and stayed happily trapped within her kiss enjoying the feel of her, and the sweet scent of her perfume.

"_Stop this right now!"_

The weight of Chuck against her seemed to make her drift backward until she was backed up against the table.

Out of breath, he pulled away from her to see where they were as she felt the edge of the table digging into her back. He backed away from her slightly allowing her to lean forward a bit and surveyed the cluttered table.

Chuck steadied himself and leaned forward and pushed the mail, newspapers, and salt and pepper shakers off the table with one quick brush of his arm.

With a swoosh and a couple of thuds the objects landed on the carpeted floor as she watched him with an amused smirk.

He looked at her and winked. "I've always wanted to do that." Then he grabbed her by the waist and leaned her backward onto the table.

"_Are you crazy, Chuck? Or just downright stupid?"_

Chuck couldn't understand for the life of him why Wilson wouldn't shut up. But at this point he didn't care. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms and that was all that mattered. Long, slender arms reached out to him and pulled him on top of her and met his lips eagerly once again.

Tina was in heaven. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. Every inch of her was covered with goose bumps as he ran possessive fingers down her arms and back; embracing her securely. As he kissed the sensitive flesh on her neck she could feel the desire mounting.

"_Goddammit, Chuck, listen to me! Stop this right now!" _

At that moment Chuck felt like he would really like to stab that blasted volleyball. But still he paid it no mind and let his hands wander to the opening of Tina's button-down shirt.

Her breath caught as his determined fingers began to undo button after bothersome button. Tina's mind was whirling and she wanted very badly to continue but it seemed she had a voice inside her screaming desperate warnings-yelling for them to halt.

There was a thump suddenly and then a meow. The two looked up as Hobbes's furry face looked questioningly at them. "Mmmrow."

Tina giggled and reached out to the orange tabby. "I forgot to feed you, didn't I?"

Deflated, Chuck hung his head. "Can't you feed him later, Tina?" he asked her huskily.

"_Saved by the cat."_

Tina sat up on the table and kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "No, Chuck," she told him regretfully. Gently tracing the outline of his jaw, she focused her gaze on his lips so that she wouldn't get caught in the magnetic force of his eyes again. With a sigh, she told him, "I want you, Chuck...so badly, but… I think that we shouldn't rush."

Deep inside, Chuck knew she was right. He would never have admitted it. Looking into her sparkly green eyes, he could see that Tina was his now. And it didn't matter how long he'd have to wait so long as he knew that he wouldn't have to live without her.

With a sigh, he looked down and stepped backward so she could scoot off the table and watched as she regrettably fastened the buttons back on her blouse.

Her eyes caught sight of his two legs standing evenly on the floor and she smiled excitedly. "Look, Chuck, you're standing on both of your legs without your crutches! Is your leg okay, does it hurt?" her expression turned to concern.

Absently he looked down at his legs and then began to lean on his right leg. He felt some numbness and a feeling like his leg had fallen asleep. But there was no pain. With a smile he looked up at her worried face. "It feels okay. It doesn't hurt."

She threw her arms around him excitedly as he moved side to side shifting his weight back and forth experimentally. Holding her in his arms they moved together slowly, rhythmically as though they were dancing. If there had been music playing at that moment it would've appeared as though they were enjoying their first dance as a couple.

Once again their eyes locked and he leaned down to kiss her but before their lips touched they were reminded of another hungry animal. April had made her way over and jumped onto Chuck, nearly knocking him over.

"_Haha! Saved by the dog!"_

Tina pushed the St. Bernard down and smiled up at Chuck. "I have to feed these animals." She pulled away from him and grasped one of the fallen crutches off the floor.

"Just in case, maybe you ought to use one until the doctor says it's time to remove the cast. You don't want to reinjure your leg, Chuck."

He nodded appreciatively as he took the crutch from her and held onto her hand, caressing her fingers, not wanting to let go. She smiled back at him, squeezed his hand gently, then pulled away.

As Chuck tested out his newfound ability Tina quickly fed the hungry dog and cat.

The moon was high in the sky and Tina observed how dark it became so quickly through the window. With a yawn, she told him, "I'm tired, Chuck. We've had quite a day," she said with a wink. She moved towards Chuck and embraced him. "I'm going to sleep," she said looking into his eyes.

With a smile he whispered, "May I join you?"

Smiling, she nudged him and pulled away. "Do you really think that would be a wise idea?" Her whole body was screaming it's objections and she felt as though now his lips were pulling her in with some strange magnetic force. Her lips began to make their way towards his, but she thought better of it and kissed him on the cheek. With a heavy sigh she backed away with a look of longing in her eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he called up to her.

"Good night, Chuck. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Tina." _I love you, _he thought, but the words didn't follow. He could hear the sound of her door closing upstairs and hobbled over to turn off the kitchen lights. A yawn overtook him. Tina was going to sleep.

Chuck had a volleyball to deal with.

* * *

Tina awoke to the sound of angry voices shouting. 

Or just one voice rather. It was Chuck's.

Confused, she sat up in her bed and strained to listen but couldn't make out anything coherent. Quietly she crept downstairs and stood outside his door with her hand poised to knock.

"Can't you just for once let me be happy?"

Tina wondered who Chuck was talking to. Stan? With a slight gasp she wondered if he was speaking to Kelly. Quickly she ran to the kitchen to see if the cordless phone was sitting in its base. There beside it lay his cell phone. Puzzled, she hurriedly made her way back to Chuck's room.

Chuck's raised voice sounded aggravated and she leaned into the door to listen. "All I'm saying is that Tina is different. I can't help what happened with Kelly."

On the other side of the door, Tina listened intently with her hand covering her mouth.

"Stop giving me a hard time. I know what I'm doing."

Her heart pounded as she listened and every sort of thought ran through her mind. _Maybe, he was sleepwalking. Or sleeptalking._ _Maybe_, she thought, _he was having a nightmare_.

"Sorry? Oh I'll be sorry?" he shouted out incredulously.

_A really loud, lucid nightmare_.With eyebrows knit, she shook her head, thoroughly perplexed.

There was a pause.

"Why do I listen to you?" he demanded angrily. "The only thing I'm sorry about, Wilson, is that I bought another goddamned volleyball!"

There was a banging noise that sounded like an object slamming full force against a wall and Tina backed away from the door, startled. Her breathing quickened. _Definitely_ _not a nightmare_.

She could hear him muttering on the other side of the door and just stood there utterly bewildered, her feet seemingly glued to the floor. She knew she should have knocked and made her presence known but she'd never heard him speak this way before. It frightened her.

Hastily and without warning Tina heard the sound of the doorknob turning forcefully and the door opened before her.

Chuck stepped out quickly with one crutch and nearly ran into Tina. Judging by the alarmed, upset look on her face he could see that she'd heard everything. With wide eyes he stood facing her, his heart pounding in his chest as he fearfully searched his mind for what to say as she looked questioningly at him. Only two words came to mind.

"Oh shit."

* * *


	12. Celebrity

Chapter 12

With head in hands, Tina sat on his bed as Chuck looked at her pleadingly.

"Are you telling me the truth, Chuck?"

He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "Yes. I am telling you the truth." He searched her eyes as she faced the volleyball on his nightstand.

It was quiet for a moment and then he spoke again. "I didn't tell you about this before, Tina, because..." he looked down and sighed. "Because I didn't want you to think I was crazy. I haven't told anyone."

She considered the note of desperation in his voice. "So is Wilson, um… is he speaking to you now?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, he doesn't speak to me constantly. Mostly when he finds things that are objectionable."

She stood up in a huff. "Does Wilson find me objectionable?"

"No, no, Tina," he got up and faced her. "Wilson thinks you're hot."

"Wilson thinks I'm hot," she repeated. A giggle escaped from her lips. "A volleyball thinks I'm hot."

Deflated, Chuck turned away from her. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should've just kept it to myself."

She approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "No, Chuck, I'm just kidding," she told him and laughed again. "I don't think you're crazy. I think it's a miracle that you were able to come away from that island with any sanity."

He turned and looked into her eyes, his own countenance shadowed with vulnerability. "So…are you sure you're not going to try to have me committed to some mental institution?" he asked her quietly.

Tina looked up thoughtfully. "Well, tell me this," she said with a hint of a smile. "Will Wilson tell you to step in front of a speeding vehicle?" Chuck shook his head.

"Or …tell you to jump off a cliff?" she asked. Again, he shook his head. "Or murder me or my pets in our sleep?"

"You're mocking me."

Her arms slid around his waist and she met his eyes. "No, these are important questions. You have to ask yourself when and why he speaks to you."

"Wilson says he's looking out for me. He doesn't want to see me get hurt again."

It was quiet for a moment as Tina stood watching Chuck, weighing his words carefully in her mind. Chuck felt as though he'd been holding his breath as a look of understanding appeared on her face.

"Well, I think that's a pretty good friend right there," she finally responded.

"_Well, thank you, Tina."_

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and drew her into him with a smile.

"What?" she asked him.

"Wilson thanks you."

Tina pulled from Chuck's embrace, glanced quickly at Chuck, and approached the volleyball on the nightstand, facing it. "Thank you, Wilson, for watching out for him. And I have no intention of hurting him, now or ever."

It was silent and she looked over to Chuck who was gazing at her admiringly. "You are amazing, Tina," he told her, taking her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

After a moment she pulled away and asked, "Well, did Wilson say anything?"

With a warm smile Chuck told her, "He has no objections."

* * *

Kelly Frears-Lovett was the perfect wife and mother. She was attractive, well-educated, a good friend to those who knew her, and well-respected in her community. She had the perfect home, the perfect husband, the perfect daughter, the perfect life. She was the envy of all her friends. Indeed she had the kind of life many women could only dream about. 

As her husband, Jerry entered their home with another bouquet of roses for her, she couldn't help but smile. Jerry was in fact, the perfect man. A doting husband and father, a wonderful provider with his thriving dental practice, he was sensitive to Kelly's every need.

He approached her with a smile at their solid oak dining room table as she sat doing the bills. Charming and suave, he handed her the roses. She responded to him with a kiss.

He was everything a woman could want in a man. Devastatingly handsome dressed in his suit and tie he was also sweet, thoughtful, and sexy; these were the things that attracted her to him.

"Hey, you're home," she told him looking at the clock. It was lunchtime.

Jerry retrieved a vase from the kitchen, put the flowers in the large glass container, and filled it with water. "Just thought I'd pop in and see my favorite gals," he told her with a smile and set the vase of roses on the table in front of her as she gazed at them appreciatively.

"Katie's taking a nap."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned devilishly. "Well, I guess I have you all to myself then," he said coming up behind her, brushing her blond hair away, and kissing her on the neck.

Kelly Frears-Lovett was a woman in love.

Sadly, it was not with her husband.

It would've been easy for her to be happy with Jerry. She had every reason to be. And she might've lived happily ever after. If only-

If only Chuck hadn't come back.

Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing she'd ever done and not a day passed that she didn't regret it.

When she bumped into Stan the past week over at the video store, she'd been shocked to receive the latest news about the former love of her life.

Despite Chuck's request Stan had told her about Chuck's accident, that their truck had been totaled, that he'd survived. He also assured her repeatedly that Chuck was okay, that he was recovering, that a friend was caring for him, that he was happy.

_How could that be_, Kelly wondered. _How could he be so happy, when I'm so miserable?_

Kelly pulled away from her husband separating his lips from her neck and took his hands in hers.

"Jerry," she said to her husband nervously, her amber eyes pleading. "We need to talk."

* * *

"...Drifting out in the open seas for days, Noland all but gave up hope of rescue until a Russian naval ship spotted him in his makeshift raft that he'd fashioned from tree trunks, rope, and video tape, using a door from a port-a-potty as a sail. "I was determined," Noland stated, "that I was either going to get off that island, or die trying." 

Upon his miraculous return to Memphis, Noland was received by friends and his Federal Express family with a heroes welcome. "It was great seeing everyone again, but things had changed. I was a different person. I couldn't go back to my former way of life." Noland added.

Still a dedicated Fed-Ex employee at heart, Noland took it upon himself to return the fateful package to its recipient hundreds of miles from Memphis and delivered it to the small town of Shamrock, Texas. When asked what was so special about the package, Noland answered, "It was the wings," he stated simply. With a tight grip on the package, he proudly points to the winged symbol with his finger. "This package saved my life," he added.

The recipient of the exceptional package turned out to be Texas' native Bettina Peterson, former wife of Dick Peterson, of Peterson Dairy Farms, a popular chain throughout Texas. Ms. Peterson was unavailable for comment.

Noland's adventure didn't end there. A deadly head-on collision while trying to leave the small town left Noland incapacitated with a mild concussion, a broken arm, and a broken leg.

These unfortunate circumstances led him to Peterson's care and have kept him in Shamrock where he currently resides.

Yet he does not dwell on the many hardships he endured. Noland possesses a strong spirit, and with odds stacked against him, it truly takes an extraordinary individual to have survived his many near-death experiences. With a broad smile he celebrates his triumphs and his second and third chances at life. "Not everyone gets so many opportunities to start over. Everyday is a new day." When asked what his next move would be, Noland responded with an inspiring grin that his future was uncertain but stated, "You never know what the tide will bring in,"" Tina finished, set the newspaper down, and smiled at Chuck sitting across from her.

"Wow, Chuck, what an amazing article," she told him as he sipped his coffee and threw her arms around him. "Truly inspiring," she said affectedly and kissed him.

"I've gotta hand it to that Gloria from the Pampa News."

"What a great picture too! Such a handsome fellow and who'd ever thought that my package would've been so inspirational?" Her eyes beheld the likeness of Chuck holding the package in his hands and she traced the image of the wings in the picture lovingly with her finger.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you saved it."

She nudged him. "Did you know that this newspaper will probably make it out all the way to Austin? People all over the great state of Texas will be reading it!" she remarked and laid her head on his shoulder skimming the article again.

"So are you hungry?"

Tina looked down. "Yes, I am, but Chuck, I could make something here and then we could go to your appointment." Her gaze met his just in time to notice the suspicious look he was giving her. Quickly she changed the subject. "Today's the day, Chuck. You're finally gonna get that cast removed. You must be excited!"

"Tina, you can't stay holed up in this house forever. Remember how great it was to get out with Stan and Eileen?" he watched her as she nodded reluctantly and took her hands in his. "I'm right here with you. I'm not going to let anybody say anything to you."

Tina shot him an amused glance. "That's very sweet of you but what are you going to do, knock them over the head with your crutches?"

"Very funny. I insist, Tina. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Tina and Chuck sat at the table at Marie's Diner in town browsing the menu. 

Chuck wore a bright smile as he contemplated the lunch specials.

Tina's eyes darted back and forth around the room and back to her menu as she tapped her foot nervously on the floor.

"Will you relax?" he asked her.

"People are looking over here," she whispered leaning in close to the table.

"Ignore them, Tina. Just like you always do."

"I don't invite trouble by hanging out in diners, Chuck!" she hissed exasperatedly.

"You aren't inviting trouble, Tina," he retorted. "We're just two people sitting here getting ready to order some lunch." Chuck eyed his menu again. "The French Dip sounds delicious. What do you want?"

"I want to leave."

"I'm right here, Tina. Stop worrying."

Tina nodded and looked back down at her menu noticing the decorative drawings of Texas' state bird on the front cover. Her artist's eye caught the detail of the wings on the mockingbird.

"Say, Chuck?" he looked up at her. "What was it about the wings on my Fed-Ex package that kept you from opening it?"

Chuck opened his mouth to answer when he caught sight of an older couple approaching them. With a smile he told her, "Let me handle this."

Tina looked up with dread as she recognized Betsy, the general store owner, and her husband, Sam. Tina closed her eyes and sighed and opened them up again only to find Betsy in front of them eyeing her and Chuck suspiciously.

"Well, Bettina Peterson!" she crowed. "I just don't believe it!"

"Hello!" Chuck interjected. "How are you folks today?"

Betsy's large eyes met Chuck's with a smile and went right back to Tina. "All this time, Bettina, and really you're keeping this man all to yourself," she drawled.

Tina's fearful expression turned to confusion.

"Well, young lady," Sam piped up, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

Stammering, Tina finally got out her reply. "Uh…yes…this..is.."

Before she could finish, Sam cut in, "Chuck Noland. Read all about you in the paper, son. I'd like to shake your hand," the old man told him extending his hand to him as Chuck responded with a friendly but surprised smile.

"It's a pleasure having such a fine individual here in our small town," Betsy chirped.

Tina was at a loss for words as she gaped from Betsy back to Chuck.

"Well thanks, that's very kind of…"

"It's not everyday you meet a man who's beat death three times!"

"Really, it's inspiring," Betsy added, "and we're very happy to welcome you to our small Shamrock family." The older woman leaned in towards Chuck and whispered, "Bettina has a good heart. She's single, you know?"

A slight gasp escaped Tina's lips as her already surprised expression turned to shock.

"I'm Betsy and this is my husband, Sam, and we own the general store. Come see us anytime!" she told Chuck with wide eyes as her husband nodded enthusiastically.

Chuck met Tina's disoriented gaze then smiled back at the couple. "Thank you, Betsy and Sam. I'd really like that."

* * *

Before they reached Chuck's doctor's appointment it had been confirmed that just as Tina had suspected Chuck had become a local celebrity. Several people had approached Chuck and Tina in awe just to shake his hand. 

The good news was that Tina no longer had to worry anymore about their judgmental opinions. It seemed the Fed-Ex package was something of a conversation starter and they were delighted that with all Chuck had been through that he'd ended up there in Shamrock...with one of their own helping him.

The bad news was that it would still be one more week until Chuck's cast could be removed.

* * *

**A/N**: A great thanks to Nate and to Cat Turner for your kind reviews! I love that you are hanging in there with me. I have this story almost 99 percent written so far with still _much_ editing to do and hope that if all goes well to post the last chapter the week before Christmas. Prior to the conclusion I hope to have many questions answered. So we still have a few chapters to go yet! I would love to hear from you! Please review! 


	13. Decision

A/N: Thanks to Nate, as always, I remain ever grateful for your comments! As usual, any reviews, feedback, constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 13

A loud knocking at the door interrupted Chuck as he sat busily on the sofa folding towels.

With furrowed brows, he wondered who it could be. In the two months he'd been with Tina she'd never had visitors. The knocking continued.

"Just a minute," Chuck yelled, grabbing hold of the crutches and hobbled over to the front door and opened it.

A man roughly about Chuck's age stood before him. He was tall with short, wavy reddish-brown hair, a muscular build, and a friendly smile.

"Hello," Chuck greeted with a puzzled expression.

"Howdy! You must be Chuck Noland."

"That's right."

"I'm looking for Bettina. Is she here? I saw her truck out front."

Chuck felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the bastard who stood before him.

"She's upstairs and you are?"

The man pulled open the screen door and held out his hand to Chuck. "Sorry. That was stupid of me. I'm Ricky, Bettina's older brother."

Chuck breathed a small sigh of relief and shook the man's hand enthusiastically. "Of course. Come on in. Tina told me all about you."

Ricky's face took on a serious look. "Oh. Hope she threw in some good stuff."

"She did. Come sit down." He gestured to the easy chair and Ricky plopped into it.

"I haven't seen my baby sister in months and when I read the article in the paper I just had to come meet you in person. You see, I live in Austin."

"Tina mentioned-"

Ricky interrupted, "Our Ma even found the article online and e-mailed it to me."

Tina descended the stairs quickly and gaped surprisedly at her older brother. "Ricky Ricardo! Oh my God. How are you?" she squeaked and ran to embrace him.

He squeezed her tightly and lifted her off the floor. "Bettina Louise! I'm great, Sis. How are you?"

"I'm doing just-"

"I was just telling Chuck here about the newspaper article and I just had to come see for myself."

Tina met her brother's green eyes and looked casually at Chuck. "I'm so surprised to see you. Are you staying?"

Ricky nodded. "Just for tonight. I have to head back tomorrow. I've been meaning to get out here for a visit and see…" he paused and looked at Chuck, "what you're up to."

"Ricky?" she cocked her head to the side. "Did Mama put you up to this?"

Avoiding her eyes, he told her, "Well, Mama wanted to be here but she's in Florida right now, as you know."

Tina pursed her lips. "Right." She gestured for him to sit but he stood facing her. "I'm fine, Ricky. I can take care of myself."

"And Chuck, I see."

With a smile, she looped her arm through his leading him to the kitchen. "I am taking care of him as any good _friend_ would do. So lay off, please," Tina told him very sweetly as she circled him back around into the living room and gave Chuck a look of warning. "I'm about to start dinner. How about you two get acquainted?"

* * *

"Okay, let's start with little known facts about Bettina." 

It was Mexican food night. The trio sat around the dinner table filling their taco shells with ground beef, cheese, lettuce and tomato, and beans and rice.

"Alright," Chuck agreed with a smile. "Let's start with that," he repeated noticing Tina's horrified expression.

She shook her head. "Aw Ricky, c'mon."

"My baby sister was runner-up for Miss Teen Texas," he told Chuck proudly.

Chuck was enjoying this. He felt as though he were learning about a whole new side to her. "Wow, Tina, I'm impressed."

With a frown, she said, "Oh please, Ricky, I don't want to be remembered for that. I would rather be known as a successful independent businesswoman who doesn't need the help of a _man_ to survive.

Ignoring her, he continued, "She has quite the singing voice too. Have you heard it?"

Chuck shook his head as Ricky continued. "Bettina has quite the stubborn streak in her. She's _very_ damned competitive."

"Ricky!"

Chuck spoke up uneasily. "I could see that."

"Chuck!"

He looked at her hurt, distressed face, and told her defensively, "It's just that you win every game we play. Scrabble, Chess…"

"Checkers, Sorry, the list goes on…." Ricky continued.

"And on." Chuck added.

"Let's not forget how you took first place in the surfing competition when you were 16."

Chuck gaped at the embarrassed redhead who was now looking down and shaking her head.

"Tina was very athletic. She lettered in Volleyball, Soccer, Track."

"Can we please talk about something else?" she begged her brother; her face flushed.

Ricky's green eyes turned to Chuck. "So how long since the accident?"

"It's been almost nine weeks. I should be getting this cast off soon," he answered and took a last bite of his taco.

"You've suffered some serious misfortune, Chuck. So what are your plans now…I mean do you have a job lined up or do you plan on continuing to leech off my sister?"

_"gasp!"_

The question caught Chuck by surprise and bits of the taco went down the wrong way causing him to cough uncontrollably.

"Ricky!" Tina reprimanded as she walked up behind Chuck and firmly patted his back. "He is not leeching off of me."

Ricky looked reproachfully at Chuck and back at Tina.

Still patting his back she hissed at her brother, "If you must know, Ricky, we have a business arrangement."

"Right," he responded doubtfully.

Chuck signaled to Tina that he was okay and took a drink of milk. "Seriously," he cleared his throat. "I've been paying rent and other expenses because she's been taking care of me."

Tina nodded in agreement and sat back down in her seat. "He received a large severance check from Federal Express not too long ago as well as money from a settlement."

With a suspicious look he eyed Chuck and Tina.

"But, I would've done it for free, Ricky, and I told him as much. Chuck wouldn't hear of it."

With an apologetic look he told Chuck, "So what's next for you once you're back on your feet?"

Tina cut in, "Well he's not going to be one hundred percent, Ricky. After the cast is removed he'll probably have to go through physical therapy and use a cane. It could take months."

"Okay, okay, Tina." He turned to Chuck. "But you've got to have a plan."

Chuck considered Tina's overprotective brother realizing that he meant well. "For the first time in my life, Ricky, I don't have a plan and I don't intend to rack my brain trying to figure it out."

Ricky studied Chuck's face. Here was a man who'd survived extraordinary circumstances. Since Ricky had arrived in Shamrock he'd noticed the change in the people's attitudes towards his sister. He would always be grateful to Chuck for that. "It's a miracle that you are still alive."

"Don't I know it," Chuck agreed noticing Ricky's relaxed tone.

He raised a finger. "You know, our own little Bettina had her own brush with death."

Chuck's eyebrows raised and looked at Tina curiously.

She shook her head. "Oh please, Ricky. Spare us."

"When she was about what…nine…ten years old she wanted to surf some pretty high waves." Ricky looked at his sister who was rolling her eyes. "She was trying to catch up to me and went out too far. She ended up getting swallowed up by the waves and bonked on the head with her boogie board."

"Wow…that sounds -"

Ricky cut in. "It knocked her unconscious. If not for this teenage boy pulling her from the water she surely would've drowned."

Chuck stared at Ricky, dumbfounded. "Oh my God-"

"We don't even know who the boy was. Never even had the chance to thank him for saving my little sis from the clutches of Hell."

"Ricky!"

Chuck was speechless. He couldn't imagine the thought of Tina dying.

"Oh that reminds me of the time that Tina snuck into the movie theater and…"

"Ricky, he _really_ doesn't want to hear this."

"_Yes he does, yes he does_!"

"She and her boyfriend were making out and-"

"_Okay, maybe he doesn't_."

"Goddammit, Ricky!" she screamed.

Ricky glanced up at his sister, unfazed by her outburst. "Oh yeah, and of course she has quite the pottymouth."

"_No shit_."

"Ricky!"

"Well, yes, I've noticed that."

"Chuck!"

Furiously she picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen, dropping them into the sink and muttered profanities to herself as the two men laughed.

Ricky's expression quickly turned serious and he leaned towards Chuck. "Seriously, Chuck, another little known fact is that my sister is a black belt in Karate. She broke a guy's nose once." He paused for effect. "She can kill you if she chooses."

With furrowed eyebrows Chuck's eyes met Ricky's.

"Don't get me wrong. Tina wouldn't hurt a soul unless she was threatened. However, I have a shotgun and I _will _use it if you hurt my sister. Remember that."

"_Well, Ricky's a scary son of a-_!"

"Ricky, I have no intention of-"

"Let's just keep it that way, Chuck, and we'll get along just fine," he finished casually.

Returning to the table still muttering curses Tina became silent and observed the curious exchange the two men were having. "So is that it? Have ya'all had enough of making fun of me? Are we done now?"

Ricky's eyes never left Chuck's. "I'd say we're done, wouldn't you."

Chuck nodded. "We are most certainly done."

* * *

Ricky gathered his things the next morning as he got ready to leave. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" 

"I'm sure," she told him with a smile.

"Well I should hope so, I gave him the talk."

Tina's face fell. "Oh good Lord, Ricky, not the talk. We're just good friends," she told him not wanting to admit their true relationship yet.

"Call it what you want, Tina. I saw the way he was looking at you," he told her noticing the surprised look on her face, "and the way you were looking at him."

He opened the front door and faced his sister. "Chuck's a great guy…but you're my sister and I can't stand to see you get hurt again." Ricky embraced her with strong brotherly arms and walked out the door.

She followed him out onto her front porch and pet April as she watched her only sibling drive away.

"Pleasant fellow."

Tina was startled by Chuck's voice and turned to see him standing at the screen door. She opened up the door and kissed him good morning. "Hope we didn't wake you."

They turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"I was getting up." Chuck's eyes fixed on the kitchen table. "I understand why you didn't tell him about us." He laughed. "Imagine if you had."

Tina embraced him tightly. "Aw Chuck, you'll have to forgive Ricky. He's been through a lot too. Dick was his best friend."

Chuck nodded understandingly.

"So I guess you can't blame him. It's just going to take some time."

Tina moved away from him to reach for two cups from the cupboard.

"Tina?"

She turned her eyes back to Chuck, noticing his curious expression.

"Are you really a black belt?"

* * *

One week later 

The past week had been hell. Kelly's grip tightened on the steering wheel and she shook her head as she drove on auto-pilot, reliving the past week's arguments with her husband, Jerry.

She was a married woman. So what was she doing driving to Texas?

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be_, she'd thought over and over again. _Chuck and I_ _were supposed to get married. He said he would be right back._

Kelly sighed as those words absently escaped her lips once again. How many times had she repeated them to her family, to her friends, to her therapist? It had taken years for her to accept Chuck's death, although everything inside her screamed that he was still alive. Year after year had passed and her heart had been broken.

_If only I'd waited, _she lamented. "Who are you waiting for, Kelly?" the therapist had asked her. "Chuck's dead and he's not coming back. You have to let him go. It's time to move on."

Kelly had moved on alright, under much urging from her mom, therapist, and Jerry. She had been honest with him right from the beginning. She hadn't gotten over Chuck and maybe she never would.

Jerry truly loved her and accepted that. And that's probably why he convinced her at the hub not to meet with Chuck. "It was too soon," he'd told her. "Give yourself some time."

The night he'd shown up at her house Chuck hadn't required any explanation from her. He had deserved an explanation; he had deserved something... Just the thought of it had brought her to tears.

Chuck was a prince among men.

And she'd almost left with him.

For a brief moment, she'd put aside her responsibilities so that her heart could reunite with his. But she couldn't do it. Upstairs watching from the window, Jerry knew that Kelly was his, because the love of her life had come back and she couldn't leave her family.

Chuck had almost been killed…again. This time in a car crash, and nobody had told her. She'd almost lost Chuck…again.

_Not this time_, she thought. Kelly reached under her seat and grasped Chuck's favorite Elvis cd that she'd secretly held onto and popped it into the cd player.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too, 'cause I can't help falling in love with you._

She wiped more tears from her eyes as the tune brought her to another time; a happier time when she and Chuck had their whole lives ahead of them.

Brushing blond strands of hair from her eyes she sat straight up in her seat, took a breath, and patted a brown leather-bound journal on the seat next to her.

The journal; it had been one of the last gifts she'd received from Chuck that Christmas before he left. It was something she always treasured. Following the suggestion from her therapist, Kelly diligently recorded her feelings. It's gold lined pages contained entry after entry of love, loss, depression, and grief. Kelly wanted, no, needed Chuck to forgive her. She hoped that the journal would help him to understand what she'd gone through while he was stranded.

Kelly desperately wanted Chuck to take her back.

Two hours ago, she'd left her daughter, Katie in her mother's care. Katie was the biggest reason that kept her from leaving with him. Katie was her whole world- one and a half years of love and unbridled joy - she couldn't abandon her. While Kelly's mother hadn't exactly approved of what Kelly was up to, she understood.

Her husband took it better than expected. Jerry half-expected this may happen and told her that he might not be there if she returned.

And that was the chance she was willing to take.

* * *


	14. Unexpected

Chapter 14

"That was a good movie, Chuck. I really enjoyed it. I'm so glad we did this," Tina told him as they walked up to the front door.

"Yeah…not too bad for our first date," Chuck told her, standing beside her holding onto his crutches as she nodded and unlocked the door. "Next time, though, you might actually let me _watch_ the movie," he chuckled jokingly.

She nudged him. "I didn't hear any complaints from you in the movie theater." She held the door open for him as hobbled through. "Hell, you're lucky we were in a public place otherwise I might have taken advantage of you," she added playfully.

Chuck stood in front of her and kissed her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and still he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Her arms went around him automatically and he deftly manuevered her back up against the wall. "You can take advantage of me now." His lips lined her neck with soft kisses. "My room's just a few feet away," he told her huskily.

Tina pulled away from him and her face became serious. "I'm really tired, Chuck. I'm going to sleep now. I had a wonderful time."

Chuck's face fell into a frown. Disappointed as he felt, he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "Why don't you sleep with me in my bed, Tina?" he suggested innocently.

"Sleep, Chuck?"

"What, you don't trust me? I'll be a perfect gentleman," he told her lacing his fingers into hers.

She looked down. "I know you will, Chuck. It's infuriating." Her eyes met his puzzled expression and she laughed. "It's myself I don't trust. Sleeping in the same bed…it's too tempting," she told him shaking her head. With a sigh, she added, "I hope you don't find this too hard to understand. My heart's just not ready yet. I've been thinking a lot clearer; clearer than I ever have. I can't separate the two. Other people can, but I can't."

It was impossible for her to miss the hurt look on his face. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Someday I'll be ready," she promised.

He had an irresistible urge to tell her how much he loved her, but at that moment he doubted that she would believe him. Chuck didn't know if she would ever be fully capable of trusting any man ever again. "Of course I understand, Tina."

Leaning into him again she embraced him tightly and whispered, "Thank you." Tina counted herself a very lucky woman as she backed away from him and resisted the urge to throw her arms around him; feeling that magnetic pull from his lips once again. Instead gently she told him, "Good night, Chuck, and thanks for making me feel like a teenager again."

Chuck smiled at the redhead. He was happy; happier than he'd been in a long time and he wouldn't dream of pushing her away from him by not respecting her wishes. This woman, he knew, would definitely be worth waiting for. "My pleasure, I am here for you anytime you are feeling hormonal."

With a fond smile, she turned and headed upstairs.

Patience is a virtue, and Chuck had tons of it. He didn't know when she would be ready, but he would be there when she was.

* * *

"Give me three more." 

Chuck looked up at her like she was crazy. "Oh come on, Tina, my arm is killing me."

"Just three more reps, Chuck," she encouraged softly. "Soon we'll be able to move you up to twenty-five pounds in your right arm."

Silently he cursed the dumbbell in his hand and scrunched his face as he did one more and stopped.

"_She's a real ball breaker."_

Tina knelt down to where he was sitting and stretched her neck. "Come on, Chuck," she coaxed sweetly. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one kiss for every rep that you do."

Decidedly that was just the motivation he needed so he continued. It was almost enough for Chuck just to see Tina dressed in a sports bra and spandex shorts as they did their workout. "Two," he grunted curling the dumbbell almost reaching his shoulder.

Promptly he was rewarded with Tina's lips, but too soon he noticed she pulled away.

"One more, big boy."

Feeling like his arm was going to fall off, it shakily curled up once again, squeezing the dumbbell tightly in his grip and slowly lowered the weight to the floor as Tina smiled with delight. "Three," he grunted.

Clapping, she hopped enthusiastically onto his lap, threw her arms around his neck, and this time granted him a very provocative kiss.

Pulling away, Tina gazed adoringly into his eyes tracing his jaw with her finger. "I'm so proud of you."

Chuck smiled at her and stretched his arm. "I'm a little concerned about the workout you're planning for my leg."

"Oh no," she replied, shaking her head. "Your leg is going to require the assistance of a professional. We'll get the name of a physical therapist this afternoon after the doc removes your cast."

"This afternoon, you mean _if_ they remove it."

"I have a good feeling about it," she told him with a wink. "Today is the day." She stood up and reached for his crutches and handed them to him. "Which reminds me, I have a surprise for you."

Chuck's eyes widened. "You do?" He gave her a puzzled look. Already Tina had done more than he could ever hope for. He couldn't fathom how she could possibly feel compelled to do anything more.

Tina's face lit up. "Yes, I do. Stay… right… here," she told him kissing him on his cheek, punctuating the words with her kisses.

The crutches fell as Chuck let go and embraced his adorable redhead now holding her tightly and kissing her; his arms caressing her back.

His kiss took Tina's breath away and she nearly forgot his surprise. With a giggle she told him, "Chuck, you don't even know what it is."

His face became serious as he gazed into her eyes. "Tina, you're the only surprise I'll ever need."

Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled and she backed away from him. "Stay right there."

A moment later she returned with a big smile. Chuck's eyes lit up with delight as he stared at the surprise in Tina's hands.

It was a wooden cane. With a derby handle it was a classic looking walking stick made from beechwood and stained a light brown color.

Chuck sat down in the chair and admired the smooth glossy finish with his fingers. As his fingers made their way up the cane just below the handle he caught sight of a carving. His breath caught as his eyes treasured the delicate carving of wings. Speechless, he looked up at her; his heart felt as though it was overflowing.

"I had it done in town," she told him. "I was afraid it wouldn't be ready in time."

"It's so…" he trailed off, at a loss for words, "the wings…they're beautiful…the cane is exquisite…thank you, Tina."

"Your welcome, Chuck, I'm so happy that you like it. Now let's get you ready for your appointment."

* * *

With his new cane, Chuck proudly walked for the first time in months through Tina's front door. 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he told her grasping the cane handle with his left hand and setting it forward, and pushing off the cane, swinging his right foot forward, finishing with his left leg.

Tina beamed. "You're doing wonderfully, Chuck. Although I have to admit, I'm going to have to get used to you not having a cast or crutches anymore." She used to worry so much that once he was free from his cast that he would be ready to leave her. Now she felt safe and secure that they were together, in a relationship. The way that he treated her confirmed that.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be rid of that cast. And those crutches…banging into walls and furniture everywhere I go…I can take showers again."

Rubbing her neck, she smiled at him, "Don't tell me you're going to abandon your bubble baths?"

Chuck retreated to the easy chair setting the cane down carefully and smiled. "Hey, nobody else knows about my bubble baths. I'd prefer to keep it that way."

She sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's our little secret; just mine, and yours, and Wilson's." Tina sat up with furrowed brows and stretched out her neck making moaning sounds.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I think I slept wrong. My neck's been bothering me since I woke up."

"See, I told you. You should've slept with me."

Facing him, she narrowed her eyes at him. "We talked about this."

Chuck laughed. "I know, I know. Now face forward and let Chuck work his magic fingers on your neck."

Obediently she complied. "Ooh, I just love it when you refer to yourself in the third person."

The touch from his fingers sent shocks throughout her body and she began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. But when his fingers made their way up to her neck rubbing and kneading she didn't dare stop him. She moaned with delight as his fingers caressed and rubbed up and down her neck.

"Oh, Chuck, this feels won..derful," she moaned. "You are sooo good at this."

"Well I never tire of hearing that," he told her jokingly. Her tank top revealed milky white shoulders and his fingers couldn't resist touching them. Massaging and kneading, Chuck thoroughly enjoyed the sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth.

Slowly his hands made their way down her back and he waited for her objection. But it never came. All she could do was focus on the pleasurable sensations of his hands gently but firmly massaging the muscles in her back.

Tina bit her lip and wondered how much more she could take as his fingers continued on her back then changed to a rubbing circular motion. She lifted up her tank top slightly so that his fingers met her bare skin. She gasped as his gentle touch drew goose bumps from her sensitive skin. The rubbing then turned to scratching and she closed her eyes and lost herself in the wonderful sensation, adjusting her back to his fingers.

Then he stopped. Curiously she turned around to find out why his needful touch had abandoned her. He was holding back. He looked like a cat ready to pounce on a canary, yet out of respect for her he did nothing.

Without any words their lips met passionately as she pulled him closer.

His blue eyes were intense as he broke away from her. "How would you like to continue this in my room?"

Green eyes full of desire met his own. Her heart was pounding. There was no stopping now; she was ready. "I'd love to. Unless _Wilson_ has any objections."

It was quiet for a moment then Chuck grinned at her; his eyebrow raised mischievously. "Wilson has no objections."

The two stood up and Chuck grabbed his cane and hurried after Tina into his room. The room was a mess. The bed was unmade, there were clothes on the floor, and the new face they'd drawn on Wilson stared menacingly at them. But they didn't care. Monkeys could've been flying overhead and they wouldn't have noticed.

Tangled in each other's arms Chuck's lips met her neck and covered it with soft baby kisses. She was about to yank off her tank top when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Go away!" Chuck shouted continuing the journey of her neck with his lips.

Tina stopped and leaned up onto the bed on her elbows. With a concerned voice she said, "No, Chuck. Nobody ever comes here."

"Yeah, except your brother."

"Not very likely to happen again," she retorted as he hung his head. "It could be important."

The doorbell rang again.

Tina got up quickly from the bed, smoothed her hair down, fixed her clothing, and gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips. "Don't go anywhere, Cowboy. I'll be back shortly and once I get rid of our little unwelcome visitor, I am going to rock your world," she told him with one eyebrow raised and blew him a kiss as she left the room.

A broad grin overtook Chuck's face as he settled back in the bed comfortably and waited for his gorgeous redhead to return. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Hobbes's grey eyes staring at him. The feline sat by the bed amidst a pile of clothing looking up at him as if ready to join him.

Chuck's eyes fixed on the orange tabby with a warning. "Don't…even… think about it."

He heard Tina speaking and inviting someone in. Deflated, he looked down and cursed whoever was interrupting them.

Tina appeared in the doorway. Her face was white as a ghost. She looked shaken as she stepped into the room and gently shut the door behind her.

Chuck sat up, concerned. "What? Who's out there, Tina? Is it the bastard?"

A look of sadness overcame her as she shook her head. "No, Chuck. It's… not the bastard." She fought back tears and told him softly, "It's Kelly."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Nate for your comments. I always look forward to them! Sorry about the cliffie, but I hope you all enjoy a wonderful Thanksgiving. Gobble gobble! 


	15. Realization

A/N:_ Thanks to Nate for your feedback. I soooo appreciate it. Please hang in there with me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review...or else! (LOL)_

**Chapter 15**

It had been a day like any other. She had gotten up in the morning; showered and dressed, fed her orange tabby, Hobbes and St. Bernard, April, fixed her breakfast, and went to her garage to do some work.

Tina remembered that day like it was yesterday. Little had she known that was the day she would meet the man who would change her life.

And change her life he had.

Unwittingly Chuck had repaired her reputation.

He had taught her how to trust again…

And how to love.

And now he was gone.

Chuck was more than she could ever ask for. He was attractive, kind, sweet, and gentle. And the bluish color of his eyes; they seemed to haunt her even now. In his eyes, she had seen sadness, despair, loneliness- almost a mirror image of her own. Then in the time he was with her it changed to fun, and joy, and happiness. She even thought she saw love in those eyes.

Yet as he drove away with Kelly she didn't dare look, because her heart was broken, and one thing she couldn't bear to see in his beautiful ocean-colored eyes was pity.

Tina wondered bitterly what it was about herself that seemed to push away the men in her life.

Then she wondered if it had been her at all.

"I have to go," he'd told her. "Kelly and I need to go somewhere and talk."

_I have to go. _Two of the most traumatic goodbyes of her life had begun with those four words. And now Chuck had said them to her without even so much as a second glance back in her direction. She'd felt her heart sink as he'd walked out with Kelly. Once again those four words that stayed permanently etched in her brain had come back to haunt her; to serve as a painful reminder that she should never trust again.

It had been hours since they left and Tina still sat crying on her bed; her green eyes now clouded red; tissues scattered everywhere. April and Hobbes lay there with her quietly, as if to console her with their presence.

She and Chuck had been happy. They could've actually had a future. Why couldn't Kelly let them be? She already had a husband who loved her; and a child, Chuck had informed her. Kelly had everything Tina ever wanted. Why did she have to come back for Chuck?

Shaking her head, she wiped her tears with a clean tissue. These questions threatened to drive her insane. Another question, even worse, plagued her.

Why did Chuck have to go?

* * *

_Are you in love with her, Chuck?_

It was the question Kelly dared not ask. Seated in his vehicle for hours talking to him, saying all the things that needed to be said; stumbling over words that should've been spoken months ago, she looked at the man who sat expressionless before her.

When Kelly arrived at Tina's house, she certainly did not expect to find a beautiful woman living there. She didn't expect that this was the friend who'd been caring for Chuck. And most of all, she hadn't expected Chuck to look so…good, so healthy, so happy.

Kelly didn't know what she expected, really.

Maybe she had secretly hoped that he would look more like he did the night he came to visit her in Memphis; pale and thin, and desperately in love.

The man who gave her a welcoming hug stood tall, and walked with a cane. He embraced her with strong arms. His eyes held an appealing glow. His once thin frame was filled out to a healthy size. If not for the faded scar on his forehead and his cane she would hardly be able to tell he had been in a deadly car crash just two months prior.

The charming smile that she had missed had returned and it warmed her heart, except for one thing.

It wasn't for her.

Now, as Chuck sat silently listening, Kelly jabbered on foolishly; completely unable to read his thoughts, and slowly, painfully began to realize that she had made a monumentally, huge mistake.

"Oh my God, Chuck, please _say _something," Kelly told him with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

_"Tell her that you shouldn't be here, Chuck. Tell her to go home to her husband!"_

Chuck cleared his throat and considered his words. "I was really…surprised to see you, Kelly. Part of me was thrilled that you came here, and another bigger part of me was just confused."

Her hazel tinted eyes searched his blue ones for any clue that would lead her to where he was headed. "And?"

_"And you blew your chance two months ago, Missy."_

Looking down, his fingers absently traced the golden edges of her journal. "Things are different now, Kelly. I am not the same Chuck Noland that you knew four years ago. I've changed. Hell, I don't even have a job right now." He looked up at her, sure that this point would faze her.

Her eyes met his sympathetically. "I'm different too."

_"Yeah, married!"_

"I have no plans for my future; me," he pointed to himself for effect. "I used to have plans for my plans," he laughed. "I was pathetic."

"No, you weren't."

_"Actually yes, you were."_

He looked at her determined face and silently cursed Wilson's remarks. "I am not the same man you fell in love with, Kelly."

She had come too far to be brushed away so easily. "Do you still love me, Chuck?"

_"The truth, Chuck."_

Chuck opened his mouth but no words came out. He found that he didn't have the courage to say the word. Fixing his eyes on his former lover, he realized that she was offering everything that he had wanted; or thought that he wanted. Two months ago, that would've been perfect, but now as he sat there looking at her pleading face he realized something.

He ached for Tina.

Her gaze turned downward, a defeated smile overtook her lips. "Okay…the answer to that question is pretty obvious." She paused for a moment. " Do you love her, Chuck?" she asked him referring to the lovelorn redhead that had given her a murderous glare as she and Chuck walked out together.

"I feel…very strongly for Tina, Kelly. Seeing you here right now, it's perplexing. I thought I knew how I felt about her. I really need to sort out my feelings…alone." He glanced at the time. It was half past eleven and he knew that Tina would be furious with him. He instantly regretted the way that he had left. It was abrupt, to say the least. Silently he kicked himself - he never should've left that house, he thought remorsefully. Nevertheless, he didn't think it would be a good idea to try to break in, assuming that she probably locked him out. It would be better, he decided, to call her and wait until morning to go home.

They drove to the closest inn, and rented two rooms. Chuck told Kelly in so many words to get a good night's sleep, and in the morning, she would go home to Memphis and he would go back to his home with Tina.

* * *

Chuck startled awake and looked around. He was in the cave again. Everything was there exactly as he remembered; the tally marks, the sketches of Kelly, the timepiece on the rock. Even the awful musty scent was so strong he wanted to gag. 

His heart pounded and a lump formed in his throat.

_This can't be happening_.

"_It isn't real, Chuck_," Wilson's voice told him.

"Wilson!" he desperately called out searching frantically around the cave. "Wilson!"

A blinding light commanded his attention. He went out to the entrance to the cave and peered out not being able to focus on the brightness of the light.

This was too familiar. Why did it seem like he'd been through this before?

Chuck made his way down to the rocks below and continued his search for Wilson.

If he could just find Wilson, then maybe everything else would make sense, he thought.

"Wilson!" he called out desperately, at the top of his lungs.

A glowing light from above shined on him, commanding his attention once again.

Chuck looked up and gasped at the powerful sight above. The light was actually more of a golden glow. At first he couldn't make out completely its odd shape. The more he looked, the more the glow began to take form. It manifested itself magically into a huge set of wings.

Gaping, he found himself in awe of the image in the sky. It was identical to the wings on the package. A peaceful feeling embraced him and he couldn't take his eyes off the incredible aura.

"Chuck, turn around," a voice called out to him.

That voice, Chuck realized, he still didn't know who it belonged to. He tore his eyes away from the sky and took a deep breath. _Don't wake up yet, oh God, please_, he thought as he turned around slowly.

His eyes scanned the beach and found his campfire along with Wilson sitting on a post.

"Chuck," the voice called him again.

"Wilson?" Chuck asked heading towards the volleyball.

There was a giggle. "No, Chuck, over here."

Puzzled, he turned around to find Tina sitting in front of the campfire roasting a marshmallow. Dressed in a floral bikini and grass skirt and more radiant than ever, her sparkling green eyes met his. Her long, red hair shimmered from the bright sun and flowed with the breeze. She smiled up at him; her dimples showing sweetly, and gazed happily at his bewildered face.

She patted the sand next to her, gesturing for him to join her.

"It's you, Tina. It was always you."

* * *

Chuck startled awake, sitting up in the bed; shocked at his new revelation. 

He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and focused on his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the daylight peeking in through the heavy drapes. This wasn't his room. Slowly, reality began to sink in.

This was a motel room and Kelly was asleep in another room a few doors down.

Heaving a sigh, he realized how much he missed Tina. What was he doing here? He had to talk to her.

It had to be now.

* * *

Chuck knocked on her bedroom door. "Tina? Are you in there?" 

"Go away, Chuck."

Her sad voice didn't deter him. "Listen, Tina, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and-"

Tina's voice interrupted. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, Chuck. I'm sorry that I stopped and gave you directions; that I invited you in…"

He could hear her sniffling on the other side of the door. She was crying because of him, and the thought of it broke his heart. "Tina? Let me come in, please?" he begged.

"Go away, Chuck!"

He wasn't ready to give up. He turned the doorknob hoping that she left it unlocked but to no avail. Chuck sighed and leaned against the door. If only he could just hold her in his arms, then maybe she would listen, he thought. "Just hear me out, alright? It was confusing seeing Kelly again. She was a big part of my life for a long time."

Her voice was icy cold, and it hurt to hear her speak this way. "You left with her, Chuck."

His tone became defensive. "Yeah, Tina, but I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore. I told her to go back to her husband." It was silent. "Tina?"

She sniffled again. "So, what do you want, a medal? You still left with her."

"Tina, no…listen, I came back."

"Well yeah. All of your crap's here. So go on, Chuck. Pack it up and get out of my house," she demanded. Her voice sounded closer as though she were right on the other side of the door. "Go have your happy ending with your precious Kelly. Don't worry about me. I was fine before you showed up here and I'll be fine after you're gone."

Her words cut him to the bone. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He desperately needed to see her. "I have something important to tell you, Tina, and I'm not leaving."

Her voice turned calm, her tone withdrawn. "It really doesn't matter, Chuck. You see even if I let you stay, you would still end up leaving."

He interrupted her. "No, that's not true."

She continued, "Maybe not tomorrow or a year from now or five years from now, but you would still leave just the same."

"Dammit, Tina, will you please listen?"

"It's better that you leave now," she said sobbing, her voice muffled.

"Tina, I swear to you, nothing happened between Kelly and me. We said goodbye, she's on her way back to Memphis."

_"Where she belongs."_

"Goodbye, Chuck."

"Tina, no…I…"

He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. "Goodbye. Please leave now."

"No, it's not goodbye. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you." He listened for a sound, any response from her but there was nothing. "Tina?" he called out and knocked on the door. "Tina?"

There was the sound of a door closing inside the room. He figured that she retreated to the bathroom. Chuck listened intently for any noise or sound. There was nothing. A realization hit him like a slap in the face.

She was done. She didn't trust him. She may never trust again.

Tears of frustration welled in his eyes. It couldn't be over. He refused to believe it. He cared more about Tina than anyone in the world.

A whiny sound came from below and he looked down to see April's sad brown eyes looking up at him. The tears fell and he patted the dog's head soothingly not sure whether he was consoling himself or the St. Bernard. "It's not over," he told the dog quietly.

With renewed determination he stood straight up and knocked on the door again loudly. "It's not over, Tina, do you hear me? It's.. not..over!" he called out. His pleas were met with silence.

_"You really blew it this time, Chuck."_

Defeated, he fell against the door, tears falling down his face and sighed. "I love you," he said quietly and sadly made his way down the stairs to his room to gather his things.

On the other side of the door, Tina was silent as the salty tears spilled down her cheeks too numerous to count. She leaned her hand up to the door and said silently, "I love you, too, Chuck. Goodbye."

* * *


	16. Fate

**A/N:** We still have a couple of chapters left. I'm actually nervous about posting this one...please let me know what you think. A big thanks to Nate, as always. I don't know what I'd do without your comments!

**Chapter 16**

_Dear Tina,_

_My world was turned upside down four years ago when Chuck left. He was the love of my life. We were on the verge of becoming engaged when his plane went down. I never got over him and to be honest, don't know if I ever will- but, that's my problem. I am heading home to my husband now, if he'll still have me and try to return to the normal life I had before Chuck came back into my life. _

_I realize now that I have made a huge mess of things. Please accept this letter as my apology. __It was a mistake for me to come here. __Chuck is a good man and you deserve to know that nothing happened between us last night. I came a long way to discover that he doesn't love me anymore._

_Just the same, I will be forever grateful to you that when he had no one else you kindly took him into your home and cared for him. He looks wonderful because of you. He is happy because of you. _

_Please forgive my intrusion on your lives. I wish only the best for you and Chuck. You are the one he loves._

_Sincerely,_

_Kelly_

Tina read the letter again, digesting Kelly's words. When she pulled it from her mailbox hours earlier her first impulse had been to rip it to shreds. She was glad that she hadn't.

For a brief moment, Tina began to see through Kelly's eyes. Not once had Tina given any thought to her grief. A pang of empathy struck her. Kelly must've suffered a considerable loss. Who would've known that Tina would be able to identify with Kelly at all, she thought. Chuck hadn't meant to leave her. They had simply been a couple who loved each other building a life together. Then in the blink of an eye, it was over.

It was nobody's fault.

Tina's anger slipped into depression. Wandering aimlessly around the house, she realized she couldn't stay angry at Chuck. Instinctively she knew that he hadn't slept with Kelly.

His words the day before had touched her very soul. She heard him say that he loved her. It had been years since she heard those words. But then he still left.

Her eyes surveyed the guest room hopefully for the third time. Sadly, it was completely devoid of anything belonging to him. Tina rummaged through the drawers and closet looking for something, anything of his. Pathetically, she hoped he'd left something behind so he would have to return.

Tina had told him to leave.

_I love you_. The words she'd vowed never to say again spilled from her mouth. As much as she didn't want to believe it, her heart belonged to him. The very notion of saying those words terrified her; making her vulnerable again. It was with sadness that he spoke that sentiment and in return those three words had flowed from her lips so naturally. He didn't hear her say it.

Her heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces as she said goodbye to Chuck.

And he left.

_It's for the best_, she told herself. _He would've left eventually_. The men in her life always did; her father, her husband, and now Chuck. And they never came back.

* * *

Tina tossed and turned in the bed as she experienced that dream once more. 

Her nine-year old body had been swallowed up by waves and somersaulted three times as though she were a simple stick floating in the water. When she finally reached the top for air, she could barely breathe. The wind had been knocked out of her. She spit out the salty water and brushed seaweed from the red strands in her hair, sniffling hoping to alleviate the stinging discomfort from the water up her nose. She then found herself in between large waves and was unable to see in any direction. Bettina paddled arms and feet furiously and turned around only to come head on with the pointy edge of the boogie board.

And then there was blackness.

"Little girl, are you okay? Are you okay?"

Hands were grasping her shoulders shaking her slightly. She could hear words being spoken. A boy's worried voice called out to her. Bettina opened her eyes slowly; the bright sun illuminated everything with white. Blue eyes met her own solicitously. Slowly her eyes began to focus. She tried to speak. "What…?"

A choking sensation overcame her and she felt her lungs were heavy with water. Coughing spasms roared violently through her body emitting what felt like gallons of salt water.

The boy moved his hands to her back and helped her to sit up, firmly patting her as she coughed until she could breathe again. "Are you alright?'

She nodded and coughed. In a low voice she asked, "What happened?"

"You were out pretty far. I think you got hit on your head with your boogie board and it knocked you out," the boy told her; blue eyes full of concern.

Bettina shook her head trying to clear the water from her ears. Her heart seemed finally to stop pounding. "But how…." she tried to ask but the coughing overcame her again.

"I…" the dark-haired boy began but was interrupted.

"Bettina! Bettina!" her mother's voice shrieked. "Oh my Lord! Bettina, are you okay?"

She panted and dropped in front of Bettina separating the boy's grasp from her daughter. The red-headed bikini clad woman embraced her only daughter tightly; hazel eyes filled with fear, panic-stricken at the thought of what could've been.

Bettina was still in shock and was relieved that her mother had found her. When she looked up to thank the boy Bettina found that he had already walked away from them. It was as though he faded away in a dream-like manner never to be seen again.

Tina startled awake and lay in her bed realizing that she must have dozed off. Kelly's note lay there next to her. The afternoon daylight shone through the blinds. Hobbes lay comfortably asleep atop her head, and April down by her feet.

She wondered how long she'd been asleep when her thoughts quickly moved to her dream. This was the first time her dream had concluded, she realized. Her heart felt sadness for the boy who she'd never even had the chance to thank.

He had saved her life and to this day, she could not describe what his face looked like. Only that he was a boy around Ricky's age. He had worn dark blue swim trunks that bore a logo of bright, golden wings. And that his eyes were as blue as the ocean.

With a gasp, Tina sat up in her bed as the meaning of the epiphanous dream sunk in; the glorious apperception that had not revealed itself until now.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Chuck sat in his truck parked at the inn. He had been there for hours. His blue eyes stared off into space and he sat there lost in his thoughts. 

Hours passed and he thought of a thousand different things. He thought about how things hadn't worked out with Kelly and how he was glad that it hadn't. He thought about time, all the valuable time he'd wasted in his life; like precious sands from an hourglass slipping through his fingers. He thought about Tina especially; where he'd be without her, and how much he loved her.

Chuck thought about fate. Fate was what kept him from leaving Shamrock, after all. Shaking his head, he laughed at how much that sounded like something Tina would say. Except for that now he believed it.

When Ricky had told of Tina's near-death experience Chuck was dumbstruck. It couldn't be, could it?

He was just a teenager the summer he stayed with his grandparents in Galveston, Texas.

In all his fifteen years he had not known fear until he saw the young red-headed girl drifting and sinking in the ocean water. Much like the others, it had been an uneventful day at the beach, challenging himself to get past the high waves. The voice of a girl crying out caught his attention and when he looked in her direction he saw the wave push the boogie board forcefully away causing it to collide with the girl's forehead. Hurriedly, he struggled against the waves to reach the unconscious girl who was already sinking below the water's surface. Without hesitation he wrapped his right arm around her chest so that her face was up and swam her to the shore. He nearly panicked when he noticed she wasn't breathing. She was just a kid, not more than ten years old. He couldn't let her die.

Chuck never considered himself a hero. The girl's mother didn't grant him so much as a second glance. At the dinner table, in his own way Ricky had thanked him. Not that he needed any thanks; he was just happy that she was alive.

Fate. It was a funny thing; before he met Tina it held no meaning for him. To Chuck, fate defied logic. It wasn't anything that had been proven. It was a word that people used when there were no good explanations for things that happened to them. Now, as Chuck stared at the volleyball beside him on the passenger's seat, he realized that he could no longer deny it.

Stranded on an island, fate stepped in and delivered him a package. The package had led him to her.

They were meant to be together.

* * *

He stood in front of her closed bedroom door, set his cane down, and knocked loudly. He had searched everywhere for her. Her truck was there yet she was nowhere to be found. 

"Tina!" Chuck called out. There was no response. Next, he turned the doorknob but found that it was locked. He looked down and sighed. "Listen, Tina, I know you hate me right now. I know you told me to leave. And I almost did," he paused for a moment. "I wish you would open the door, Tina." Putting his ear up to the door he listened but still there was no sound. "I wish I didn't have to say this through the door but here goes…I love you, Tina and I'm so sorry. I hope that someday you will forgive me. I will never leave you again." Not discouraged by the silence he continued, "We are meant to be together and I love you. Did you hear me, Tina? I said I… love… you!" Chuck began to feel like he was getting nowhere. He leaned against the door and sighed. "It was you. You were the voice in my dream. Tina, please? Talk to me," he pleaded feeling hopeless and helpless.

"_C'mon Chuck, you can do better than that. Get in there! Make her listen!" _

For once, Wilson was making a lot of sense, Chuck thought. He stood up straight, cleared his throat, and called out, "Alright, Tina, one way or the other, I'm coming in! Either open up the door or I'm breaking it down!"

"_Go, Chuck. Go, Chuck!"_

"On the count of three." Chuck took a breath. "One…two…"

"Chuck, turn around."

Chuck's body stiffened at the sound of Tina's voice. She had just spoken the words that haunted him for months. It reminded him of his dream. Slowly, he turned around and faced her.

Standing there with her arms folded, she was not impressed. She was a mess. Her hair hadn't been combed, her clothes were disheveled, and her eyes were puffy. Tina's face wore a smirk.

"Oh, I thought you were in the room," he told her quietly pointing towards the door.

She looked down and simply shook her head.

"But the door was… locked."

Without a word Tina walked past him in front of the door and shoved it open. "The door needs to be replaced."

Chuck's eyebrows raised and he laughed to himself. Here she was in front of him and the words that had flowed so easily from his mouth just moments before seemed to abandon him. "Tina, I …uh."

She'd been digging around in the pantry when she heard him calling out for her. Her heart leapt that he'd actually returned. Quietly she stayed at the bottom of the stairs just to hear what he had to say then made her way up to witness him shouting at her bedroom door.

Her eyes met his; her face serious. Tina still felt the sting of when he left with Kelly. None of that mattered, she reminded herself. Chuck was here now. She resisted the urge to throw herself into his arms. Happy as she was that he returned, her face showed no emotion. There was one question that she needed an answer to.

"Tell me one thing, Chuck," she requested calmly.

Chuck nodded. "Anything."

"What was it about the wings on the package that kept you from opening it?"

With no clue as to where this line of questioning may lead him, he happily obliged.

"It was the angel wings; my grandma's trademark. She loved everything that had to do with angels and wings. The summer that I stayed with my grandparents in Galveston she created emblems of wings and sewed them onto my clothes. She told me that they would keep me safe everywhere I wore them. While at the time I wasn't crazy about it, they were unique-I'd never seen anything like them before. So I wore them-on most of my clothes she put them where they couldn't be seen, so only I knew they were there. Anyhow, two months after I went home she died from a stroke." His voice softened, "So the wings were very special to me."

Tina listened to him, her eyes hopeful.

He smiled as he recalled the memories he'd not thought of in years. "There was one pair of swim trunks- they were my favorite. It had the wings on the lower right side. I kept them for years."

"They were dark blue."

It wasn't a lucky guess, he knew, as he saw the flicker of recognition in her eyes. Surprised as he was to hear her say the words, it only served to confirm what he already found to be true.

He nodded with one eyebrow raised and took a breath. "Yes." Slowly he moved closer to her with cane in hand. "On the island, when I saw those wings on the package that were so much like my grandma's design, I knew I had to somehow deliver it to its rightful owner.

Tiny tears ran down Tina's face as his words confirmed the amazing connection they shared.

Chuck mistook her tears for sadness and painful regret washed over him like a tidal wave.

"Tina, I'm so sorry… I love you and I'll never leave you."

A forgiving smile crossed her face and she wiped away her tears. Closing the distance between herself and Chuck, she looked deeply into his soulful eyes. "You saved my life, Chuck," she told him softly and melted into his embrace.

The cane landed against the wall as he squeezed Tina tightly and vowed to himself never to let go. His fingers brushed her hair tenderly and he whispered gently in her ear, "You saved mine too."

* * *


	17. The Voice

**Chapter 17**

The bright sun rose over the town of Shamrock. Luminous, orange, and welcoming; it was a glorious new day. The morning light peeked in through the window and awoke him.

That and the loud purring sound of the cat.

Chuck squinted his eyes open as he felt the warm heaviness of Hobbes's furry body nestled atop his head. He stretched upsetting Hobbes's cozy position and the feline lazily stretched out unwittingly landing his tail on Chuck's lips. Slightly irritated, Chuck wiped the tail away from his mouth rubbing away the excess fur.

On any other day this might have annoyed him but as he caught sight of Tina laying sweetly beside him all he could do was smile. Carefully, he rolled onto his side and gazed upon Tina's angelic sleeping form. Long, red hair spilled onto her pillow and she lay there peacefully as he observed the gentle rhythm of her breathing.

Chuck counted himself the luckiest man in the world as he lay next to the woman he loved. His heart beat easily in his chest and contentedly he recalled her words from the night before. In his mind's eye he could see the adoration in her green eyes as she told him for the first time that she loved him and how his soul felt complete. And he could still feel the sweet surrender of her body as she gave herself to him.

Admiringly he watched as his beloved redhead slept peacefully and resisted the urge to stroke her face or hair for fear of waking her. Unable to help himself, Chuck cuddled up closer to her and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, leaving her undisturbed, then settled himself back onto his pillow.

He took the opportunity to look around the room. The walls were painted a light beige and decorated with various floral prints as well as picture frames. On one wall was a large wooden rack that held a display of various color belts-karate belts. White, yellow, orange, green, purple, blue, red, brown, and at the bottom, just as Ricky had said, black. Proudly, Chuck thought to himself how it must've taken much discipline to get to that level and respected her even more for her accomplishments.

Out of the corner of his eye on the other side of Tina he saw a folded piece of paper. He caught the words "Dear Tina" and inwardly gasped as he recognized the penmanship. It was Kelly's handwriting and Chuck found himself intrigued by it. As quietly as possible, Chuck reached over the sleeping redhead and grasped the letter. It was none of his business, he knew, but somehow he couldn't control his hand from reaching it nor his eyes from reading it. Rolling over onto his other side his eyes devoured Kelly's words quickly and he breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"_Well, she wasn't so bad after all eh, Chuck?"_

Chuck could still recall Kelly's dispirited face as he told her goodbye that night. Her amber eyes held a sadness that Chuck had known all too well. "Go back to your husband and daughter. They love you," he had told her and the stream of tears sliding down her face had pained him, but Chuck knew it was for the best. He wiped her tears away with his fingers. "You love him, too, Kelly. You just haven't given yourself the chance." With that he'd given her a smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek then left for his room.

"_You did the right thing."_

Chuck folded up the letter and mentally agreed with Wilson.

"I can't believe you're really here."

Chuck startled at the sound of her sweet voice and set Kelly's note on the nightstand. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, marvelling at her natural beauty, and then asked her lightly,"No regrets, I hope."

Tina threw herself into his embrace and kissed him. "No regrets…now or ever."

Strong arms held her tightly, returning the kiss, and Chuck eased himself on top of her.

Her green eyes met his, with a smile she asked, "So you read Kelly's note, huh?"

"_Well, there's a mood-killer right there!"_

Chuck looked down and laughed.

"What?" Tina asked him.

"I was just surprised that she wrote to you," he told her simply as he scooted off her and lay by her side. "And Wilson said…"

Tina stretched lazily and leaned her head on her palm with her elbow propped up on her pillow. "Wilson, huh? What did _Wilson_ say?" she asked with a slight smile.

Chuck wasn't sure what to make of the way she asked that but continued, "Well, Wilson was always on your side."

"Wilson was always on my side," she repeated, her eyes fixed on the pink roses on her quilt. With a smile, her green eyes met his. "That's good to know, Chuck."

"Yeah, and he wasn't happy at all with Kelly,"

"_Wilson_ wasn't, huh?"

Chuck looked at Tina uncertainly. "Why do you keep saying it like that? What, don't you believe me?" he asked her defensively. Another thought, even more terrifying struck him as he narrowed his eyes at her surprised face. He sat up in the bed and cocked his head to the side. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" he demanded accusingly.

Tina sat up in the bed, bracing the covers and reached out to him. "No, I don't think you're crazy, Chuck. I never did. It's just that…." she stopped and turned her face to the side.

Chuck could feel the anger inside himself beginning to rise. He was starting to wonder if he knew this woman at all. It sounded as though she was mocking him. "It's just that _what_, Tina?" he asked her coldly.

She was taken aback by the sudden change in his tone. Intuitively she knew that if she didn't approach this just the right way that she could lose him. Taking her hand in his, she told him, "Let's just calm down, Chuck."

He held still, unfazed by the warm gentleness of her hand. "Finish what you were going to say." His blue eyes turned cold.

Closing her eyes, she breathed a deep sigh. "I just don't know if you're ready to hear this yet, Chuck. I was going to let you figure this out on your own," she told him hesitantly.

He pulled his hand away from her and raised his voice, "What? That you're going to have me committed?"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "No, Dummy. Will you please just calm down and listen to me?"

Chuck was silent as he observed her passive smile and relaxed body language.

"You see, Chuck, I have a Wilson too," she told him softly and noticed that his body began to relax.

"What?" he asked her, shaking his head.

"_What_?"

"Now you think _I'm _crazy, don't you?" she asked him taking his hand in hers again but this time his fingers welcomed hers and stroked them gently. Chuck didn't respond as he watched her questioningly. "I have my own Wilson. That's right," she nodded. "My Wilson told me not to let any man get close to me again. And never to trust or love because as soon as I did, that man was bound to leave me."

Chuck's eyes looked away from her and he breathed a guilty sigh.

"Chuck, don't you think it's rather _odd_ that the volleyball doesn't have to be in front of you in order to hear its voice?"

He shook his head. "No, on the island, there were times I heard him without being right there."

She nodded understandingly. "We're actually very fortunate, Chuck-that we listen to our voice. Everyone has one, you know. Most people tune it out or just choose not to listen to it."

Chuck looked at her serious face silently, alarmed by the meaning of her words slowly sinking in.

"It's the voice of reason," she explained matter-of-factly. "Although we don't normally give it a name or a face, or attach it to a tangible object; you were in survival mode on that island. Stranded alone, you had no other choice."

A single tear fell down his cheek. His blue eyes looked past her and he could see himself on that island, on the beach, and recall the first conversation. "I know that," he said quietly, nodding his head slowly. "I've always known on some level." He could recall many conversations he'd had with Wilson, a lot of them unpleasant. "It was sort of a game, at first, but then it became real. As time passed, Wilson was real to me."

Tina leaned in toward him and laid her head on his shoulder. "This is what I'm trying to say, Chuck. Wilson _is_ real; just not the way you think he is," she told him wisely.

Chuck heaved a sigh. "You're right," he told her softly. He chuckled, "He's a real smart ass, though, I'll tell you." They sat quietly for a moment then he faced her. "How long ago did you figure this out?"

"The first night that you told me."

With raised eyebrows, he looked at her. "Oh," he squeezed her and laughed. "Well, you're quite the smarty-pants, aren't you?"

She looked at him incredulously. "What? You weren't thinking all this time that I was some kind of ditz, were you?"

"Well, no…"

Open-mouthed, she stared at him, her hurt expression apparent on her face. "Oh come on, Chuck."

He took her into his arms and kissed her. "I have always known that you were smart and beautiful."

"Mmmm-hmm," she agreed doubtfully.

"I have," Chuck told her and held her in his arms, happy that things were okay between them. Then he pulled away from her and looked at her mischievously. "Riddle me this, Smartypants. I have two coins in my hand that equal 30 cents," he began, showing her his closed fist, "one is not a nickel, what are the two coins?"

Tina didn't miss a beat. "The two coins would have to be a quarter and a nickel. You said _one_ was not a nickel so the other coin had to be a quarter."

"Damn!"

With a smirk she sat up and reached her robe, standing and wrapping it around herself.

Chuck sat up as well and reached his cane. "Okay, now spell the word -Supercalifragilisticexpealadocius."

Tying the belt around her waist she laughed. "Oh come on, Chuck, what are we, eight years old?"

Chuck looked challengingly at her. "What's wrong, Tina? Can't spell the word?"

Walking towards the door she rolled her eyes. "S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l..."

* * *

Setting the cup in front of her at the table, he smiled, and filled the mug with coffee. 

"We'll have to check the spelling on that one."

She spooned some creamer into her cup, sipped some coffee, and looked up at him. "Chuck, let it go."

With a chuckle he sat and stirred his own coffee. " It sure would have been nice to have someone as smart as you with me on that island."

She took another sip and laughed. "If I'd been there we would've gotten off that island _much_ sooner."

Taken aback, he froze and his eyes locked onto hers. "Oh really? How _much_ sooner?"

Tina looked up thoughtfully and tapped her cheek with her finger. "Probably after a few months- I would've been out of there."

Chuck snifted, "Riiiiight, Tina. There were too many things to consider; the tide, the winds, the weather, the seasons…"

Tina snapped her fingers. "That reminds me, Chuck. A couple of days ago…" she began excitedly, bouncing around on her seat barely able to contain herself. "Well, there's going to be this show on Oprah…"

Chuck looked up with interest.

"About people who've survived against extraordinary odds."

"Really?" he asked, impressed, as she nodded to him. "We should record it. I think I'd really like to watch that one."

Tina nearly spit out her coffee and shook her head. "No, Chuck, I don't think you understand. Two days ago, a producer from the Oprah Winfrey show called here. They would like for you to appear."

* * *

A/N: Thanks bunches and bunches to Nate! The end is near, and I have the story written completely. I would love to hear what you think so far. 


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18**

**Epilogue**

Beautiful dawn – lights up the shore for me. There is nothing else in the world, I'd rather wake up and see –with you. Beautiful dawn – I'm just chasing time again, Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night. But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above. Beautiful dawn – melt with the stars again. Do you remember the day when my journey began? Will you remember the end - of time? Beautiful dawn – you're just blowing my mind again. Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine. High; running wild with all the stars above. Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me. Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older? Promise me tomorrow starts with you. Getting high; running wild among all the stars above. Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

-James Blunt, "High"

* * *

Chuck leaned over and peered out the small window. Hundreds of miles below he could see the ocean. Distant, mesmerizing, and daunting; the dark, blue sea stretched on endlessly. Lost in thought, he found his eyes were hypnotized by the sight. 

"Do you hate me?"

Chuck looked over at Tina's face, smiling and batting her eyelashes coquettishly at him as she took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That, my dear Mrs. Noland," he began, " is an impossibility," he told her charmingly with a smile and kissed her gently on the lips, lacing his fingers with hers.

Tina faced him, her face shadowed with a worried expression. "Are you sure? You gave me the choice of anywhere in the world to go for our honeymoon, and I chose…"

"Hawaii," they said simultaneously.

Chuck absently ran a thumb over the diamond solitaire that graced her finger. "Anywhere with you, my dear, will be paradise."

Tina giggled and nudged him. "That's very sweet, but, Chuck, we're married now. You don't have to say those things to me."

"I plan to say many things like that to you, Tina, for as long as we both shall live."

Tina sighed happily and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

Chuck gazed out at the white, billowy clouds. "Besides, there's a vast difference from being stranded alone on a desert island to spending seven wonderful days on an island resort with your beautiful bride."

Leaning her head up to him, she kissed him. "I love the ocean, Chuck, and I love you."

"I love you too," he replied contentedly, happy that her eyes were still sparkly, and kissed her again. "Truthfully, I kind of miss it. I mean, I wouldn't want to go back and live there, but it was beautiful."

She smiled widely, her dimples showing. "I think Oprah was pretty impressed with you."

Chuck laughed at the humbling experience of being in front of a live audience and recalled how nervous he'd been. "Well, Oprah was pretty amazing herself. It was mighty generous of her to pay for our honeymoon."

"Mmmm hmmh," Tina agreed.

"This honeymoon, Tina, it's just the beginning of a whole new life for us," he told her contentedly. The steady buzzing noise of the airplane continued and Chuck embraced his wife happily as the two contemplated their future.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, if you are perfectly happy with this ending, do not read on, but rather scroll down to my note at the very bottom. If you would like something more, then please continue...

* * *

"Goddamn, son of a bitch, mother f$#&!" 

"Now, Tina…"

"Piece of shit, asshole, do you have something to say to me?" she shrieked, her face twisted with madness, sweat dripping from her brow.

Chuck stood there, red-faced, shook his head, and looked down.

"This is all your fault, Chuck Noland! See if I ever let you lay a hand on me again! Bastard!"

The nurse smiled uneasily at him. "Please try not to take anything she says right now personal."

Tina's angry attention turned to the older woman. "Listen here, Beotch, when is this f&#'n epidural gonna kick in?" the redhead demanded to the unamused nurse.

"Mrs. Noland, as I told you before, please watch your mouth or you'll be delivering this baby alone," the older lady warned. As Tina continued to mutter curses she addressed Chuck, "Mr. Noland, maybe you can encourage your wife to do her breathing exercises?"

Chuck approached the upset redhead tentatively as she shifted around uncomfortably on the hospital bed. "Tina, please, let's practice our breathing."

Tina snifted. "_Our _breathing? Do you have a f'n mouse in your pocket, Chuck? Because the last time I checked _I _was the _only_ one having the baby!"

Amidst Tina's scathing remarks and the infernal beeping coming from the monitors, Chuck tried to remain calm and focused on her large, swollen belly. He looked at his wife with a smile. "Just breathe with me, honey." Puckering up his lips, he blew out little spouts of air. "Puff, puff, puff."

Tina looked at her sweet husband and regretful tears began to flow. She puckered her lips, "_Puff_…_puff_…._puff_, I'm sorry, Chuck."

Chuck nodded and encouraged her to continue her breathing.

"_Puff_…_puff_…_puff…_I really don't mean any of it. I'm sorry," she told him as he wiped her sweaty brow with a washcloth.

The nurse announced she'd be back when Chuck walked over and stopped her. "Nurse, she's not usually like this," he told her apologetically.

"I'm sorry..._puff_…_puff_…I have a..._puff_..._puff_...low pain…tolerance," she shouted out.

"They hardly ever are, Mr. Noland," she told him with an annoyed twang and walked out.

"_Puff_…_puff_…I'm just exhausted, Chuck. _Puff_..._puff_... I've been f&$'n at this for hours. I keep waiting for the epidur…" Tina stopped mid-sentence and laid her head against the pillow with a smile.

"Awww…that's niiiiiice."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Tina took his hand and squeezed it and lay her other hand across her belly. "I love you, Chuck, and I love this baby with all my heart."

His blue eyes met her soft green ones lovingly. "I love you too, my sweet Pottymouth."

Tina continued her breathing and chuckled.

"Oh yeah…just one thing, Tina?"

She looked up at him curiously.

"Don't ever call me a bastard."

* * *

A few short hours later, Chuck and Tina Noland were the proud parents of a healthy baby boy. Indeed, James Charles Noland was born 8 pounds, 2 ounces and the greatest joy the two had ever known.

* * *

_One year later_

The sound of the powerful music resounded throughout the large room. The reverberating melody affected Chuck in a way that reminded him of the emotional rollercoaster that had been his life. He couldn't help but relive the pain. Shaking off the memories of the past he watched the large screen with a smile of satisfaction. Most of the details had remained intact. As the credits rolled and the audience applauded, Tina gazed proudly at him, her green eyes shining. It was a major accomplishment; next to getting off that island this was perhaps the biggest accomplishment of his life.

Following his appearance on the Oprah Winfrey show, he was approached to write a book. Chuck had taken to this naturally and found that it was rather therapeutic for him. Tina had always been supportive and was happy to lend a hand whenever possible.

Cleverly, he titled the book "Cast Away". It was an autobiography and detailed his life from birth until Tina's pregnancy. Not long after, they received calls from producers about making the book into a film - focusing on the events occurring just before the plane crash up until the time he was at the crossroads.

The applause died down and people began to get up and leave, patting Chuck and congratulating him as they walked by.

"It was perfect, Chuck! And Tom Hanks- he was incredible. He was you to the T."

Chuck sat in his seat and laid his hand on his wife's swollen, pregnant belly. A look of uncertainty came over him. "Are you sure you don't mind, Tina?"

She laid her hand over his and smiled. "You mean that my character didn't play a bigger part in the movie?"

"Well, yeah."

"I actually prefer that, Chuck. I'm perfectly happy with the way it turned out."

With a smile, Chuck stood up and helped Tina up from the seat and they made their way among the crowd of people at the premiere. Well-wishers, actors, the director, producers, cast and crew members were all there to convey their congratulations.

As they walked out, Chuck embraced his pregnant wife and she whispered in his ear, "Besides, it's nobody else's business what happens next."

* * *

Chuck Noland went on to become well-known in the film industry. Because of his keen survival skills, he regularly assisted on other films, documentaries, and inspired many television reality shows. 

Chuck and Tina Noland raised their two children, James and Samantha, and enjoyed a loving, peaceful family life. They went on to purchase another home in Southern California and visited the ocean as often as possible.

* * *

The End 

**A/N:** Well, that's it! Thanks for hanging in there with me. I really enjoyed writing it, I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please, please, **I want to hear what you think**! As a writer, you're never sure that what you're putting out there makes perfect sense to the reader. That's why the feedback is sooo important. Also, because readers opinions/constructive criticisms can help to make the story better.Was it okay...could it have been better? Too predictable? Did you like it, did you hate it? Any comments would be appreciated. C'mon, give me something...ahem...please?

Nate, I have to give you my heartfelt thanks because without your reviews and encouragement, I may have given up posting at all! Thanks so much! It has meant more to me than you'll ever know.

Buddha, what a great compliment, and I can't thank you enough, really!

**In fact**, **I have one more chapter** I've written in the spirit of the holiday season entitled "_A Very Noland Christmas_" about Chuck and Tina's first Christmas together- which you might enjoy. So please, don't leave me in suspense, submit a review!


	19. A Very Noland Christmas

A/N: This was written as an afterthought and because I felt like writing something Christmas-y. I hope you enjoy! And a quick thanks to those who submitted reviews- each one is like opening up a gift!

**A Very Noland Christmas**

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know..._

The soothing sound of Elvis's voice resounded throughout the shopping center. The bitter cold of the season and the festive decorations seemed to have everyone buzzing about with Christmas spirit. Tina hummed along as she waited patiently.

"Do you think this makes my butt look fat?"

Tina stood in the dressing room with a smirk as Chuck exaggeratedly modeled the dark blue pair of jeans in front of the long mirror. "Very funny." She walked up to Chuck and embraced him. "I think they look great on you," she stated, smacking him on his behind. "Besides, you really needed pants."

Chuck smiled, "Well, okay then. Thank _God_ this was the last of them." He eyed the pile of clothes he'd tried on and sighed. "Are you sure you don't mind, Tina? I feel like we've been clothes shopping forever."

With a sly smile she told him, "You know, Chuck, the only thing I enjoy more than dressing you is _un_dressing you." Tina faced him and nimbly began to unfasten the button to the jeans.

With wide eyes, Chuck protested; grabbing her hands, looking around fearfully. "Tina, my God, we are in a public place!"

Her hands slid easily around his neck and she kissed him provocatively. "Like we've never done that before."

"Yeah, but, we still have Christmas shopping to do. Don't we still have to find something for Ricky?" Chuck breathed, finding himself disarmed by the continual movement of her soft lips on his neck.

"Ricky's gift can wait," Tina told him flirtatiously, her green eyes bright as she pulled him back into the small room and quickly locked the door. "I can't."

Chuck's voice was husky as he complied, "Well, when you put it that way..."

Christmas Eve

"Merry Christmas, Tina and Chuck, and congratulations on your wedding! With Love, and Best Wishes from The Lovett family," Ricky read the card in his hands and scrutinized the picture of Kelly, Jerry, and their daughter, Katie's smiling faces. "Hey, Chuck isn't this the gal you dumped for my sister?"

Before Chuck could answer, Tina emerged from the kitchen with a sliced ham on a tray and set it on the dining table. "Why yes, it is, Ricky. And thanks for bringing up such a painful memory," she told him offhanded.

His eyes met Chuck's. "You made the right choice."

Chuck smiled and nodded in agreement as he poured wine into their glasses. "Definitely."

An attractive blond in her mid-thirties rounded the corner holding a tray of deviled eggs and set them on the table as Tina gave her a smile. "I'm so happy that you can be here with us, Trisha." Tina winked at Ricky. "It's been years since my brother's brought a lady friend home for the holidays."

Trisha's light blue eyes lit up, and a warm smile came about her face. Her voice was surprisingly nasal and high-pitched. "I was so thrilled when Richard invited me to meet his sister and brother-in-law!"

Tina blinked -still surprised at how Trisha's voice did not match her appearance. Curiously, Tina turned to Ricky. "Richard?"

Ricky cut in gruffly, "Yes, Richard, so what of it?"

"Well , it's just that we've only ever called you Richard, hmm...let's see...never," she replied laying silverware on the table.

"So, I've decided that I want to be called Richard now."

Tina stopped what she was doing, stood up straight, and met her brother's green eyes. "After 44 years, you decide you want to start being called Richard?"

Chuck looked up alarmed by Tina's challenging tone.

Ricky's eyes met hers with annoyance. "Oh, I'm sorry," he began; sarcasm apparent in his tone, "do you have a problem with that, _Bettina_?"

Chuck caught Tina narrowing her eyes at her brother and cut in. "No, she doesn't."

The foursome took their seats and began to serve themselves.

"So, Chuck, is there any news about your book?" Ricky asked, cutting his ham.

"It should be released any day now." Chuck told him with a smile.

"When Richard showed me the spread about you in People magazine, I was so excited to meet you!" Trisha squeaked.

"My husband seems to have that effect on people," Tina told them proudly, winking at Chuck. She watched as Trisha and Ricky exchanged affectionate glances, "So how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Five months," Trisha chirped.

This was a surprise to Tina because Ricky had never mentioned his petite, blond companion. Then again, after two failed marriages he had taken to solitude like a hermit. As she caught the rapport between him and Trisha, she couldn't deny that her brother looked happy. "So why don't you tell us the story of how you two met?"

"Oh it was sweet, really," Trisha began, "My girlfriend and I were having dinner and a waiter dropped a note for me from a man at the bar."

Ricky shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

With a smile Tina asked, "Oh, you must tell what the note said!"

Ricky cleared his throat and shook his head at Trisha.

"It was so cuuuute," Trisha told her; her eyes grabbing the group's attention. "It said, 'I'm Richard, but I have no idea who you are. Let's change that,'" she finished with a twang.

Tina tried to keep herself from laughing. "Really?" she asked, as Trisha nodded enthusiastically. Ricky's eyes stayed fixed on the plate in front of him.

Chuck watched the scene, amused. He'd never seen Ricky embarrassed before and he could see the twisted pleasure it was giving his wife. The siblings hadn't stopped bickering since his arrival and in Tina's mind Ricky had shared too much information about her personal life. "It's too bad Mom couldn't be here."

Ricky picked up the cue quickly, grateful to Chuck for changing the subject. "Yeah, she's up north with her boyfriend and she sends her best."

"So, Trisha, how about we discuss some little known facts about my brother?" Tina asked with an evil grin.

Ricky closed his eyes and shook his head.

Trisha's face lit up and she squealed, "I would love to!"

Tina found that she couldn't help herself. Happily she seized the opportunity. "Well, when Ricky-sorry, Richard, and I were kids, we used to play dress-up."

The blond was positively captivated by the idea. "Awww, that's so sweet!" she said looking at Ricky adoringly as he gestured wildly to Tina to stop. "You mean he used to dress up in your daddy's suit and tie?"

Ricky attempted to change the subject. "So, Chuck, Tina says you've become pretty good at welding..."

Chuck nodded, watching amusedly in silence enjoying a mouthful of ham.

"No suit and tie for my big brother," Tina roared, her nose crinkled. "He used to dress up in Mama's dresses!"

Chuck stifled a laugh, and began coughing uncontrollably at the piece of ham that had gone down the wrong way.

"That's enough, Bettina!" Ricky exclaimed turning different shades of red.

Cocking her head to the side, Trisha gazed at Ricky adoringly. "That is nothing to be ashamed of," she said laying her delicate hand on his shoulder. The blond turned to Tina, "I think it's sweet that he has a feminine side."

Tina had reached over and was patting Chuck's back firmly. "Oh, Trisha, you don't know the half of it. Up until he was a teenager he was afraid of the dark...he used to scream like a little girl!" Tina added wickedly.

"Did I ever mention that my sister cusses like a sailor?" Ricky asked the blond.

Tina's mouth dropped open. "I learned from the best, eh, _Rich_-_ard_?" she shot back.

The blond watched in horror as the siblings continued to take verbal jabs at each other completely ignoring Chuck's attempts to settle them down. Suddenly, Trisha stood up from her chair and let out a loud, screeching whistle from her lips that caught everyone's attention. "People, it's Christmas! This is a time for peace and love." Satisfied with their guilty expressions, Trisha continued, "I have an announcement to make," she cleared her throat, regaining her composure and fluffed her hair, then continued in her high-pitched tone, "Richard asked me to marry him..."

Tina's expression quickly changed to surprise and the whole group's attention was focused on Trisha as they watched her expectantly.

"And I said yes!"

A smile overcame Tina's lips as she noticed the blond's shining eyes and Ricky's delighted expression. The two did appear to be in love. "I'd like to make a toast. Let me be the first to say congratulations to Ricky and Trisha on your engagement, I know you'll be very happy together," she said, raising her glass to the happy couple and winked at her brother mischievously. "May this marriage last longer than Ricky's other two."

Tina felt Chuck's elbow dig into her side as she delighted in Ricky's and Trisha's shocked expressions. "I was just joking."

Chuck furrowed his eyebrows at his wife and stood, smiled, and faced Ricky and his fiancee. "I'd like to say something." He cleared his throat, "The past four Christmases I have spent entirely alone. Each one I thought might be my last. Now, being here, I am so thankful that I have a beautiful wife, a brother-in-law, and a future sister-in-law to share this Christmas with. I look forward to many more to come. Family is truly the most important thing."

A small tear slid down Tina's cheek and she smiled brightly at Chuck. Trisha and Ricky met Tina's gaze with a smile.

"I ask you now to raise your glasses," Chuck requested and watched as everyone followed suit. "To family. May us never have to live without them."

The group smiled appreciatively, insults gone and forgotten, and toasted in unison, "To family."

Christmas Day

The livingroom smelled of coffee and the mouth-watering aroma of chocolate chip cookies. The tall Christmas tree sat brightly in front of the corner window, beautifully decorated with many handmade ornaments as well as gold, silver, and red shiny spheres. Garland made from popcorn covered the tree.

April lay by the sofa gnawing on her new rawhide bone and Hobbes dug his claws into his brand new scratch box. Tina and Chuck sat side by side exchanging gifts; the carpeted floor now a cluttered mess of wrapping and bows.

Admiringly, Chuck's eyes treasured the engraved Swiss army knife in his hand. "This is perfect, Tina. Thank you."

Tina leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "May you never be stranded without it." Blindly, she reached for another gift and handed it to Chuck.

With a smile, Chuck accepted the package from her and tore into it eagerly. "Chess for Dummies," Chuck read sourly as he tore the remainder of the wrapping paper from the book. "That's cute, Tina. Real cute."

Tina giggled. "Aw c'mon, Chuck, it was a gag gift, I haven't given you your real gift yet."

Chuck laughed. "By the way, you know that see-through lace nightie was a gag gift, don't you?"

Her face fell and she asked him with a disappointed frown, "It was? You mean you _don't_ want me to wear it?"

Chuck corrected himself, "I mean that it was intended to be a gag, but, of course I want you to wear it," he told her nodding eagerly.

Satisfied with his reply, she smiled and handed him another gift. "This one's for Wilson."

Chuck's mouth dropped open at her thoughtfulness as he eyed the package and looked to Wilson, who sat happily beside them wearing a santa hat. "Aw...Tina, you shouldn't have," he told her examining the not quite square shape of the present.

"Well, I just figured he must get lonely because you don't talk to him anymore."

Chuck leaned close to her and brushed her lips lightly with his. "That was very considerate of you." He tore open the wrapping quickly and chuckled as he gazed upon a new Wilson volleyball. Tina turned the volleyball around and Chuck laughed out loud as his eyes took in the sight before him.

Tina had drawn a face. It was female, complete with eyelashes, bright red lips, dimples, and one eye winking.

With a big smile, Chuck took the female volleyball and placed her beside Wilson. "Oh, I can hear him already. He's saying, 'How _you _doin'?'" The sound of Tina's musical laughter reminded him. "Okay, your turn now."

Tina was puzzled. "Well, Chuck, you already gave me earrings, a cell phone, a red scarf, which I love, by the way, and the ..."

"There's one more," he told her as he handed her an envelope decorated with a shiny silver bow.

She gave him a puzzled look as she slid open the envelope. She pulled out the contents and with a smile of delight, she jumped up and down and hugged him excitedly. "You're taking me to Hawaii again?!"

Chuck smiled. "Well, I figured it's also our six-month anniversary-"

Tina interrupted him with a long kiss. It was such a wonderful surprise, and since they'd been together Chuck never ceased to be thoughtful and caring. She wondered how it was that she ever lived without him. It was then she remembered the last gift under the tree. It was Chuck's and it was the one that meant the most to her.

Gingerly she placed the airplane tickets back into the envelope. "Thank you, Chuck. What an amazing gift. I can't wait," Tina told him and squeezed his hand. "You have one more gift."

The two stood in front of the tree; their eyes settled on the huge present before them. It was wrapped in shiny snowman paper and topped with a big, red bow.

With a laugh, Chuck said, "I can't possibly guess what that could be."

Tina wore a sneaky smile. "And you won't. Open it."

Chuck made his way over to the side of the large package and lifted it. It wasn't heavy. "Okay, it can't be a big screen tv." He took the red velvet bow from the top and placed it aside. "Love the bow." With his finger, he tore into the seam at the top. "Love the wrapping."

In anticipation she watched him slowly, torturously unwrap the box. She was tempted to unwrap it herself.

He tore open the box, and to his surprise, he found another box inside, also wrapped. "Wow...it's...it's...another box!" Chuck took it out and began to unwrap. "Love the wrapping- penguins this time." He lifted the slightly smaller box and shook it. "Let see, " he guessed, "it's a..nother box," he said as he unwrapped it and opened it.

_Five boxes later_

Chuck's tone was less enthusiastic as he grew tired of unwrapping the boxes. "Love the wrapping. Angels, this time."

Tina felt like she was going to burst from excitement as she watched him finally unwrap the smallest package that was the size of a shoebox.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the wrapping and found that this was the real gift. He lifted the tissue carefully and found a piece of paper. His eyes met hers curiously and she quietly stood by his side as he gingerly lifted the gold-embossed sheet.

He read it out loud:

_Ten Reasons Why I Love You_

_1. Because you make me laugh._

_2. Because you love Elvis._

_3. Because you saved my life._

_4. Because you delivered the package to me._

_5. Because you love me._

_6. Because I couldn't ask for a better husband._

_7. Because you are a kind, generous human being._

_8. Because of your ocean-colored eyes._

_9. Because these past six months have been the best of my life._

_10. Because you are the father of my child._

_That's right, Chuck, you're going to be a daddy. Merry Christmas_!

Chuck had tears in his eyes as he read the last words. Silently, he turned to Tina and pulled her into his embrace. Tightly he squeezed her and gave her a long, sweet kiss. "Thank you, Tina. It's the best Christmas present you could ever give me," he told her sincerely, his blue eyes clouding up again. "When?" he whispered anxiously.

She couldn't wipe the grin off her face if she wanted. "Late August or early September."

The two held each other in front of the Christmas tree, perfectly content and happy. Tina looked up into his eyes and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Chuck. I love you."

It was the happiest day of his life as his arms held Tina, and his heart was filled with joy. "I love you too, Tina. Merry Christmas."

The End- Again

A/N: To anyone who still has a loved one to buy for, this list of ten reasons is an excellent gift; it costs nothing, yet means the world. One year I made one for my husband, parents, and my brothers. The response was overwhelming!

Well that's really it-seriously. Unless _someday_, I'm inspired to revisit them. Who knows? What else is there to say but, Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Oh yeah, and of course, please let me know what you think of my story!


End file.
